


The Bitter End (deutsch)

by PinaNaponi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter is a Tease, M/M, Post-War, Severus Snape is So Done
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinaNaponi/pseuds/PinaNaponi
Summary: Diese Fic ist mein Baby. Die erste Hälfte wurde zwischen 2008 und 2012 geschrieben. Dann habe ich beschlossen, sie zu beenden. Dabei habe ich Teile ein wenig überarbeitet und begonnen, sie auf Englisch zu übersetzen (translation can be found in my works, is a wip tho).Severus Snape hatte fantastische fünf Jahre seine Ruhe vor Harry Potter. Doch dann begegnet der ihm ausgrechnet auf einer Party von Dumbledore. Ja auf einer Party. Als wenn Severus solche Anlässe nicht fürchterlich genug fand.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	1. Something rotten

Wie hatte er sich nur dazu überreden lassen können? Severus Snape schnaubte verächtlich, ungeachtet der erschrockenen Blicke der umstehenden Personen.  
Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, konnte er sich eigentlich nichts schlimmeres Vorstellen, als auf eine Jubiläumsparty von Albus Dumbledore zu gehen. Warum, bei Merlin, befand er sich also auf einer ebensolchen?  
  
Die Partygäste, die in dem großen Saal versammelt waren, sich an ihren Sektgläsern festhielten und dem Smalltalk frönten, widerten ihn an. Missgelaunt lehnte er in einer Ecke an der Wand, bekleidet mit seiner üblichen Robe, die ehrfürchtig-ängstlichen Blicke, die ihm zuteil wurden, ignorierend.  
Dumbledore stand mitten im größten Pulk bunt gekleideter und laut lachender Hexen und Zauberer und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Albus wusste genau, wie sehr er solche Veranstaltungen hasste, wollte er ihn quälen?  
  
In dem Moment, in dem Severus sich gerade dazu entschlossen hatte, die Party zu verlassen, ging ein Raunen durch den Saal. Ein kleine Hexe kam in seine Richtung geeilt und teilte der Gruppe Hexen, die dicht bei Severus stand mit, Harry Potter sei eingetroffen.  
Severus war kurz davor, ihr ein entsetztes „Nein!“ zuzuschreien, als seine Befürchtung bestätigt wurde und er Dumbledore freudig „Harry, mein Junge!“ rufen hörte.  
  
Severus lehnte sich wieder an die Wand. Davon würde er sich erst erholen müssen, bevor er wieder die Kraft haben würde, den Saal aufrecht gehend zu verlassen. Etwa zehn Meter entfernt sah er den Schulleiter einen hochgewachsenen jungen Mann mit schwarzem Haar umarmen. Er konnte Harry nur von hinten sehen, wie er offenbar freudig und gestikulierend mit Dumbledore sprach.  
  
Wie lange war Potter jetzt schon aus der Schule? Snape rechnete, es mussten fünf Jahre sein. Fünf Jahre, in denen er immer wieder schnaubend morgens den Tagespropheten zur Hand genommen hatte, weil Potter vom Titelblatt grinste. Der beste Sucher Englands Nationalmannschaft. Und dazu begehrtester Junggeselle des Landes. Mit schiefem Blick registrierte er zwei junge Hexen ein paar Meter entfernt, die kichernd überlegten, wie sie Potter auf sich aufmerksam machen konnten. Widerlich.  
  
Severus wandte sich zum Gehen, schlich sich möglichst unauffällig, am Rand des Saals, Richtung Ausgang. An der Garderobe wartete er ungeduldig auf seinen Wintermantel.  
„Severus, mein Junge!“ Mein Junge! Severus war 45 und Dumbledore hatte den Nerv, ihn immer noch so zu nennen. Snape ignorierte den Ruf, obwohl er wusste, dass es ein unsinniges Unterfangen war, dem Schulleiter entkommen zu wollen. „Wolltest du einfach gehen, ohne dich von mir zu verabschieden?“ Severus wandte sich um und sah ihn allwissende blaue Augen, die ihn über den Rand einer halbmondförmigen Brille anblickten.  
  
„Offen gestanden, ja.“ knurrte Severus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nun, das ist nicht sehr höflich.“ bemerkte Dumbledore lächelnd, und schaffte es, trotz seines freundlichen Gesichtsausdrucks tadelnd zu wirken. „Du weißt, was ich von solchen Veranstaltungen halte.“ gab Severus zurück. Dumbledore überging seinen Unmut einfach und intensivierte sein Lächeln.  
„Harry ist gerade angekommen.“ bemerkte er, als spräche eine umfassende Aufforderung aus dieser Bemerkung. Severus nickte und wurde sich erst jetzt der Absicht des Schulleiters bewusst, Oh, er hasste es, dieser manipulative alte Zauberer!  
  
Das wissende Lächeln Dumbledores wurde unerträglich für ihn. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, tauchte just in diesem Moment Potter hinter ihm auf. Potter, der offenbar bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatte, mit wem der Schulleiter sich da unterhielt, bis sein Blick auf Snape gefallen war. Perplex starrte er Severus an und öffnete den Mund, nur um ihn gleich wieder zu zu klappen.

„Hallo Potter. Und Tschüß.“ knurrte Snape. Sein Mantel kam genau im rechten Moment.  
„Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend.“ bemerkte Severus trocken und nickte Dumbledore zu. Er schnappte sich seinen Mantel und wandte sich um, doch Dumbledore packte ihn sanft aber bestimmt am Arm. „Severus, du verhälst dich infantil.“ lächelte Dumbledore. Oh ja, Albus, bitte behandle mich wie ein kleinen Jungen hier vor Potter. Ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen.  
Severus war kurz davor, den alten Mann zu verfluchen. Er wollte nichts wie weg, warum war das für Dumbledore so unverständlich?  
  
„Albus, es tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch zu tun.“ sagte Snape, um Ruhe in seiner Stimme bemüht.  
„Nun, es ist doch sicher nichts, das an einem Samstagabend nicht eine halbe Stunde warten kann oder?`“ Gab es jemals einen Augenblick in seinem Leben, an dem er so kurz davor gewesen war, einen unverzeihlichen Fluch zu benutzen? Severus gab sich geschlagen. Eine halbe Stunde. Wenn das den alten Mann glücklich machte (beziehungsweise er seinen Willen bekam).  
  
„Schön.“ lächelte Dumbledore überschwänglich und packte Severus am Arm, um ihn wieder in Richtung Saal zu schleifen. Dort angekommen, drückte er Severus ein Glas in die Hand und entschwand dann plötzlich, freudig „Ah, Mafalda, meine Liebe!“ rufend. Und Snape stand da, mit Potter. Großartig.  
  
„Wollten Sie meinetwegen so überstürzt abhauen?“ Potters Stimme war tiefer geworden.  
„Unter anderem“ gab Severus knapp zurück. „Na dann ist es ja gut.“ Severus sah auf. Bisher hatte er Potter noch nicht angesehen, hatte es bewusste vermieden. Er war groß geworden, und kräftig, wahrscheinlich vom Quidditch. Seine Haut war braun und sein Haar wie früher wirr und pechschwarz. Und diese leuchtend grünen Augen. „Was ist gut?“ fragte Severus, sein Hals war plötzlich trocken geworden und er trank einen Schluck Sekt.  
  
„Dass Sie nicht gegangen sind.“ antwortete Potter und sah ihn an, schien ihn regelrecht zu fixieren. Severus dachte, er hätte sich verhört. „Bitte was?“ fragte er ein wenig verdattert. Oh Salazar, was redete der Junge da? Als wenn er Wert auf Severus Snapes Anwesenheit gelegt hätte...  
„Als Albus mir erzählt hat, dass Sie da sind, hab ich mich gefreut, Sie sehen zu können.“  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Natürlich Potter. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass wir beste Freunde sind.“ schnarrte er, seine Stimme troff vor Ironie. Doch Potter schien das nicht zu beirren. Er lächelte nur.  
  
„Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so feindselig, Professor. Ich hab mich einfach nur darauf gefreut Sie wieder zu sehen. Es ist ja immerhin fünf Jahre her. Ich bin erwachsen geworden, auch wenn Ihnen das unwahrscheinlich erscheint. Unser albernes Verhalten von damals hat doch jetzt keine Bedeutung mehr.“ Albern? Was maßte dieser Junge sich an? Erwachsen? Potter war höchstens vierundzwanzig und redete, als sei er vierzig. Snape schnaubte verächtlich, eine Geste, die er über die Jahre perfektioniert hatte.  
  
Severus trank sein Glas aus. Die Unbekümmertheit von Potter war nüchtern ja nicht zu ertragen. Er nahm sich noch ein Glas von einem vorbeischwebenden Tablett und wollte grad daran nippen, als Potter ihm sein Glas hinhielt und ihn auffordernd ansah. Unverständlich sah Severus auf das Glas. „Prost.“ lächelte Potter und berührte mit einem leisen Kling Severus Glas. Snape lies ein leises Knurren hören und trank. Was machte er hier nur? Er stand mit Potter auf Albus' Geburstagsparty und trank Sekt. Seine persönliche Apokalypse.  
  
„Ich gehe.“ beschloss Severus und drückte Potter sein leeres Glas in die Hand. „Grüß Albus von mir.“ Potter nickte. „Schade. Ich hoffe, wie sehen uns wieder.“ sagte er und wirkte tatsächlich etwas enttäuscht.

„Ich nicht.“ knurrte Severus und ging.


	2. Days before you came

Endlich Ferien. Severus seufzte erleichtert auf, als die letzten Schüler seinen Klassenraum verließen. Zwei wundervolle Wochen lang hatte er jetzt sein Ruhe, brauchte sich nicht von diesen unfähigen Idioten auf der Nase rumtanzen lassen. Severus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, sein Rücken schmerzte, er war völlig verspannt. Nur gut, dass er diesmal sogar richtigen Urlaub machte.  
  
Normalerweise pflegte Severus sich während der Ferien in Hogwarts aufzuhalten um Studien zu betreiben und in Ruhe durch die Gänge zu wandern. Manchmal fuhr er auch nach Hause nach Spinner's End, doch in seinem kleines Häuschen fühlte er sich nie lange wohl und kehrte doch immer vorzeitig nach Hogwarts zurück.  
  
Diesmal aber würde er richtigen Urlaub machen. Und tatsächlich kam ihn ihm ein Gefühl auf, dass jemand anderes als Severus wohl als Freude bezeichnet hätte. Vor einiger Zeit hatte Snape sein Erspartes in eine kleine hübsche Kate in der Nähe von Canterbury investiert und beabsichtigte, seine freien zwei Wochen dort in völliger Ruhe und Einsamkeit zu verbringen. Er würde sein Tagesprophetenabo für diese Zeit abbestellen und den Kamin versiegeln. Tee trinken, Kräuter züchten, aufs Meer sehen, den ganzen Tag lang. Er konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen.  
  
In seinen Gemächern packte Severus seine Sachen zusammen. Sein Blick fiel auf die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die immer noch unangetastet auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.  
„Quidditchnationalmannschaft im Trainingslager – Vorbereitungen auf die WM“ prangte dort in großen Lettern, darunter Potter, dämlich grinsend, neben seinen Teamkameraden. Severus fühlte sich an Dumbledores Jubiläumsparty vor zwei Monaten erinnert, als er Potter begegnet war.  
Aufdringlich gut gelaunter Junge. Warum hatte er sich plötzlich so freundlich verhalten, wo er ihn doch früher offenbar gehasst hatte?  
  
Severus beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er schloss seine Reisetasche, zauberte sie klein und warf dann eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin. Dann stieg er hinein und verschwand.  
  
In seinem Ferienhaus angekommen, klopfte Severus sich den Ruß von der Robe und sprach einen Reiningszauber. Er hatte für die Ferien sogar auf Hauselfen verzichtet. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe und sich dabei von nichts stören lassen. In ruhe packte er seine Reisetasche aus und verstaute alles im Schrank, bevor er sich einen Tee kochte. Mit ebenjenem bewaffnet macht er sich dann auf den Weg in den Garten des Hauses, das direkt an einer Klippe lag. Genüsslich ließ Severus sich auf die Bank fallen und nahm einen Schluck dampfenden Tee. Für April war es recht mild, wenn auch nicht warm, und die Sonne schien lau auf den Meerespiegel.  
  
So konnte man es sich gut gehen lassen. Nur der Wind, der in den Bäumen rauscht und das Geräusch der Brandung zwanzig Meter unterhalb der Klippe. Ein paar Vögel zwitscherten. Sonst keine Geräusche, kein Lärm. Keine explodierenden Kessel, keine schreienden Schüler, das Trappeln der vielen Füße morgens in der großen Halle...  
Severus atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Das würden die besten Ferien seit Jahren werden.  
Er stellte die mittlerweile leere Teetasse auf der Armlehne ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sog den Anblick der untergehenden Sonne in sich auf.  
  
Am nächsten Tag ging Severus zu Fuß in das nahegelegene Dorf um ein wenig einzukaufen. Er hatte sich für die Ferien vorgenommen, alles auf Muggelart zu machen, was nicht allzu kompliziert war und Severus Snape war sicherlich nicht davon überfordert, einkaufen zu gehen und zu kochen.  
Im kleinen Gemischtwarenladen des Orts kaufte er Brot und Aufschnitt, als er in einer Ecke eine Angelabteilung entdeckte. Neugierig besah er sich die verschiedenen Ruten und Köder, und beschloß, angeln zu seinem neuen Ferienhobby zu erklären. Als er sich gerade mit Angel und Ködern zur Kasse wollte, wurde ihm plötzlich der Weg versperrt.  
  
„Potter! Was bei Merlin...?“  
„Psscht, nicht so laut!“ zischte sein Gegenüber. „Ich will heute ausnahmsweise mal keine Massenhysterie auslösen!“ panisch sah Potter sich um, entdeckte zwei tuschelnde kleine Mädchen in der nächsten Reihe und zog Severus ein Stück mit sich.  
Völlig überrumpelt ließ der es geschehen, bis er seine Sprache wieder fand.  
  
„Was machen Sie hier ,Potter? Knurrte Severus, viel unfreundlicher, als es nötig gewesen wäre.  
„Trainingslager.“lächelte der zurück. „Lesen Sie nicht den Tagespropheten? Das war doch ein Riesenartikel heute darüber.“  
Endlich besaß Severus die Geistesgegenwärtigkeit, seinen Arm aus Potters Griff zu befreien.  
„Nein, ich lese keine Ausgaben, wenn Sie auf dem Titel sind. Das verdirbt mir die Laune.“ zischte er.  
„Ach, Ihnen kann man die Laune verderben? Das ist mir neu, dass Sie überhaupt mal gut gelaunt sind.“ Potters Glucksen zu entnehmen, war er höchst amüsiert über Severus bissige Kommentare.  
Am liebsten hätte er ihn verflucht. „Angeln Sie, Professor?“ fragte Potter scheinheilig.  
„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich damit Tontauben schießen. Potter, Sie Idiot, was sollte ich wohl sonst mit einer Angel, bei Salazar?“ Wieder dieses amüsierte Glucksen von Potter. „Sagen Sie, Professor, schadet es nicht Ihrem Blutdruck, sich immer so aufzuregen? Sie sind ja nun auch nicht mehr der Jüngste.“  
  
Das war's mit Severus Geduld. Grob packte er Potter an der Schulter. „Es reicht Potter!“ blaffte er und ging zur Kasse. Er bezahlte seine Lebensmittel und die Angel und stapfte wütend davon.  
Was dachte dieser aufdringliche Kerl sich eigentlich? Hatte er jeglichen Respekt vor seinem ehemaligen Lehrer verloren? Severus hasste es, sich hilflos zu fühlen, aber Potter war so unberechenbar, dass er überhaupt nicht so bissig hatte reagieren können, wie er es gewollt hatte. Ihm war nur noch de Flucht geblieben. Wie schaffte Potter es bloß, dass er sich ihm unterlegen fühlte?  
  
Sie hatten sich fünf Jahre nicht gesehen und dann tauchte er zuerst auf Albus' Party auf um ihn zuzuquatschen und jetzt stand er plötzlich mitten in diesem kleinen Kaff vor ihm. Und benahm sich noch viel dreister als auf der Party vor zwei Monaten. Offenbar kompensierte Potter gerade, dass Severus ihm nun keine Punkte mehr abziehen und ihn zum Nachsitzen verdonnern konnte. Auch Severus erkannte, dass er jetzt keinerlei Handhabe mehr gegen Potter hatte. Bisher hatte er nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, immerhin war er nicht mit Potter konfrontiert gewesen, aber jetzt, wo der es sich offenbar zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihn zu verfolgen, würde er sich eine Strategie überlegen müssen.  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wurde offenbar verrückt auf seine alten Tage. Potter verfolgte ihn nicht, er war nur im Trainingslager, das REIN ZUFÄLLIG in der Nähe des Ortes war. Dafür konnte weder er noch Severus etwas. Zuhause angekommen, verstaute Severus seine Einkäufe. Morgen würde er hinunter an den Strand gehen und ein wenig angeln, dabei vielleicht ein Buch lesen und sich entspannen. Immerhin war das sein erster richtiger Urlaubstag und den würde er sich durch diese Begegnung mit Potter nicht vermiesen lassen.


	3. Passive Aggressive

Am nächsten Morgen stand Severus in aller Herrgottsfrühe auf und packte seine Angelutensilien. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu einem kleinen Fluß, es dämmerte gerade, als er dort ankam. Er suchte sich ein schönes Fleckchen am Ufer, das grasbewachsen war, etwas geschützt durch einige Felsen. Mit einem entspannten Seufzer ließ er sich sich nieder und bereitete seine Angel vor. Nachdem er sie ausgeworfen hatte, goß er sich ein wenig Tee aus seiner Thermoskanne ein und lehnte sich zurück an einen Felsen.  
  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war es völlig hell und es wurde wärmer. Severus entledigte sich seines Mantels und döste dann nur noch mit Pullover und Hose bekleidet vor sich hin. Schuhe und Socken standen ordentlich neben ihm. Er machte sich keine ernsthaften Hoffnungen, etwas zu fangen, er wollte einfach nur die vermeintlich meditative Wirkung des Angelns ausprobieren. Wenigstens konnte er hier völlig sicher vor Potter sein. Es gab wohl keinen Ort der Welt, an dem es so unwahrscheinlich war, Potter zu treffen, wie hier. Vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Askaban...obwohl...  
  
Ein gehässiges Grinsen zog sich über Severus Lippen. Wie gern würde er Potter dort schmoren sehen...  
Ein Knurren unterbrach seine Träumereien und er registrierte erstaunt, dass dies von seinem Magen stammte. Er richtete sich auf und langte in seinen Rucksack um seinen Proviant herauszuholen. Mit gesundem Appetit widmete er sich seinem Brot und ließ sich nach einer weiteren Tasse Tee wieder nach hinten fallen um die Wolken zu betrachten. Es war ein ausgesprochen schöner Frühlingstag und entgegen aller Meinungen mochte Severus schöne Frühlingstage. Eine sanfte Brise strich über seine Füße und durch seine Haare, während er so da lag , die Augen geschlossen, und an nichts dachte.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er einen Schatten über sich und öffnete die Augen. Das konnte nicht sein!  
Über ihm schwebte Potter auf einem Besen und sah sich um. Er trug seine Quidditchuniform, das Nationaltrikot mit der Nummer sieben. Severus war mucksmäuschenstill und bewegte sich nicht. Vielleicht hatte Potter ihn gar nicht gesehen, Wenn das so war, dann war Severus nicht daran gelegen, etwas an diesem Umstand zu ändern. Zu seinem Bedauern, sah Potter just in diesem Moment nach unten. „Professor!“ lachte er und winkte.  
Snape verkniff sich ein abfälliges Schnaufen und stellte sich einfach schlafend. So impertinent, einen Schlafenden zu wecken, konnte nicht einmal Potter sein.  
  
Doch. Konnte er. Mit Entsetzten hörte Severus ihn einige Meter neben ihm landen und dann Schritte,die auf ihn zu kamen. „So ein Zufall!“ rief Potter. Ja. Natürlich. Zufall. „Ach kommen Sie, Professor, ich weiß genau, dass Sie nicht schlafen.“ Severus gab auf. Er erhob sich und funkelte Potter an. „Ja, jetzt nicht mehr.“ knurrte er. Wieder blieb der gewünschte Effekt aus, denn Potter grinste ihn einfach völlig unbeeindruckt weiter an. „Was, bei Salazar, tun Sie hier, außer meine Ferien zu ruinieren?“ fauchte Severus und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Potter sah tatsächlich ein bisschen schuldbewusst drein, lächelte aber weiter. „Ich hab den Schnatz verloren.“ war die selten dämliche, aber auch für Severus logische Erklärung. „Das Trainingslager ist nur drei Kilometer Luftlinie von hier und wir hatten grad Training. Naja, der Schnatz ist weg und da ich der Sucher bin...“  
  
„Jaja, alles klar.“ unterbrach Severus ihn. Er war ja nicht dämlich. Nur genervt und nicht in fröhlicher Potter-Zuckerwatte-Plauderlaune.  
„Und was verschafft mir nun die Ehre Ihrer werten Anwesenheit, wenn Sie sich doch eigentlich auf Schnatzsuche befinden sollten?“  
Fast unmerklich zog Harry eine Augenbraue nach oben. Und wieder dieses amüsierte Glucksen, das Severus mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit mitteilte, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler sich gerade wieder königlich über ihm amüsierte.  
  
„Naja, als ich Sie hier so - mit ihrer Angel (wieder das Glucksen) – liegen sah, bekam ich Lust, Ihnen Hallo zu sagen. Ist doch legitim, oder nicht?“ Schalk blitze in den grünen Augen und Severus fragte sich, ob der Junge noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, als der plötzlich seinen Mantel aufknöpfte. Verduzt hob sich diesmal Severus' Augenbraue. „Mann, ist mir warm. Ich werd mal ins Wasser hüpfen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.“ Noch ehe er sich's versah, war ein „Warum sollte es?“ aus Severus Mund geschlüpft und Potter stand auf um sich seines Trikots zu entledigen. Wieso hatte er das gesagt? Bei Merlin, diese Nervensäge sollte sich vom Acker machen und ihn einfach in Frieden vor sich hin dösen lassen.  
  
Als Harry sich aus seinem Trikot gepellt hatte (was erstaunlich lange gedauert hatte, nach Severus' Auffassung) schluckte er. Ein perfekt trainierter, gebräunter Oberkörper kam zum Vorschein. Deutlich ausgeprägte Brust- und Bauchmuskulatur, deutliche Konturen zwischen Becken und Unterbauch, muskulöse Ober- und Unterarme. Und kein einziges Haar. Nicht umsonst war Potter der begehrteste Junggeselle des Landes. Entsetzt übe seine eigenen Gedanken lehnte Severus sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen, um sich den Anblick eines weiter entkleideten Potter zu ersparen. Fast erleichtert atmete er auf, als er endlich ein Platschen hörte und Potter offenbar im Wasser war. Doch schneller, als ihm lieb war, kam der zurück, sich schüttelnd und fluchend.  
  
„Verdammt, ist das arschkalt!“ beschwerte er sich und ließ sich neben Severus ins Gras fallen. Splitterfasernackt. „Dann sollten Sie sich was anziehen.“ bemerkte Severus trocken und sah stur auf Wasser. Er wollte das nicht sehen. „Macht Ihnen das etwa was aus, Professor?“ grinste Potter, griff aber dennoch nach seinen Shorts. „Wir sind doch beide Männer!“  
Das war ja das Problem. Severus bezweifelte, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler eine Ahnung von den Neigungen seines Lehrers hatte. Aber er sagte nichts, starrte weiter auf das Wasser.  
„Müssen Sie nicht wieder ins Trainingslager?“ fragte er stattdessen.  
  
Wieder das Glucksen. Severus bekam Lust, Potter eine reinzuhauen. „Ja, da haben Sie recht.“  
Schneller als aus- war Potter wieder angezogen und hatte sich seinen Besen geschnappt.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Urlaub, Professor. Man sieht sich.“ mit diesen Worte stieß er sich vom Boden ab und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden aus dessen Blickfeld verschwunden.  
Bitte nicht, dachte Severus und ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken. Noch eine Begegnung mit Potter würde einer von ihnen nicht heil überstehen, schwor sich Severus und versuchte seine Gedanken von Potters nacktem Oberkörper loszueisen. Mit mittelmässigem Erfolg.  
  
Resigniert packte er seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Ohne Fische. In seinem Häuschen war er sicher vor Potter und zur Not konnte er sich immer noch verbarrikadieren. Trocken lachte Severus bei dem Gedanken auf und stapfte wütend den Waldweg entlang. Das nächste Mal würde er vorbereitet sein.


	4. Taste in Men

Es regnete in Strömen und Severus war bis auf die Haut durchnässt, als er die schummrige Kneipe betrat. Das Wetter war schon den ganzen Juni ausgesprochen schlecht gewesen und hatte zu Severus Leidwesen die meisten Kräuter in seinem Garten ruiniert. Zwangsläufig musste er nun an den Wochenenden öfters nach London und Zaubertrankingredenzien einzukaufen. Das war nicht nur teuer sondern auch lästig.  
  
Missgelaunt hockte Severus sich an die Bar und bestellte einen Feuerwhiskey während er sich aus seinem Mantel schälte. Der Barmann nickte registrierend und stellte ihm ein Glas auf den Tresen, das er daraufhin füllte. Severus war gerne in dieser schmierigen Muggelkneipe, die Atmosphäre war dunkel und gedämpft und die Gefahr, dass ihn hier jemand erkannte war gleich null, was er sehr zu schätzen wusste. Der Barmann sprach ebensowenig wie er selbst und so verbrachte Severus seine Londonwochenden gerne damit, abends ein paar Gläser Feuerwhiskey anzuschweigen.  
  
Er nahm einen großen Schluck und spürte, wie sich wohlige Wärme in seiner Kehle ausbreitete. Dann lehnte er sich ein wenig zurück und nahm die Bar in Augenschein. Bis auf die üblichen Gestalten, ein alter Mann, der auf dem Barhocker am anderen Ende der Bar zu wohnen schien sassen nur vereinzelt ein paar Leute an den Tischen und unterhielten sich leise. Plötzlich vernahm er aber ein lautes Lachen, das offenbar von dem Raum für Gesellschaften stammte. Das war ungewöhnlich.  
  
„Richard,“ sprach er den Barmann an, der ihn erstaunt ansah, „was ist da hinten los?“ fragte Severus. Richard zuckte mit den Schultern. „'N Haufen junger Kerle, kenn ich nicht, wollten den Extraraum haben.“ brummte der. Severus empfand die Information für wertlos und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Stattdessen überlegte er, was er als Prüfungsaufgabe für die bald fälligen ZAGs verwenden könnte und ging in Gedanken die Aufgaben der letzten Jahre durch, als plötzlich ein junger Mann aus dem hinteren Raum kam und an die Bar trat.  
  
Severus musterte ihn, während der eine Runde Bier bestellte. Irgendwie kam er ihm bekannt vor, aber ihm wollte nicht einfallen, woher. Er war groß und kräftig gebaut und hatte eine krumme Nase, die offenbar Resultat mehrerer Brüche war. Eine typische Quidditchverletzung, dachte Severus und merkte, wie ihn unwillkürlich ein mieses Gefühl beschlich. Der Mann sah ihn kurz an und schien ebenfalls darüber nachzudenken, ob und woher er Severus kannte, nahm dann aber das Tablett mit dem Bier und ging wieder ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
  
Severus leerte sein Glas und bestellte nach. Dann stand er auf um auf Toilette zu gehen. Auf dem Rückweg konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen und wagte einen Blick in den Raum mit dem „Haufen junger Kerle“ wie Richard sie genannt hatte. Völlig entsetzt zog er jedoch seinen Kopf zurück. Nicht schon wieder! Dort saß eindeutig Potter und jetzt wusste er auch wieder, woher ihm der junge Mann an der Bar bekannt vorgekommen war. Das war der Hüter der englischen Quidditchnationalmannschaft und dort hinten saß offenbar die komplette Mannschaft und feierte was auch immer.  
  
Paralysiert ließ Severus sich wieder auf seinen Hocker fallen und trank sein zweites Glas Feuerwhiskey mit einem Zug aus. Er musste hier weg und zwar schnell! Er bedeutete Richard, dass er zahlen wollte und griff nach seinem immer noch klammen Mantel, als er plötzlich ein ihm leider viel zu bekanntes Glucksen hinter sich vernahm. „Sieh mal einer an. Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, sie in einem solchen Etablissement zu treffen, Professor!“ erklang Potters Stimme. Potter Stimme, an deren Tiefe und Männlichkeit er sich immer noch nicht gewöhnt hatte.  
  
Entnervt drehte Severus sich um. „Schade, ich dachte ich könnte Ihnen einfach so entkommen Potter...“ grummelte er und rang sich etwas ab, das wohl wie ein Grinsen aussehen sollte. Wie erwartet gluckste Potter und der Drang ihm einfach in die Fresse zu hauen sprengte fast Severus Brust. „Warum wollen Sie denn immer vor mir fliehen?“ fragte der Jüngere gespielt naiv. „Weil Sie mir unsagbar auf den Geist gehen!“ fauchte Severus und wollte seine Aussage im nächsten Moment fast bereuen, denn Potter sah plötzlich wieder aus wie ein bedröppelter Zwölfjähriger. „Schon gut.“ murmelte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
Severus wusste nicht, was ihn ritt, doch ehe er sich versah, hatte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler am Arm gepackt und hielt ihn auf. „Nun seien Sie doch nicht so empfindlich. Sie können doch sonst auch so vortrefflich austeilen.“ murrte er und sah Potter das erste mal richtig an. Die überraschten grünen Augen. Das viel zu enge schwarze T-Shirt, das zudem auch noch viel zu weit ausgeschnitten war. Die engen Hüftjeans und das stets wirre Haar. Und die rote Wangen, die offenbar auf ein paar Bier zuviel zurückzuführen waren. Potter schwieg und schwankte ein bisschen. Er war offenbar ziemlich betrunken.  
  
Als hätte er sich verbrannt ließ Severus nun dessen Arm los und gebot Potter, sich zu setzen. Soviel dazu, dass er vorbereitet sein wollte, wenn er Potter das nächste Mal sah. Severus verfluchte sich selbst in Gedanken, als er seinen Mantel wieder ablegte und sich zurück auf seinen Hocker schob.  
„Was machen Sie hier?“ fragte er ihn und bestellte dann zwei Feuerwhiskey. „Wir feiern. Vizeweltmeister.“ grinste Potter wie ein kleines Kind. „Gratulation.“ murmelte Severus. Ein paar Minuten saßen sie so, schweigend an ihren Getränken nippend.  
  
„Warum gibt es hier eigentlich Feuerwhiskey?“ fragte der Jüngere ihn dann plötzlich. „Das ist doch eine Muggelbar.“ Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“ Severus war das nie als ungewöhnlicher Umstand aufgefallen, doch jetzt wo Potter es erwähnte...er sah zu Richard, der ihr Gespräch offenbar verfolgt hatte und nun verschwörerisch grinste. „Alles klar!“ gluckste Harry und Severus schalt sich einen Idioten, dass ihm nie aufgefallen war, dass sein Barmann ein Zauberer war.  
  
„Ist Ihnen das nie aufgefallen, Professor? Werden sie etwas nachlässig im Alter?“ stichelte Potter. Was sollte das schon wieder? Gerade hatte der Junge offensichtlich noch geschmollt und nun riskierte er schon wieder eine dicke Lippe. „Sonst haben Sie sich allerdings gut gehalten, muss ich sagen. Wie alt sind Sie jetzt? Fünfzig?“ plapperte Potter weiter. Severus verpasste ihm einen wütenden Blick. „Fünfundvierzig, falls sie das etwas angeht, Potter!“ blaffte er. Der sah amüsiert zurück. „Oh...naja, trotzdem.“ lachte er und nahm noch einen Schluck Whiskey. „Im Ernst, Professor, wie machen Sie das? Färben Sie ihre Haare...?“  
  
Severus verpasste ihm einen wilden Blick. „Passen Sie mal auf, Potter, nur weil sie nicht mehr mein Schüler sind und der Meinung sind, jeder Mensch würde Sie aufgrund ihres bemerkenswerten Aussehens vergöttern...“ „Bemerkenswertes Aussehen?“ unterbrach Potter ihn, offenbar auf das höchste amüsiert. Severus biss sich auf die Zunge. Zuviel Alkohol. Nicht gut.  
„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, und so etwas von Ihnen..:“ erklärte Potter süffisant. Severus wollte ihn schlagen. Am besten in sein beschissenes selbstgefälliges Gesicht. Doch er beschloss, sich zivilisiert zu verhalten. Und den Spieß umzudrehen.  
  
„Oh ja Potter, es tut mir leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber ich steh auf Sie!“ verkündete er. Potters verdutzer Gesichtsausdruck entlohnte ihn mehr als ausreichend. „Sie sind selbst Schuld, wenn Sie sich so aufreizend kleiden.“ Severus nahm ein großen Schluck Whiskey. „Was machen Sie heute abend noch?“ fragte er und setzte den verführerischsten Blick auf, der ihm in dieser Situation gelingen wollte. „Was wird das?“ fragte Potter irritiert. „Ich will Sie abschleppen, merken Sie das nicht?“ fragte er und schenkte seinem gegenüber einen tiefen Blick. Potter lief dunkelrot an. Severus hatte nun definitiv seinen Spaß, aber er musste aufpassen, dass er es nicht zu weit trieb.  
  
Endlich hatte er Potter zum Schweigen gebracht. Severus feierte seinen Triumph innerlich, als plötzlich wieder der junge Mann von vorhin neben ihnen stand, den er als Hüter der Nationalmannschaft erkannt hatte. „Wo bleibst du denn, Harry?“ erkundigte der sich, doch der war offenbar immer noch nicht in der Lage, zu sprechen. „Ich wollte eh grad gehen.“ sagte Severus, legte Geld auf den Tresen und zog seinen Mantel an. „Wenn Sie einsam sind, wissen Sie, wo Sie mich finden.“ raunte er Potter noch zu und verließ dann die Kneipe. Am liebsten hätte er laut losgelacht, als er in die kühle Juninacht trat.


	5. Peeping Tom

Es gab nicht viele Gelegenheiten zum Amusement, die Severus Snape wahrnahm.  
Sogenannten Society-Parties blieb er aus Prinzip fern und Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen, wie es sie letzter Zeit häufig gab, verabscheute er.  
Aber Tagungen mochte er und nahm deshalb auch regelmässig an ihnen teil. Weniger zum Zweck der Fortbildung, eher als Ausgleich zu seinen durchweg ahnungslosen Schülern, genoss er es, sich mit Menschen zu umgeben, die wussten wovon sie sprachen. Und noch viel bemerkenswerter, wussten, wovon ER sprach.  
  
Um Anerkennung oder Lobhudeleien scherte er sich nicht, er hatte einfach zeitweilen das Bedürfnis, sich auszutauschen und seinen Verstand auf die Probe zu stellen. Zudem eigneten sich diese Tagungen, fernab von Hogwarts, perfekt dafür „Bekanntschaften“ zu machen. Severus war kein Kind von Traurigkeit, weder der Fakt, dass er schwul war, noch der Umstand, dass er unverheiratet war, war seinem Erfolg auf der „Jagd“ abträglich.  
  
Severus fand es teilweise selbst albern, er war einfach nicht dieser Aufreissertyp, aber im Grunde brauchte er meist auch nichts zu unternehmen. Die vorwiegend jüngeren Männer kamen von ganz allein. Und selbstverständlich waren da auch welche dabei, denen Severus nicht abgeneigt war. Feste Beziehungen waren offenbar eh nichts für ihn, unverbindlicher Sex war also wie für ihn erfunden.  
  
Es war ihm im Endeffekt auch egal, wie man über ihn sprach, es war ja bei weitem nicht so, dass er sich jedes Wochenende mit einem anderen amüsierte. Severus war einfach nur ein Mann, der ab und zu Sex brauchte; und zwar nicht mit seiner eigenen Hand.  
So war er auch dieses Wochenende wieder mit seinem momentanen Liebhaber verabredet, ein ansehnlicher junger Mann von 27 Jahren, der als Laborant ebenfalls an der Tagung teil nahm.  
Sein Name war Maxwell, Severus hatte ihn vor einigen Monaten auf einer Tagung kennengelernt, seitdem hatten sie sich drei Mal gesehen und auch nur auf Tagungen, ansonsten bestand keinerlei Kontakt zwischen ihnen.  
  
Es würde ein entspanntes Wochenende für ihn werden, da er diesmal keinen Vortrag halten würde. Es war schon dunkel, als er am Vorabend der Veranstaltung anreiste und in dem Hotel, in dem die Sitzungen stattfinden würden, sein Zimmer bezog. Er hatte nicht mal etwas dafür zahlen müssen, die Veranstalter schätzen sich glücklich, jemand so bekannten zu Gast zu haben und ließen kaum eine Gelegenheit aus, ihn das merken zu lassen. Severus war das lästig, er wollte keine Geschenkkörbe und keine Smalltalks auf Hotelfluren.  
  
Er packte seinen Koffer aus und zog sich dann um. Für einen Abstecher in die Hotelbar eignete seine Robe sich nur bedingt, und so entschied Severus sich für ein Hemd aus schwarzer Seide, das hüftlang und am Ärmel mit Volants verziehrt war. Nicht, dass Severus etwas für Mode übrig hatte, wo er sich doch eh nur in schwarz kleidete, aber er mochte es, zeitweilen aus seiner steifen Robe herauszukommen und sich freier zu fühlen. Eine schlichte schwarze Hose und die üblichen Stiefel komplettierten sein Outfit und so machte Severus sich auf den Weg zur Bar.  
  
Als er den dämmrig beleuchteten Raum betrat, blieb er erst einen Moment auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen und sah sich um, bevor er seinen Weg zur Bar fortsetzte. Dann bestellte er sich einen doppelten Feuerwhiskey und ließ sich auf einem dunkelrot gepolsterten Barhocker nieder.  
  
Severus entspannte seine Haltung und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey, dann noch einen. Er atmete tief ein und versuchte, seinen Kopf zu leeren. Er musste sein freies Wochenende nicht damit verbringen, an den Unterricht der nächsten Woche zu denken. Scheusslich, wie durch und durch Lehrer er in den Jahren geworden war. Ein sanftes Tippen auf seiner Schulter störte sein Bemühen.  
„Severus!“ eine erfreute Stimme, die ihm eindeutig bekannt vorkam.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich. Maxwell stand hinter hin und lächelte ihn an. Severus nickte und bedeute dem jungen Mann, sich zu setzen. Dieser tat wie geheißen und nahm einen Schluck aus Severus' Glas. „Wie geht’s dir?“ fragte er und lächelte, weil er genau wusste, dass er niemals ein „Gut“ als Antwort erhalten würde. „Wollen wir woanders hin gehen?“ fragte Maxwell und zwinkerte.  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und erhob sich, das Glas in der Hand.  
  
Er folgte seinem Liebhaber in einen angeschlossenen Raum, der loungig eingerichtet war, mit tiefen Sesseln und Couches, in Nischen um Tische drapiert. Offensichtlich war niemand hier, doch viel sah man eh nicht, das Licht war noch schummriger als in der Bar.  
Maxwell ließ sich auf eine Couch in der hintersten Nische fallen und zog Severus zu sich um ihn zu küssen. Während er au die Couch sank, stellte Severus sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab und widmete sich dann den Lippen seines Gegenübers. Er grollte tief in den Kuss.  
  
Er mochte der Ansicht sein, niemanden zu brauchen, aber Sex brauchte er sehr wohl. Diese langen Perioden des Zölibats die er zwischendurch ertragen musste, ließen ihm keine andere Möglichkeit als unbefriedigendes Onanieren. Nichts, was ihn annähernd so zufrieden stellte wie fremde Lippen an seinem Schwanz. Oder jemand, der sich schreiend vor Lust unter ihm wandt, seinen Namen stöhnte.  
  
Maxwell war dazu übergegangen, Severus' Hemd aufzuknöpfen und Küsse auf die sich ihm bietende Haut zu verteilen. Dazu hatte er sich auf Severus' Schoß manövriert und die Augen geschlossen. Severus knurrte heiser, als sein Liebhaber in eine seiner Brustwarzen biss und dann daran saugte. Nur gut, dass niemand hier war. Nicht, dass es Severus gestört hätte, ihm war es egal, was man von ihm dachte, aber so ein inflagranti erwischter Zaubertränkelehrer wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für die Boulevardpresse. Zudem wollte er nicht in der Haut dessen stecken, der es wagte, ihn jetzt zu stören.  
  
Maxwell hatte ebenso wie Severus einen Faible für Sex an halböffentlichen Orten und ließ sich deshalb kommentarlos zwischen Severus Knie sinken. Vor ihm kniend küsste er seinen Bauch und machte sich an Severus Reißverschluss zu schaffen. Geniesserisch schloss Severus seine Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück, als Maxwells Hand in seine Hose glitt. Ein Keuchen ließ ihn die Augen wieder öffnen, als zeitlgeich Maxwells Hand wieder aus seiner Hose schnellte.  
  
Unter anderen Umständen wäre das Bild, dass sich im nun bot, Severus' persönlicher Reichsparteitag gewesen. Aber nicht unter diesen. Nur ein paar Meter entfernt stand ein dunkelrot angelaufener Harry Potter, der offenbar ganz genau wusste, was er hier gerade beobachtet hatte und starrte ihn an. Er machte eine nervöse Bewegung und öffnete den Mund. „Potter...“ grollte Severus und funkelte ihn wütend an. Von allen Menschen, die ihn hier hätten stören können...Ausgerechnet Potter. Der sah beschämt zu Boden, klappte seinen Mund wieder zu und machte kehrt um den Raum fluchtartig wieder zu verlassen. Severus konnte sich ein gehässiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Maxwells Gesichtausdruck wechselte von geschockt zu amüsiert. Er schloss Severus Hose wieder und raunte ihm dann ins Ohr „Lass uns hoch gehen...“ Severus nickte und knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu.


	6. 36 Degrees

Seit dieser Begegnung im Tagungshotel, die Severus irgendwo zwischen unglücklich und höchst amüsant einordnete, waren drei Wochen vergangen. Die Sommerferien standen vor der Tür, die Schüler packten und würden nach dem Frühstück allesamt den Hogwartsexpress besteigen und ihn endlich zufrieden lassen. Severus bebte fast vor Vorfreude. Auch wenn wie immer einige Schüler den Sommer über bleiben würden. Dumbledore hatte was von einem freiwilligen Quidditchtrainingslager erzählt, meinte Severus sich zu erinnern.  
  
Er beschloss, Dumbledores mittägliche Einladung zum Tee auszuschlagen und stattdessen mal wieder einen ausgedehnten Nachmittagsspaziergang über das Hogwartsgelände zu machen. Etwas, was ihm nur während der Ferien vergönnt war, wo ihn niemand komisch ansah oder gar belästigte, wenn er, schwarz gekleidet wie immer und das Licht offenbar absorbierend, durch blühende Wiesen unter strahlend blauem Sommerhimmel spazieren ging.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg, merkbar entspannt und irgendwie beschwingt, überkam ihn plötzlich eine Gänsehaut. Kein gutes Zeichen. Nicht, dass Severus irgendwelche hellseherischen Fähigkeiten gehabt hätte, aber manchmal kündigten sich schlechte Ereignisse bei ihm einfach mit einem unguten Gefühl an.  
Dies wurde auch prompt bestätigt, als am Tor bereits Filch auf ihn wartete, Mrs. Norris wie immer um seine Knöchel herumschlawenzelnd.  
  
„Sir, der Schulleiter bittet Sie in einer dringlichen Angelegenheit sofort zu sich.“ fistelte er und zog nach einem Nicken Severus' wieder ab, in seiner üblichen gebückten Haltung vorwärts humpelnd.  
Severus seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Er befahl dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und ließ sich von der Treppe zur Tür bringen, wo er energisch klopfte.  
„Herein!“ erklang es von innen und Severus öffnete die schwere Holztür, nur um kurz darauf fast vor Herzversagen zu sterben.  
  
Auf einem der zwei Besucherstühle, die vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch standen saß eine ihm nur zu vertraute Silhouette, die nur aus einem überdimensionalem Grinsen zu bestehen schien.  
„Potter!“ hustete Severus trocken und kam ungläubig einen Schritt näher. Der Schulleiter lächelte verschwörerisch und forderte den Tränkemeister auf, sich zu setzen.  
Severus beäugte den Stuhl neben Potter argwöhnisch, und setzte sich schließlich widerwillig.  
„Was tun Sie hier?“ knurrte er feindselig und sah Potter aus Augen an, die nurmehr Schlitze waren.  
  
Bevor der das Wort ergreifen konnte, kam Dumbledore ihm zuvor. „Harry wird den Quidditchkurs in den Sommerferien leiten. Er hat es mir auf meiner Jubiläumsparty angeboten und ich habe dankend zugestimmt.“ erklärte er freudestrahlend. „Ich hab Sommerpause.“ setzte Potter hinzu und nahm einen Schluck Tee, den Dumbledore ihm offenbar aufgequatscht hatte.  
„Nein, wie selbstlos von Ihnen.“ bemerkte Severus trocken und fragte sich, was genau er damit zu tun hatte.  
  
„Nun, mein Lieber,“ sprach Dumbledore ihn an und Severus hätte bei den Worten kotzen können. Er hasste diese Kosenamen, die der Schulleiter meinte, ihm geben zu müssen. „Da ich leider heute Abend noch aus beruflichen Gründen für zehn Tage nach London reisen muss, wollte ich dich bitten, Harry während der Übungsstunden als aufsichtführende Lehrkraft zu unterstützen. Da Harry nicht zum Lehrkörper gehört, kann ich es nicht verantworten, ihn mit den Schülern hier alleine zu lassen.“ schloss Dumbledore, in seinen Augen lag erneut dieses verhasste Schmunzeln.  
  
Das konnte nicht Albus' Ernst sein. Der Schulleiter wusste genau, wie sehr Severus Quidditch hasste. Er flog nicht mal gern, sobald er hatte apparieren dürfen, war er nicht mehr auf einen Besen gestiegen. Über zwanzig Jahre. Dumbledore schien zu wissen, was in Severus vorging, er kicherte leise. „Du brauchst nur irgendwo in der Nähe des Spielfelds zu sein und ein Auge auf die Schüler zu haben.“ verkündete er. „Und vielleicht esst ihr gemeinsam zu Abend?“ fragte er dann, der Schalk blitzte in den weisen blauen Augen.  
  
Severus schnappte nach Luft. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Fast hätte er bitter aufgelacht, doch er riss sich zusammen, nicht, dass Albus auf noch mehr haarsträubende Ideen von Snape-Potterschen Gemeinschaftsaktivitäten kam. „War's das?“ fragte er ungehalten und funkelte Potter an. Der sah ruhig zurück, doch das leise Glucksen, oh, wie ging ihm das auf die Nerven, konnte Potter nicht verbergen. „Gut!“ herrschte Severus, ohne eine Antwort erhalten zu haben und erhob sich. „Bis dann.“ knurrte er und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro.  
  
Wütend rauschte er durch die Gänge zu seinen Gemächern. Waren denn alle verrückt geworden? Quidditchtrainingslager für Schüler? In Hogwarts? Mit Potter? Unter seiner Aufsicht? Severus schnaubte verächtlich, es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Unbeherrscht ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen und goss sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. Gratulation Severus, jetzt fängst du schon mittags an zu trinken, lobte er sich selbst und leerte das Glas mit einem Zug. Er hoffte, das würde ihn wieder etwas beruhigen. Wahrscheinlich würde Potter um kurz vor acht an seine Tür klopfen und mit ihm zu Abend essen wollen um ihm auch noch den letzten Nerv zu rauben.  
  
Er hielt es nicht länger drinnen aus, er beschloss, noch mal spazieren zu gehen, die Gefahr, dass Potter ihm auf dem weitläufigen Gelände begegnete schätze er eher gering ein. Wieder im warmen Sonnenschein angekommen, schlug er den Weg zum See ein, er würde sich einfach ein bisschen an seinen Lieblingsplatz setzen und versuchen, ein bisschen durchzuatmen, wo doch jegliche Entspannung seines vorigen Spaziergangs schon völlig zunichte gemacht worden war.  
  
Am Ufer angekommen, ließ Severus sich mit einer für ihn sehr uneleganten Bewegung ins weiche Gras fallen und lehnte sich an den Baumstumpf hinter ihm. Hier hatte er sich früher oft vor den Rumtreibern versteckt. Man hatte eine gute Sicht auf das gesamte Ufer, konnte aber selbst nicht entdeckt werden, wenn man es nicht wollte oder intensiv nach einem gesucht wurde.  
Er blinzelte in die Sonne und entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und Strümpfe. Er liebte das Gefühl von einer warmen Brise an den Zehen.  
  
Eigentlich hätte er es aber wissen müssen. Nur einige Minuten später hörte er, wie sich jemand näherte und fast wie zu erwarten, kam Potter, nur mit Shorts und Shirt bekleidet den Weg entlanggestapft. Er blieb einige Minuten am Ufer stehen und sah auf den See, bevor er sich seines T-Shirts entledigte und mit einem Satz einfach in den See sprang. Severus betete, der Riesenkrake möge ihn fressen. Oder irgendein anderes Seewesen, völlig egal. Eine Sekunde später tauchte Potter wieder auf und schnappte nach Luft. Er schwamm ein paar Züge und kam dann triefend aus dem Wasser gewankt, sich wie ein nasser Hund das Wasser aus den Haaren schüttelnd. Mit einem Plumpsen ließ er sich ins Gras fallen, nur zwei, drei Meter von Severus entfernt.  
  
Ohne es zu merken, hatte Severus ihn fast fasziniert beobachtet, das Wasser, das seinen muskulösen Oberkörper herabperlte und dann in einem kleinen Rinnsal in seinen Bauchnabel lief. Tiefer ließ Severus seinen Blick nicht wandern. Niemals. Erst als er anfing, darüber nachzudenken, fiel ihm auf, was er tat und er fühlte sich fast ertappt. Schon wieder starrte er Potter an. Am liebsten hätte er diesmal sich selbst geohrfeigt.  
  
Severus wäre gern aufgestanden und gegangen, doch das hätte zu Konsequenz gehabt, dass Potter ihn bemerkt hätte. Indiskutabel. Also blieb er einfach sitzen und verhielt sich mucksmäuschenstill. Irgendwann musste Potter doch mal gehen.  
Doch Potter ging nicht, er blieb einfach da im Gras liegen. Wahrscheinlich holte er sich grade einen kräftigen Sonnenbrand. Schadenfroh grinste Severus und schalt sich im nächsten Moment schon wieder dafür, dass er überhaupt über solche Banalitäten nachdachte.  
  
Als Potter sich nach einer Dreiviertelstunde immer noch nicht von Fleck gerührt hatte, beschlich Severus der Gedanke, dass der einfach dort im Gras eingeschlafen war. Seine Atmung war ruhig und gleichmässig, also beschloss der Tränkemeister, es einfach zu versuchen. So leise wie möglich stand er auf, schnappte sich seine Schuhe und Strümpfe und trat so leise wie möglich den Rückzug an. Potter schien nichts zu merken. Barfuß schlich Severus den halben Weg zum Schloß zurück, bevor er wieder in seine Schuhe schlüpfte.


	7. Protect me (from what I want)

Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, bis es an Severus' Tür klopfte. Es war halb acht und Severus war gerade in eine spannende Lektüre vertieft. Grummelnd legte er sein Buch beiseite und überlegte einen Moment ob er die verdammte Tür vielleicht einfach gar nicht öffnen sollte. Andererseits würde Potter wahrscheinlich irgendeine andere aufdringliche Idee kommen, wie er Snapes Aufmerksamkeit erregen konnte. Da wählte er lieber das kleinere Übel und öffnete direkt. 

„Potter! Was wollen Sie?“ fauchte er, sobald er die Tür aufgerissen hatte. Der sah ihn etwas zerknirscht an, mit hochrotem Gesicht. „Ich bin am Ufer eingeschlafen...“ begann Potter und wurde von einem triumphierenden Schnaufen Snapes unterbrochen. „Hätten Sie die Güte, mir mitzuteilen, was das mit mir zu tun hat?“ fragte Severus gespielt ahnungslos. Oh, er liebte es, wenn andere auf seine Hilfe angewiesen waren und er sie ihnen verweigern konnte. „Ich habe Sonnenbrand.“ verkündete Potter nun und sah Severus hoffnungsvoll an. „Das sehe ich.“ bemerkte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Doch ich Frage mich noch immer, was das mit mir zu tun hat.“ schnarrte Severus und lachte innerlich lauthals, er hatte es so was von kommen sehen. Aber es war einfach viel schöner es aus Potters aufmüpfigem Mund zu hören.

„Nun, als Meister der Tränke hatte ich die vage Vermutung, sie könnten ein Mittelchen irgendwo dort in ihrem Kerker versteckt haben, das mir eventuell helfen könnte..:“ Potters aufmüpfiger Mund machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Doch so leicht wollte Severus es ihm nicht machen, auch wenn er ihm fast schon Anerkennung für das plötzliche Wiederfinden seiner Courage zollte. „Und...?“ schnarrte er einfach nur und bemühte sich um seinen eindringlichsten Blick. Potter seufzte. „Sie sind 'ne harte Nuss, Snape!“ Severus zuckte eine Millisekunde mit dem Mundwinkel, sah dann aber davon ab, seinen ehemaligen Schüler auf seinen Titel hinzuweisen. Leider hatte Potter keine Verpflichtung mehr dazu. Der blitze schon wieder mit den Augen und strich sich dann durch das unzähmbare Haar, bevor er sich aufrichtete und ein „Nun stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an. Bitte?“ hervor brachte und noch ein „Es tut wirklich weh!“ hinzufügte, allerdings wieder etwas kleinlauter.

Severus Oberlippe kräuselte sich in Triumph und mit einer minimalen Bewegung seiner Hand bat er Potter in sein Arbeitszimmer. Severus ging an eines seiner zahlreichen Regale, öffnete eine Schublade und holte nach einiger Zeit einen kleinen Tiegel hervor. Dann ging er zu Potter, der noch immer unschlüssig zwei Meter neben der Tür stand. Er hielt Potter den Tiegel entgegen, doch der machte keine Anstalten, ihn in Empfang zu nehmen. Snape sah ihn prüfend an, was Potters Wangen dazu brachte, etwas pink anzulaufen. „Es ist auch am Rücken...“ brachte er hervor und Severus verstand. Und er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „Ausziehen!“ befahl er mit heiserer Stimme und fragte sich im selbem Moment, was er hier eigentlich im Begriff war zu tun.

Etwas hektisch begann Potter an seinem Shirt zu zerren und blieb auf halber Strecke mit dem Kopf im Ausschnitt stecken, was seinen perfekt trainierten Bauch etwas auffälliger und wehrloser präsentierte, als es hätte sein sollen. Fand zumindest Severus. Es benötigte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, nicht diese Stelle dort unter Potters Brustmuskel zu berühren wo sich die leicht gerötete Haut über die Rippen spannte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue versuchte er, in sich zu ruhen und wartete darauf, dass Potter sich aus seinem T-Shirt-Gefängnis befreite. Etwas verschwitzt sah der ihn schließlich an und ließ das Kleidungsstück einfach auf den Boden fallen, bevor er Severus den Rücken zudrehte. 

Mit einem trockenen Räuspern schraubte Snape den Tiegel auf und entnahm mit zwei Fingern ein wenig der gelartigen Paste, bevor er tief Luft holte und einen Klecks davon auf Potters Rücken gab. Der ließ einen Laut hören, der unwillkürlich ein Ziehen in Severus' Lendengegend verursachte. Severus blieb ruhig. Oder er versuchte es. Ja, er stand auf Männer. Ja, das letzte Mal war drei Wochen her und Potter war heiß, das musste er sich eingestehen. Wenn auch überhaupt nicht sein Typ. Abgesehen davon hatte Potter wahrscheinlich zehn Frauen an jedem Finger also warum bei Merlin dachte er über so was nach während er Potter seinen Goldjungenrücken eincremte, weil der zu dämlich war, Sonnenschutz zu benutzen?

Etwas grob und erbost über sich selbst, fuhr er Harry über den Rücken, der daraufhin ein leidendes Jammern von sich gab. Snape ignorierte es und machte weiter, versuchte, sich von den Zügen der Rückenmuskulatur abzulenken, von der warmen weichen Haut unter seinen Händen, den struppigen Haaren, die sich überraschend weich im Nacken zu kräuseln schienen. Sehr erfolgreich war Severus mit seinem Unterfangen offenbar nicht, stellte er schnaubend fest und ließ dann einfach ruckartig von Potter ab.

„Das sollte reichen!“ knurrte er und verschraubte den Tiegel wieder, der die ganze Zeit geduldig neben ihm geschwebt war. Potter richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich um, das Gesicht noch röter als zuvor. „Danke...“ murmelte er und stand dann ein wenig unschlüssig auf der Stelle. „Das muss kurz einziehen.“ bemerkte Snape und wandte sich dann zu seinem Kabinett. Feuerwhisky. Jetzt. Er goss sich ein Glas ein und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken an den Schrank. Noch immer stand Potter auf der Stelle und tippelte ein wenig von links nach rechts. Dann steckte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen als hoffte er, dass ihn das etwas souveräner aussehen ließe.

„Nehmen Sie ihn mit.“ bedeutete Severus mit möglichst gleichmütiger Stimme und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des vor sich hin schwebenden Tiegels. Potter griff danach und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche, was ihn nun erneut vor das Problem stellte, was er mit seinen Händen anfangen sollte. Er beschloss offenbar es Severus gleich zu tun, denn er folgte ihm zum Kabinett und nickte dann fragend in Richtung der Flasche mit dem Feuerwhisky und Snape grunzte nur, was Potter offenbar als Einladung auffasste und sich ein Glas eingoss.

Einige Minuten standen sie so nebeneinander an das Kabinett gelehnt und nippten an ihren Gläsern während Snape versuchte zu erahnen, was in Potter vorging. Oh wie er solche Situationen hasste. Er konnte Potter nicht einfach ohne Shirt aus den Kerkern schmeißen aber genauso wenig wollte er ihn da haben und darüber nachdenken, was in wohl in Mister Goldjunge vorgehen mochte. Potter hatte ein ausgesprochen gutes Händchen dafür, ihn in solche Situationen zu bringen.

„Am Mittwoch ist übrigens das erste Training.“ unterbrach Potter die Stille plötzlich. „Um 15 Uhr. Wenn Sie wollen, hole ich Sie vorher ab.“ verkündete er. „Die Lotion dürfte jetzt eingezogen sein.“ gab Snape nur zur Antwort und würdigte den Schwarzhaarigen keines Blickes. Und dieses Glucksen, dieses verfluchte Glucksen, würde ihn auch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Potter hob sein Shirt auf, gluckste noch einmal und zog es dann über den Kopf. Dann setzte er sein Titelseitenlächeln auf und strahlte Snape ein „Danke nochmal.“ entgegen. Nicht, dass er vorher danke gesagt hätte um das „nochmal“ zu rechtfertigen. Snape knurrte als Antwort und schloss die Augen bis er das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür hörte. Mittwoch also. Noch drei Tage Ruhe.


	8. My sweet Prince

Eigentlich, das musste Severus zugeben, war es illusorisch gewesen, davon auszugehen er hätte nun drei Tage Ruhe vor Potter. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sich der Quälgeist nun schon seit fast 48 Stunden nicht bei ihm blicken lassen. Snape war fast geneigt so was wie positiv überrascht zu sein. Von Potter wohlgemerkt, welch Rarität. 

Es war Dienstag Abend und Severus ging seinem neuen Hobby nach: Trinken. Eigentlich hatte er nie viel für Alkohol übrig gehabt, aber die einsamen Abende im Schloss, die er früher so geliebt hatte, fühlten sich anders an, wenn man die ganze Zeit in seinem Kerker hockte um Harry Potter aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das mittlerweile dritte Glas Scotch ließ das bevorstehende Quidditchtraining mit Sonnenschein-Potter gleich viel weniger schrecklich erscheinen. Stattdessen grinste Snape finster in sich hinein, bei der Vorstellung, Potter könne sich ganz fürchterlich dämlich mit seinen Schülern anstellen.

Noch während er sich an dem Gedanken erfreute, klopfte es unverkennbar an der Tür. Siebenundvierzig Stunden und dreiundfünfzig Minuten. Fast, Potter, fast. Unwillig erhob sich Severus, als es noch mal an der Tür klopfte. Er wankte ein bisschen auf dem Weg zur Tür, strich sich aber etwas halbherzig noch die Robe glatt, bevor er sie öffnete. Die Tür, nicht die Robe, selbstverständlich.  
Harry Potter, Englands begehrtester Junggeselle, trug eine Jeans, die Snapes Meinung nach schleunigst verboten gehörte sowie ein schwarzes Hemd, das mindestens genauso verboten gehörte oder zumindest zwei geschlossene Knöpfe mehr vertragen hätte. Er lehnte im Türrahmen und lächelte Severus etwas peinlich berührt an. „Guten Abend, Professor.“ 

Ohne sich näher mit dem Gefühl der Irritation ob so viel Höflichkeit zu beschäftigen blaffte Snape ein „Was woll'n Sie?“ zurück und strich sich ärgerlich das Haar aus der Stirn. Das Glucksen. Bei Slytherin...!  
„Sir, haben Sie getrunken?“ fragte Potter und sah ihn neugierig an. Snape wich seinem Blick aus und grunzte als Antwort. Potter sah heute einfach unverschämt gut aus. „Ich hab was für Sie.“ verkündete Potter und drückte sich einfach an Snape vorbei in den Kerker. Ein Hauch Bergamotte streifte Severus und ließ sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellen. Potter führte doch was im Schilde!

Snape schloss die Tür lauter, als es nötig gewesen wäre und lenkte seine Schritte so zielstrebig wie möglich in Richtung seines Kabinetts. Glas Nummer vier musste es richten. Dann ließ er sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen und versuchte seine Gedanken von Bergamotte und makelloser Bauchmuskulatur abzulenken. Potter nestelte derweil in einem Beutel herum, der Snape jetzt erst auffiel. Dann förderte er ein kleines Bündel zutage und ließ sich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck in den Sessel gegenüber fallen.  
„Was ist das?“ grunzte Snape und stürzte die Hälfte seinen Scotchs auf einmal herunter. Weg mit der Bergamotte. Hoffentlich.

Er sah, wie Potters Augenbraue in Richtung seines Haaransatzes wanderte. „Ihr wievieltes Glas ist das?“ fragte er uns sah allen Ernstes besorgt aus. Snape schnaubte „Ich weiß ihre Besorgnis weder zu schätzen noch halte ich sie für angebracht. Ich kann sehr gut selbst entscheiden, wann ich zuviel getrunken habe!“ fauchte er und wusste im selben Moment, dass er definitv zuviel getrunken hatte. Er feierte diese Erkenntnis, indem er sich nachschenkte. „Zumal ich für heute keinen Besuch mehr geplant hatte...“ fügte er dann noch grollend hinzu. 

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen hielt ihm Potter nun das Bündel entgegen. Severus griff unwirsch danach und begann, es aus den mehreren Lagen Papier zu wickeln. Unter der unteren Schicht kam ein schlichtes, aber hübsches mahagonifarbenes Kästchen zum Vorschein. Snape sah ihn skeptisch an und Potter nickte. Als er es öffnete, fand er in dem Kästchen viele kleine Kügelchen. Snape wusste sofort, was das war. Er trank einen großen Schluck. „Wo haben Sie das her?“ fragte er misstrauisch. „Die hab ich von einem guten Freund besorgen lassen.“ antwortete Potter verschmitzt, offenbar um Bescheidenheit bemüht. 

Severus ließ seine rauen Finger durch die Samen gleiten, das mussten an die 200 Stück sein. Und Severus wusste genau, wie teuer auch nur ein einzelner war. „Sehen Sie's als Entschädigung für all die Trankzutaten, die ich Ihnen während meiner Schulzeit entwendet habe.“ grinste Potter. Severus brachte nur ein „Pah!“ zustande und nahm noch einen großen Schluck, bevor er das Kästchen mit den Mondbaumsamen wieder schloss und auf den Tisch stellte. 

Warum roch der ganze Raum nur so nach Bergamotte? Und was genau veranlasste sein Hirn, ständig darüber nachzudenken, wie Potter ohne diese viel zu enge Jeans aussah?„Außerdem wollte ich Sie nochmal um was bitten...“ fügte Potter hinzu. Aha, da haben wir's ja, dachte Severus und nahm es als Anlass, sein Glas mit einem weiteren Schluck zu leeren. 

„Mir ist da heute früh was Blödes passiert...“ begann er und fuhr fort, als Snape kurz nickte. „Ich hab meine Fanpost gelesen,“ Snape schnaubte verächtlich, „und offenbar bin ich in die Falle einer liebeswütigen jungen Dame mit leider nicht besonders guten Zauberkünsten gekommen...“ erklärte er und veranlasste Snape dazu, entsetzt zu gucken. „Es ist nicht Schlimmes!“ versicherte Potterschnell. „Aber ich konnte nur zu Ihnen kommen damit. Ich befürchte, das ganze hat nämlich nicht so ganz funktioniert, ich konnte es soweit aufheben, dass die Wirkung nicht eintritt. Aber die Pheromone bin ich leider nicht losgeworden...“

Ha! Von wegen Bergamotte. Zumindest wusste Snape jetzt, was es war. Pheromone. Warum zum Henker glaubte Potter, dass der Tränkemeister dafür nicht empfänglich war? Snape setzte sich etwas in seinem Sessel auf und rang um Beherrschung.   
„Was genau denken Sie, soll ich dagegen tun können?“ schnarrte er und knallte sein Glas etwas zu laut auf den Tisch. Potter zuckte nur etwas verzweifelt mit den Schultern. „Sie werden wohl warten müssen, bis die Wirkung nachlässt.“ lallte Snape gehässig und knöpfte den obersten Knopf seiner Robe auf. Ihm war verdammt warm nach all dem Scotch.

Potter sprang von seinem Sessel. „Aber das kann Tage dauern! Wie soll ich denn so Quidditchtraining geben? Die werden doch alle über mich herfallen...!“ keuchte Potter und wich dann einen Schritt zurück. Snape war ebenfalls aufgestanden und stand nur einen Fußbreit von Potter entfernt. 

„Kann man's ihnen denn verübeln?“ murmelte er und packte seinen ehemaligen Schüler am Hemdkragen. In Potters Augen mischte sich Überraschung mit Unsicherheit während Severus irgendwie versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Da war vor allem dieser hübsche Hals, der so elegant im Hemdausschnitt in Brustmuskeln überging. Die sehnigen, schmalen Hände und der leicht geöffnete Mund. Und dass er wusste, wie Potter unter seiner Kleidung aussah, machte das mit dem Sortieren nicht einfacher.

Salazar. Er wusste nicht, ob er das gerade gedacht oder laut ausgesprochen hatte, aber Harry Potter hatte gerade definitiv einen weiteren Knopf von seiner Robe geöffnet. Severus verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, als wenn ihm das helfen würde, sich zu konzentrieren. Mittlerweile waren es drei Knöpfe, dann sechs. Zählen konnte Severus also noch vor lauter Bergamotte. Vierzehn. Diese verdammte Robe nahm kein Ende. Nie. Weder morgens noch abends. Eigentlich fand Severus diesen Aspekt sehr angenehm. Gerade war er sich nicht so sicher, was er überhaupt fand, außer dass es ihm zu langsam ging. Was genau machte Potter da? Die Mühe, zu fragen, machte er sich nicht. 

„RAUS!“ brüllte Snape so laut er konnte, auch wenn ihm kein so scharfes S gelang, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. 

„Raus!“ setzte er noch einmal nach, diesmal allerdings etwas leiser. Er griff nach seinem Glas und schritt zum Kabinett um sich erneut einzuschenken. Schlimmer konnte es eh nicht werden. Er würdigte Potter keines Blickes, so entging ihm der undefinierbare Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn sicher zum Grübeln gebracht hätte. Stattdessen hörte nur, wie sich die Tür erst öffnete und dann wieder schloss während er einen großen Schluck trank. Kraftlos ließ er das Glas zurück auf die Platte sinken bevor er beschloss, dass eine kalte Dusche ihm jetzt wahrscheinlich am ehesten helfen würde.


	9. Devil in the Details

Snape erwachte um halb elf mit unsäglichen Kopfschmerzen und einem faulen Geschmack im Mund. Unter Stöhnen schleppte er sich in sein Büro und nahm eine Phiole Anti-Kopfschmerz, dann schlurfte er ins Bad und pinkelte während er seine selbst gemachte Zahnpasta auf seine Zahnbürste strich. Was für ein beschissener Tag das werden würde! Während er sich eine Badewanne einließ, bestellte er bei einem Hauselfen Eier und Bohnen mit Toast zum Frühstück und ließ sich dann in das dampfende Wasser gleiten. Er wusch sich ausgiebig, rasierte sich und versuchte sich in Beachtung seines Kopfschmerzes so sanft wie möglich die Haare zu waschen. Dann stieg er aus der Wanne und in seinen Bademantel, auf dessen Brust ein opulentes Slytherin-Logo prangte. Albus hatte diese Dinger allen Hauslehrern zu Weihnachten geschenkt.

Severus ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen, wo soeben sein Frühstück neben dem Tagespropheten erschienen war. Er ließ den Tee doppelt so lange ziehen wie sonst und blätterte unmotiviert durch die Zeitschrift, bis er sich auf Seite sieben verschluckte weil Potter ihm von dort entgegen lachte. Potter...sein Blick wanderte zu dem Mahagonikästchen. Was hatte sich Potter nur dabei gedacht? Was hatte sich Potter überhaupt gedacht, voller Pheromone in seinem Kerker aufzutauchen und...Snape verbannte die Erinnerung und widmete sich lieber dem Artikel. Er sollte besser seinen Kopf frei bekommen vor diesem vermaledeiten Quidditchtraining.  
Der Artikel war von Rita Kimmkorn, was nie ein gutes Zeichen war. Snape schnaubte bei dem Gedanken an diese impertinente Person. Schon alleine die Überschrift...“Harry Potter – macht Ruhm einsam?“ Severus war kurz davor, die Zeitung einfach an die Wand zu werfen.

„Harry Potter, einundzwanzig Jahre (das war gelogen, Harry war fast 24), der wohl berühmteste junge Mann der Zaubererwelt (das war nicht gelogen) und Starsucher der englischen Quidditchnationalmannschaft. An Ruhm, Ehre und Geld mangelt es diesem gottesgleichen Abbild eines Mannes wohl kaum. Doch eines fehlt: eine Frau an seiner Seite. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Kollegen ist Potter nie mit Frauengeschichten in den Medien aufgefallen, was uns doch zu der Frage führt: Woran liegt das? Ist es die enttäuschte Liebe zu seiner ehemaligen Mitschülerin Hermine Granger (hier schnaubte Severus erneut), die sein Herz noch immer nicht für eine neue Frau frei gibt? Oder bevorzugt unser Lieblingsstar es etwa, sich nicht fest zu binden und reist von einer jungen hoffnungsvollen Dame zur anderen? Auch meine Recherchen konnten nichts über das Liebesleben des jungen Mister Potter zutage fördern, abgesehen von einer groben Schätzung an Fanpost, die ihn wöchentlich erreicht. Laut seinem Management handelt es sich hierbei und weit über tausend Briefe! Dass da nichts für den Starsucher dabei sein soll, ist schwerlich vorstellbar. Leider stand uns Harry Potter aufgrund des momentan stattfindenden Intensivtrainings nicht für ein Interview zur Verfügung, wir wünschen aber allen Bewerberinnen um das Herz von Harry Potter weiterhin viel Erfolg und hoffen, unseren Lieblingsstar in naher Zukunft endlich im Liebesglück sehen zu dürfen!“

Angewidert ließ Severus den Tagespropheten sinken. Einen so grauenvollen Artikel hatte er lange nicht mehr gelesen und das Foto von Harry darüber, der amüsiert in die Kamera blickte und zwinkerte ließ das Ganze schon grotesk wirken. Sicher war es ihm auch schon aufgefallen, dass Potter offenbar keine Freundin zu haben schien, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Vermutlich amüsierte er sich einfach ab und an ein bisschen, wie junge Leute das halt so machten. Ein böses kleines Stimmchen in Severus' Hinterkopf versuchte zu erklären, dass Potter nach der gestrigen Aktion auch genausogut schwul sein könnte, doch Severus brachte die Stimme mit einem wütenden Schluck Tee zum Schweigen.

Statt des Tagespropheten griff er nun zu seiner Ausgabe „Das Zaubertrankjournal“, die er am Vortag zu lesen begonnen hatte und versank in einem sehr gut recherchierten Artikel über die Anpassung von Vielsafttrank um Tiergestalten zu ermöglichen, was vielen Leute die Animagusprüfung ersparen könnte. Währenddessen holte er sich einige Bücher für vergleichende Lektüre heran und unterstrich besonders interessante Textpassagen. Er erinnerte sich, auf dem letztem Kongress mit dem Autor gesprochen zu haben, ein sehr kleiner, dünner Mann mit Glatze, der sein Handwerk aber zu verstehen schien. Severus war begeistert, obwohl er hier und da einige Anmerkungen zu machen hatte. Nachdem er den Artikel durch hatte, las er erneut seine Notizen und begann einen Brief zu verfassen. So sehr er es manchmal doch hasste, sich mit anderen Tränkemeistern auszutauschen, dieser hier hatte Beachtliches geleistet.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ungeduldig stand Snape auf und eilte zur Tür, wer wagte es, ihn jetzt zu stören? Noch während er die Tür aufriss, schwante ihm, wer das wohl sein würde und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Vor ihm stand Harry Potter und sah ihm völlig entgeistert entgegen. „Sie sind zu früh!“ blaffte Snape und funkelte sein Gegenüber an. Potter sah aus, als könne er vor Lachen kaum an sich halten. „Nein Sir, es ist halb drei. Warum tragen Sie einen Bademantel?“ fragte der vorlaute Mund zurück und Severus zuckte zusammen. War es wirklich schon so spät? Hatte er wirklich vier Stunden mit diesem Artikel zugebracht? Ein Blick auf sein Stundenglas bestätigte seine Befürchtung. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er tatsächlich noch immer seinen Bademantel trug. Nur seinen Bademantel. Und der war nicht sonderlich sorgfältig zusammengebunden. Und Potter musterte seine Brust. Eindeutig. Was bei Merlin war hier bloß los?

„Warten Sie hier!“ blaffte er und knallte Potter die Tür vor der Nase zu. Eilig ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und schlüpfte in seine Unterwäsche. Dann griff er nach einer seiner schwarzen Hosen und einem schwarzen Pullover. Wenn er schon die nächsten Stunden neben dem Quidditchfeld verbringen musste, wollte er wenigstens nicht vor Hitze in seinen Roben sterben. Severus stieg in seine üblichen Stiefel, steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche seines Pullovers und griff nach einem Buch. Dann verließ er seinen Kerker und trat zu Potter auf den Flur. Der zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „So leger heute Professor?“ gluckste er doch er fing sich nur einen wütenden Blick ein. Severus beschloss, Potter einfach zu ignorieren. Er würde das Glucksen ignorieren, das schon wieder viel zu enge Trikot, die irritierten Seitenblicke und erst recht die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend. 

Das Quidditchtraining war nicht halb so schlimm, wie Severus befürchtet hatte. Die Wirkung der Pheromone schien größtenteils nachgelassen zu haben und der Großteil der Teilnehmer war tatsächlich männlich und offenbar sehr hetero. Harry erklärte erst, wie das Leben als Profispieler war und zeigte danach einen Spielzug, den die Teilnehmer in Zweiergruppen erst auf dem Boden und dann in der Luft übten. Harry ging durch die Schüler und gab jeder Gruppe nach einer Minute Beobachtung Tips. Snape musste sich eingestehen, dass Potter sich gar nicht mal so blöd anstellte. Verdammt. Da aber wenigstens beim heutigen Training niemand Gefahr zu laufen schien, sich selbst umzubringen, widmete Snape sich seiner Lektüre und sah nur ab und an auf um einen Blick auf Potter zu werfen. Der gestrige Abend macht ihm zu schaffen. Und dass Potter so tat, als sei nichts geschehen, machte ihm noch viel mehr zu schaffen. Verdammter Potter.

Severus heftete seinen Blick auf die hochgewachsene Gestalt mit den unzähmbaren schwarzen Haaren. Potter wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, während er die Stunde beendete. Die Schüler klatschen (Snape schnaubte) und dann fragte ein pickelgesichtiger viertklässler, ob Harry ihnen nicht mal ein cooles Flugmanöver zeigen könne. Natürlich stimmte der freudestrahlend zu. Dann schwang Potter sich auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Hätte Severus etwas für Kunstflug oder fürs Fliegen überhaupt übrig gehabt, währe ihm wohl die Spucke weggeblieben. Doch Severus schätze weder das eine noch das andere, so murmelte er nur „Angeber“ und tat so, also würde er weiter lesen.Was er nicht tat. Seine Augen folgten Potter, der wie ein Raubvogel durch die Luft zischte und schließlich mit einem gekonnten Manöver wieder landete. Wieder klatschten alle und Potter lachte, während er die Schüler Richtung Umkleiden scheuchte. 

Dann hielt er inne und blieb stehen. Severus sah schnell in sein Buch, als er seinen ehemaligen Schüler auf sich zukommen sah. Ein Paar Schritte bevor er vor ihm stand sah Severus auf und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Harry Waschbrettbauch Potter zog soeben sein Trikot über den Kopf. Snape schluckte hart. Verdammt. Nicht starren. Harry Einfaltspinsel Potter. Harry Erbsengehirn Potter. Harry zu-heiß-für-Worte Potter. Bei Slytherin, das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

Das Glucksen. Severus wurde aus seinen (unfreiwilligen) Gedanken gerissen und sah in Potters höchst amüsiertes Gesicht. „Danke fürs Aufsichtführen.“ sagte er aber nur und sah Severus verschmitzt an. „Hrnf“ machte Snape zur Antwort und gestikulierte irgendwas mit der Hand. Verdammt, verdammt. Potter wischte sich mit dem verschwitzen Hemd über die Stirn und die Brust. Severus starrte das Gras unter seinen Füßen an, dass es hätte anfangen müssen zu welken unter seinem Blick. Dann räusperte Potter sich. „Ähm...das ist jetzt vielleicht etwas komisch..“ fing er an. Die kleine fiese Stimme in Severus Hinterkopf wollte erklären, dass es eh nicht mehr komischer ging doch Severus nickte Potter auffordernd zu. Warum auch immer.

„Wahrscheinlich wissen Sie es nicht...aber äh...morgen ist mein Geburtstag. Und da ich hier ja mehr oder minder festsitze, wollte ich fragen ob Sie zumindest morgen mit mir zu abend essen würden.“ Er lachte nervös „Es ist ja sonst keiner da...“ fügte er dann noch hastig hinzu und kratze sich am Kopf. Severus sah Potter an, als hätte er ihm gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. „Bitte?“ krächzte er. „Ich dachte nur, weil außer uns nur Schüler hier sind...“ versuchte Potter es nochmal und endlich fing Severus Gehirn wieder an zu funktionieren. „Was in der Welt lässt Sie glauben, ich würde gerne ihren Geburtstag mit Ihnen feiern? Warum treffen sie sich nicht mit ihren Freunden?“ zischte er. Das saß. Potters Augen wurden schmal für eine Sekunde, doch dann schien er sich wieder zu fangen. „Ron und Hermine sind im Urlaub.“ sagte er. Und dann: „Bitte.“

Severus sah auf, als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Bitte. Potter spielte mit fiesen Tricks. Severus kapitulierte. „Gut, kommen Sie um acht in die Kerker, ich lass uns etwas zu essen bringen. Und wehe, sie haben Partyhütchen dabei!“ fauchte er und erhob sich um ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Schloss zurück zu gehen. Dass Potter grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd entging ihm nicht. In was hatte er sich da nur hineingeritten.


	10. Drowning by Numbers

Der restliche Tag war die Hölle. Kaum war die Sonne untergegangen, pfefferte Severus das Magazin, das er über Stunden vergeblich versucht hatte, zu lesen, auf den Tisch und beschloss einfach schlafen zu gehen. Er hatte morgen noch den ganzen Tag Zeit, sich das Hirn zu zermartern. Nach einer dürftigen Abendtoilette schlüpfte Severus in sein geliebtes altmodisches Nachthemd und kroch unter die Bettdecke. Nachdem er einigen Minuten dem Schein seiner Nachtleuchte dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er über die kahlen Kerkermauern flackerte, löschte er das Licht und grub den Kopf ins Kissen. Merkwürdigerweise schlief er fast sofort ein.

Als Severus erwachte, wurde es gerade hell, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen krochen über die Schlossgründe und die Vögel zwitscherten. Noch bevor Severus richtig wach war, wurde er sich seiner schmerzenden Erektion bewusst. Er seufzte und schloß die Augen wieder. Was auch immer er geträumt hatte, es musste ihm gefallen haben. Außerdem war Severus nach fast vier Wochen ohne Sex ein wenig unausgelastet. Mühsam erhob er sich und tapste unter die Dusche um sich Abhilfe zu schaffen. Es gelang ihm sogar fast, dabei nicht an Potter zu denken. 

Als Severus frisch geduscht und bekleidet in sein Wohnzimmer kam, wartete dort bereits dampfender Tee neben Toast und Eiern auf ihn. Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und griff mit der rechten Hand nach dem Tagespropheten, die Linke langte nach dem Tee. Genüsslich nahm er einen Schluck während er die Zeitung aufrollte und spuckte dann fast die Hälfte auf seine Zeitung. Harry Potter. Schon wieder. In großen, goldenen Buchstaben gratulierte der Tagesprophet seinem Liebling zum Geburtstag. Knurrend tauschte Severus die Zeitung gegen eine Scheibe Toast und versank endlich in den Grübeleien, die er den ganzen gestrigen Tag vor sich her geschoben hatte.

Er fand Potter heiß. Es half nicht wirklich, es sich einzugestehen. Er war ein Mann und er stand auf Männer und Potter war ein ausgesprochen gutaussehendes Exemplar. Im Gegensatz zu Severus. Severus war Mitte Vierzig, groß und recht schlaksig, wenn er auch breite Schultern hatte. Er hatte eine Hakennase und fast schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar, dass in der Regel ziemlich unordentlich von seinem Kopf hing, wenn er wieder Stunden über einen Trank gebeugt gewesen war. Und vor allem hatte er unzählige Narben auf seinem ganzen Körper. Seine Vorzüge waren definitiv andere, beschloss er. Potter jedoch...Potter war jung, durchtrainiert und etwa einsfünfundachtzig. Er hatte ein Lächeln wie aus diesen Muggelreklamen für Zahnpasta, diese strahlenden grünen Augen und die verwegenen dunklen Haare. Und dann dieses grenzenlose Selbstbewusstsein. Und ausgerechnet er hatte Snape zu seinem Geburtstagsdate auserkoren.

Snape lachte in sich hinein bei dem Gedanken ein Date mit Potter zu haben. Natürlich wollte er nur mit ihm zu abend essen weil sonst keiner da war. Severus war kein Idiot. Was auch immer mit Potter vorgestern durchgegangen war, konnte man vermutlich getrost auf seinen üblichen Zustand der geistigen Verwirrung zurückführen. Wäre Potter nicht Potter, hätte Severus wahrscheinlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, sich mit ihm das Bett zu teilen, aber es war nunmal Potter. Er riss sich besser ein bisschen zusammen. Potter war aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach äußerst heterosexuell und nicht im geringsten daran interessiert, Snape aufzureißen. Dann musste Severus erneut innerlich lachen als er sich vorstellte, was passieren würde, wenn Potter ihn den Weasleys als seinen neuen Freund vorstellen würde. Oh ihre Gesichter...

Severus schnaubte. Genug von dieser Absurdität. Stattdessen schnippste er mit den Fingern, woraufhin ein kleiner Hauself erschien, der sich so weit verbeugte, dass seine Nase den Kerkerboden berührte. „Sir, Sie wünschen?“ piepste das Wesen und rührte sich nicht. Severus bestellte für sich und einen Gast Abendessen zu halb neun am Abend und nach einer weiteren Verbeugung verschwand der kleine Elf wieder mit einem Knall. Dann fiel Severus ein, dass er Potter wahrscheinlich etwas schenken sollte. Der Gedanke befremdete ihn, aber es half nichts. Wenn man mit jemandem seinen Geburtstag feiert, sollte man ihm ein Geschenk besorgen, selbst wenn es Potter war.

Missmutig erhob Severus sich, holte seinen Umhang und trat kurz darauf in das grün auflodernde Feuer seines Kamins.

Es war auf die Minute acht Uhr, als es an der Tür klopfte. Severus warf einen letzten Blick in Richtung seines Schnapskabinetts, das ihm gefälligst zu helfen hatte heute abend.  
Etwas steif lenkte er seine Schritte in Richtung der Tür und öffnete. Potter wirkte nicht minder angespannt als er selbst, schien sich aber sofort zu fangen und schleuderte ihm ein „Guten Abend!“ entgegen, begleitet von einem umwerfenden Lächeln. Severus kräuselte die Oberlippe und bedeutete Potter einzutreten. 

„Sie haben sich aber schick gemacht.“ kicherte Potter und am liebsten hätte Snape sich nun dafür geohrfeigt, dass er statt seiner üblichen, abgetragenen Robe seine neuere angezogen hatte. Eigentlich war es das gleiche Modell, nur dass dieses eben keine Löcher aufwies und frisch gebügelt war. Allein dass Potter das bemerkte, war peinlich genug. Zumal dieser in seine übliche, viel zu gut sitzende Jeans gekleidet war und dazu wieder eines dieser verboten engen Shirts trug. Nur seine Haare schienen etwas ordentlicher als sonst. 

Etwas ratlos stand Potter im Raum, bis Snape die Türe wieder schloss und sich räusperte. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.“ murmelte er und zauberte damit ein erneutes Strahlen auf Potters Gesicht. Snape ignorierte das und schritt direkt zu seinem Schnapskabinett, wo er zwei Gläser mit Feuerwhiskey füllte und dann seinem Gast eines reichte.“Auf dass Ihnen dieses Jahr hoffentlich ein Klatscher an den Kopf fliegen möge!“ knurrte Snape und stieß sein Glas gegen das Potters, der daraufhin unverhohlen grinste und einen Schluck trank.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie beide, nur das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers war zu hören, bis Bewegung in Severus kam und er Potter bedeutete, sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Er war bereits gedeckt, Severus hatte darauf geachtet, dass die Hauselfen ja keinen Dekor oder schnörkeliges Geschirr verwendeten, was zu entsetzten Blicken geführt hatte. „Na das ist ja fast schon romantisch.“ bemerkte Potter und Snape zuckte kurz zusammen, fing sich aber gleich wieder und grinste süffisant. „Alles nur für Sie.“ hauchte er und trank einen Schluck. Wenn Potter es drauf anlegen wollte, bitte.

Severus war schließlich derjenige, der hier mit offenen Karten spielte. Potter musste ja nun mittlerweile unmissverständlich mitbekommen haben, dass er schwul war. Und nach dem vorletzten Abend dürfte es ihm auch nicht mehr allzu unwahrscheinlich erscheinen, dass Snape eventuell auf ihn stand. Wenn Potter das Spielchen hier also spielen wollte, Severus würde sicher nicht kneifen. Mit einem weiteren Schluck leerte er sein Glas und sah zu Potter. 

Der musterte ihn gespannt, das Whiskeyglas in der Hand leicht kreisend. Einige Sekunden hielten sie Blickkontakt, dann zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und beschwor die Whiskeyflasche auf den Tisch. Wenn das nun schon so los ging, war es sicher das beste, seine wirbelnden Gedanken betrunken zu machen. Er goß sich nach und stellte die Flasche dann in die Mitte des Tischs. „Nun Potter, ich nehme an, sie haben diesen wunderschönen Artikel im Tagespropheten gesehen heute?“ schnarrte Snape und freute sich diebisch über das Rot auf Potters Wangen.

„Ich hasse Rita Kimmkorn!“ fauchte Potter und trank einen großen Schluck. Offenbar hatte Snape da einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Doch noch bevor er weiter nachhaken konnte, erschien das Essen auf den Tellern und die Weingläser füllten sich. Die Zornesfalte auf Potters Stirn glättete sich und verwandelte sich in pures Staunen. „Woah, was ist das?“ fragte er uns Severus schnaubte. Potter war so ein Banause.

Nachdem Severus seinem Gegenüber erklärt hatte, was Entrecôte war aßen sie beide stillschweigend. Selbst zum Dessert verlor Snape keine Worte, den Pudding konnte Potter immerhin erkennen. Nachdem sie auch die zweite Flasche Wein schweigend geleert hatten, verschwanden die Teller und Weingläser wieder und Snape erhob sich. Potter schien ein wenig zu grübeln und goß sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. Severus konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Stimmung zwischen Ihnen angespannt war und war froh, dem für einige Sekunden entkommen zu können um Potters Geschenk aus seinem Schlafzimmer zu holen. Bevor er den Raum wieder betrat atmete er tief ein.

Potter hatte es sich mittlerweile in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht und starrte in sein Glas. Leichtes Rot zierte seinen Wangen, offenbar zeigte der Alkohol seine erste Wirkung. Severus griff nach seinem Glas und ließ dann das Kästchen in Potters Schoß plumpsen, sodass dieser vor Schreck fast sein Getränk über den Kerkerboden schüttete. Etwas nervös befingerte Potter das Päckchen und sah Snape dann zweifelnd an. “Sie haben mir nicht wirklich ein Geburtstagsgeschenk gekauft?” fragte er ungläubig. Snape grunzte bloß zustimmend. Der Bengel würde ihn nicht auch noch dazu bekommen, es zuzugeben, das Ganze war schon lächerlich genug. Potter strahlte über beide Ohren und begann dann vorsichtig, das Papier zu lösen, bis er ein Schnaufen von sich gab und Snape noch viel ungläubiger ansah. Der hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in den gegenüber stehenden Sessel sinken lassen und tat so als konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Feuerwhiskey.

“Aber das hätte doch nicht sein müssen...” setzte Potter an, noch immer völlig ungläubig zwischen dem Zaubererschach und Snape hin und her blickend. Severus setze sein gehässigstes Grinsen auf, als er verkündete “Nun Potter, ich dachte ein wenig geistige Ertüchtigung tut Ihnen zur Abwechslung mal gut, wo Sie doch sonst immer nur Ihren Körper stählen.” Severus wollte sich auf die Zunge beißen, das war etwas mehr als er hatte sagen wollen doch Potter schien es nicht aufzufallen. Stattdessen öffnete er das Kästchen vorsichtig und entnahm eine der Spielfiguren.

Severus hatte einige Zauberschachspiele begutachtet. Die meisten waren ihm zu kitschig gewesen, weswegen er sich letztendlich für eins zu 12 Galleonen und 15 Sickel entschieden hatte, dessen Figuren etwas ungewöhnlich geformt waren. Zuerst waren sie weder aus Kristall noch aus Metall sondern schienen aus Horn zu sein, eventuell sogar Drachenschuppen, vermutete Severus bei den schwarzen Figuren. Die Schachfelder waren nicht aufgemalt sondern schienen einzeln geschnitzt und eingesetzt worden zu sein. Es war das einzige Exemplar in dem Geschäft, und das, in Kombination mit dem etwas rustikalen Design der Figuren hatte Severus dazu bewegt es trotz des etwas höhreren Preises zu kaufen.

“Wow!” entfuhr es Potter, als er die Figur betrachtete. “Das war doch bestimmt teuer!” etwas schuldbewusst schaute er nun drein und erinnerte Severus plötzlich wieder sehr an den elfjährigen Potter, der verängstigt vor dem sprechenden Hut gestanden hatte. Offenbar war er es nicht gewöhnt, Geschenke zu bekommen, schlussfolgerte Severus und machte nur eine abwinkende Handbewegung. “Seien Sie sich gewiss, ich habe mich nicht für Sie in finanzielle Unkosten gestürzt.” schnarrte er und trank einen weiteren Schluck. So langsam fing das Zeug an zu wirken.

“Spielen wir eine Runde?” fragte Potter dann und Severus verschluckte sich fast. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. “Sie glauben, sie wären ein Gegner für mich?” grinste er und sah, wie Potter sich endlich wieder etwas aufrichtete. “Ich hab mit Ron viel trainiert während meiner Schulzeit.” gab er zurück, was Severus fast zum Lachen brachte. Wenn Potter glaubte, dass ein Sieg über diesen Weasley auch nur annähernd bedeute, dass er Severus schlagen könnte, war er definitiv übergeschnappt.

“Nun gut, Potter. Aber ich werde keine Gnade walten lassen und ich will hinterher keine Klagen hören. Und ich werde Sie auch nicht aus Mitleid gewinnen lassen oder weil Sie Geburtstag haben.” zischte Severus und spürte tatsächlich sowas wie gespannte Erregung. Er hatte lange kein Zaubererschach gespielt, war er doch unter seinen Kollegen als gefürchteter und somit unbeliebter Gegner bekannt. Potter grinste nur und zog dann das kleine Beistelltischchen zwischen sie um das Spiel darauf aufzubauen. Wie symbolisch, dachte Severus, dass er selbst die weißen Figuren nahm und Snape die schwarzen zuteilte.

Severus füllte ihre Gläser nach und ließ Potter seinen ersten Zug machen. Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange und er verkündete “Schach matt!” als seine Dame Potters König in tausend Teile schlug. Sein Gegenüber kräuselte auf höchst amüsante Art und Weise die Stirn und zog eine Schnute, schien dann aber seinen Fehler zu begreifen und leerte sein Glas. “Noch mal!” verlangte er und hielt Severus dann sein leeres Glas entgegen, der kurz überlegte ob Potter jetzt Schnaps oder Schach gemeint hatte und zu dem Ergebnis kam, dass es vermutlich beides war. Er erhob sich und holte eine neue Flasche aus dem Kabinett.

“Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so trinkfest sind.” bemerkte Severus während er das Glas seines Gastes füllte nur um kurz darauf sein eigenes zu leeren und nachzufüllen. Potter sah ihn etwas glasig an und grinste “Eigentlich versuch ich nur, Sie abzufüllen, damit ich Sie in der nächsten Runde schlage!” kicherte er und nahm einen erneuten Schluck. Potter schien betrunkener zu sein, als er zugeben wollte. Und dann knöpfte er einen weiteren Knopf seines Hemds auf. Severus schluckte und wandte seinen Blick ab auf das Schachbrett, wo die Figuren gerade wieder ihre Ausgangspositionen einnahmen.

Auch diese Runde entschied Severus für sich, wenn er diesmal jedoch etwas länger brauchte. Er schrieb es seinem eigenen Alkoholpegel zu und als Potter verkündete “Aller guten Dinge sind drei!” stimmte er widerspruchslos zu und schenkte ihnen erneut nach, während die kleinen Figürchen auf dem Schachbrett erneut in Position gingen. Severus hatte das Gefühl, die Raumtemperatur war um mindestens zehn Grad gestiegen, also öffnete er den obersten Knopf seiner Robe und schlug die Manschetten seiner Ärmel hoch. Er glaubte, Potter gegenüber schmunzeln zu sehen, war sich aber nicht sicher und nahm noch einen Schluck Whiskey um den Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Die dritte Runde schien tatsächlich nicht besonders gut für Severus zu laufen. Potter hatte sich nach sechs Zügen einen klaren Vorteil erarbeitet und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass der das auch wusste. Und genoss. Severus Nacken kribbelte. Fünf Züge später richtete Potter sich auf und verkündete “In drei Zügen sind Sie Schach Matt”. Severus fuhr sich durchs Haar und sah zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler auf. “Nun, Ihr Plan scheint Erfolg zu haben, Potter.” knirschte Severus und registrierte wie dessen Grinsen doppelt so breit wurde. Irgendwie musste er aus dieser Situation heraus kommen, eine Niederlage gegen Potter war absolut inakzeptabel und stand nicht zur Debatte.

Severus leerte sein mittlerweile sechstes Glas und spürte, wie ihn Schwindel übermannte. Er hatte eindeutig zuviel Getrunken und nicht mal das Training der letzten Tage konnte verhindern, dass der Whiskey ihm mächtig zu Kopf stieg. Potter gluckste schon wieder vor sich hin. Nun gut, Severus war schon immer gut darin gewesen, mit fiesen Tricks zu kämpfen, warum also nicht jetzt?

„Diese Frau Kimmkorn scheint auch ein sehr reges Interesse an Ihrem Liebesleben zu haben...“ hauchte er und bewegte seinen Springer. Potter keuchte leise auf und funkelte ihn an. „Diese Schreckschraube macht mich wahnsinnig!“ fauchte er und stellte sein Glas etwas gröber als es nötig gewesen wäre auf den Tisch. „Ständig fragt sie meine Teamkamerade oder irgendwelche Leute, die ich flüchtig kenne, über mich aus.“ er verdrehte die Augen und Severus registrierte mit Freude, dass sein nächster Zug nicht sonderlich überlegt schien.

„Oh, aber sie müssen doch sicher jede Woche eine andere haben. Obliviaten Sie die Damen hinterher oder warum findet diese Reporterin keine, die aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern will?“ neckte Severus ihn und tat seinen nächsten Zug. Wenn das hier Erfolg hatte, war Potter in drei Zügen Schach Matt. Der nahm einen großen Schluck, während dem er sich offenbar Worte zurecht legte. „Nun, ihm Gegensatz zu Ihrem scheint mein Liebesleben eher langweilig zu sein.“ schnappte Potter und Severus zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Sie scheinen unsere kurze Begegnung in diesem Hotel nicht vergessen zu haben.“ schnarrte Severus. „Wie lange kannten Sie sich? Doch hoffentlich länger als fünf Minuten?“ fragte Potter und gluckste wieder. 

Moment, wann genau hatte Potter den Spieß noch mal umgedreht? „Ich kann Sie beruhigen, Maxwell und ich haben uns nicht an diesem Abend kennen gelernt.“ verkündete er in seiner öligsten Stimme. Und bedeutete seinem Gegenspieler mit einer Handbewegung, gefälligst seinen nächsten Zug zu machen. Der sah ihn kurz forschend an und zog dann. „...Maxwell...ist also Ihr Freund?“ fragte er, und es klang etwas unwohl. Offenbar hatte Severus recht, Potter war nicht nur heterosexuell, er fand Homosexualität offenbar auch befremdlich. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er überrascht gewesen wäre. „Maxwell und ich haben ein Arrangement, das ist alles.“ erklärte Severus und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er Potter das überhaupt erklärte. Zeit für Machtwechsel.

„Sie haben also bisher keine Dame finden können, die es dauerhaft mit Ihnen aushält, nehme ich an?“ grinste Severus, doch Potter schien der Spaß an ihrem Gestichel abhanden gekommen sein. Er sah verletzt aus und Severus seufzte. „Nun gut Potter, entweder Sie haben jetzt noch eine zündende Idee oder Sie sind in zwei Zügen Schach Matt.“ sagte er trocken und zog seinen Springer, der nun gefährlich nah an Potters Dame stand. „Ich muss mal pinkeln.“ war die Antwort, Potter sah immer noch etwas trotzig drein. Severus deutete auf die Tür hinter sich, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer und seinem Bad führte. Ganz schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite, dass Mister Goldjunge Quidditchtalent Potter gleich sehr betrunken sein Schlafzimmer durchqueren würde. 

Der strauchelte etwas auf dem Weg zur Tür, fand sein Ziel aber und ließ Severus und seine kreisenden Gedanken vorerst allein. Er musste sich zusammen reißen. Am besten verabschiedete er Potter so schnell wie möglich bevor er noch etwas Dummes machte. Severus grub den Kopf in die Hände. In was hatte er sich da nur hinein geritten. Am liebsten hätte er Potter im Schlafzimmer aufgelauert, ihn aufs Bett geworfen und ihn ordentlich durchgevögelt. Zusammen reißen, Severus!

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hörte Severus ein Krachen aus dem Schlafzimmer und etwas schwerfällig erhob er sich und ging Richtung Tür, aus der Potter in dem Moment trat und sich den Ellenbogen rieb. „Verdammt, ich hab mich gestoßen...“ murrte er und Severus meinte, ihn ein wenig lallen zu hören. „Zeigen Sie mal her!“ sagte er und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. Langsam kam Potter näher getorkelt und blieb dann vor Severus stehen um seinen Ellbogen in die Höhe zu heben. „Ich glaub es ist nicht schlimm...“ murmelte er. Er war wirklich nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als Severus, der nach dem Ellbogen griff. Nur eine kleine Schürfwunde und eine Beule, Englands Superheld würde darüber hinweg kommen, befand er. Doch noch bevor Severus das verkünden konnte, geriet Potter ein wenig ins Straucheln und griff nach ihm um Halt zu suchen.

„Ups...“bemerkte der nur doch Severus hörte ihn nicht. Potter stand so nah vor ihm, dass seine von Alkohol benebelten Gedanken rasten, die Hand klammerte sich noch am immer am Stoff seines Ärmels fest, Potters Ellenbogen noch immer in seiner eigenen Hand. Das strubbelige schwarze Haar vor seiner Nase, die rosa Wangen kurz darunter, der leicht geöffnete Mund. Und dann hob Potter das Gesicht und sah Severus an. Sein Blick war unergründlich und Severus bildete sich ein, dass er sogar noch etwas näher kam. Der Bengel roch gut, mal abgesehen von seiner Fahne. Einige Sekunden verharrten sie so bevor Severus Hirn wieder ansprang und er einen Schritt zurück tat.

„Scheiße.“ flüsterte Potter und rieb sich wieder den Ellenbogen. „Sie sollten vielleicht ins Bett gehen.“ presste Severus hervor und beschloss, dass er mindestens einen Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse für seine Selbstbeherrschung verdient hatte. Potter nickte nur, murmelte einen Gutenachtgruß und wankte dann zur Tür. Als er selbige hinter sich schloss, ließ Severus sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen und leerte sein für diesen Abend letztes Glas. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen. Zu knapp. Er musste sich das ganz schnell aus dem Kopf schlagen. Je schneller, desto besser.


	11. Because I want you

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich hundeelend. Offenbar wurde das zur Gewohnheit, wie nett. Am liebsten wäre er gar nicht erst aufgestanden, aber vom Tischchen zog bereits der Duft seines Frühstücks herüber, das ein Hauself dort bereits platziert hatte. Widerwillig richtete er sich auf und musste unmittelbar gegen Schwindel ankämpfen. Der Tee würde lange ziehen müssen heute. Auf dem Weg zum Klo machte er einen Umweg und beförderte er das Teesieb in die dampfende Kanne. Im Bad wusch er sich ausgiebig und sehr kalt das Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne. Er war eindeutig zu alt für soviel Schnaps vorm Schlafen.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer öffnete er mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs das einzige Fenster und ließ sich dann in seinen Sessel fallen um sich einzugießen. Ein großer Schluck heißer Tee, von dem Severus nicht viel schmeckte. Zum einen weil er sich die Zunge verbrannte und zum anderen weil seine Geschmacksnerven immer noch von dem Whiskey irritiert waren. Severus musste etwas hölzern lachen, als er darüber nachdachte, dass seine Geschmacksnerven nicht das einzige war, was irritiert war. Galgenhumor war schon immer seine Spezialität gewesen.

Der zweite Schluck Tee war bedeutend angenehmer und brachte sein Hirn soweit in Gang, dass er sich etwas Toast zutraute. Gedankenverloren kaute er auf einer Ecke herum und ließ den gestrigen Abend revue passieren. Er hatte sich nach langem Schweigen mit Potter volllaufen lassen, ihn zweieinhalb Mal beim Schach geschlagen und ihn am Ende fast geküsst. Ein tolles Resümee. Severus nahm einen erneuten Schluck Tee. Er war also offenbar verrückt nach Potter. Diesen aufgeblasenen, aufgekratzten, unverschämten, vor allem unverschämt gutaussehenden, charmanten Potter.

Severus seufzte. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Wie genau und wann genau war das passiert? Er würde nicht von sich behaupten, dass er romantische Gefühle für seinen ehemaligen Schüler hegte, wo Romantik ihm doch generell fern lag, aber er stand eindeutig und ernsthaft auf ihn. Super Severus, du bist an dem selben Punkt an dem du gestern schon warst, Gratulation. Bei Merlins Bart, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Entweder er machte sich ernsthaft an Potter ran oder er ließ es bleiben aber dieses Schulmädchengetue hielt ja niemand aus! Wütend stellte Severus die Tasse auf den Teller. Er würde einfach so tun als wäre nichts passiert. Das war eh seine Spezialität.

Den Rest des Tages verkroch Severus sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer und studierte Bücher. Hauptsache er war abgelenkt. Außerdem musste er sich irgendwie darauf vorbereiten, dass er morgen wieder Potters Trainingsaufsicht spielen musste. Ein Paar Mal wanderte sein Blick zum dem Schachspiel, das immer noch genauso dort stand, wie sie es gestern zurück gelassen hatten. Früher oder später würde er es Potter eh wieder geben müssen, immerhin war es ein Geschenk. Dem Goldjungen aus dem Weg zu gehen stand also nicht zur Debatte.

Tatsächlich ließ der sich den Rest des Tages nicht sehen und Severus schaffte einiges an Arbeit. Gegen Abend bekam er richtigen Appetit und er bestellte beim Hauselfen eine große Portion Pastete. Zum Essen trank er Kürbissaft. Kein Alkohol für heute. Severus ging früh zu Bett nachdem er ein ausgiebiges Bad genommen hatte, während dem es ihm nicht mehr so leicht gewesen war, seine Gedanken von Potter fernzuhalten. Severus wusste nicht, womit er das verdient hatte. Er hatte allerding eine Vermutung, wenn er so darüber nachdachte.

Der nächste Tag begann stürmisch und nass und noch bevor Potter kommen und ihn abholen konnte, machte Severus sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Die Gruppe der Trainingswilligen schien bei diesem Wetter auf etwa die Hälfte geschrumpft, wie Severus abschätzig feststellte. Wie schon bei der letzten Trainingsstunde ließ er sich auf einen der Ränge nieder, sprach einen regenabweisenden Zauber und schlug sein Buch auf. 

Doch noch bevor er nur ein Wort lesen konnte, tauchte Potter auf. Severus spürte seinen Blick bevor er ihn sah. Deuten konnte er ihn nicht, doch grüßte sein ehemaliger Schüler ihn nicht sondern brach den Blickkontakt um seine Schützlinge zu begrüßen. Der Wind war böig und zerrte an den Umhängen der Spieler als sie ihre Kombinationen und Spielzüge übten. Sogar Potter schien nicht so ganz bei der Sache zu sein, er wirkte weniger behände als Severus ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Als er sich dabei ertappte, dass er doch schon wieder Potter beim Fliegen zusah, drehte Severus sich etwas zur Seite und versuchte sich wieder auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren. Es war wie verflixt, jetzt merkte er schon nicht einmal mehr, wenn er Potter anstarrte.

Tatsächlich gelang es ihm, sich einige Zeit auf „Teuflische Tränke und gefährliches Gebräu“ zu fokussieren, als er plötzlich hinter sich einen Aufschrei hörte und sich rasch umwandte. Es dauert eine Sekunde bis er erkennen konnte, was sich dort abspielte. Offenbar waren zwei der Schüler in der Luft miteinander kollidiert und der eine vom Besen gefallen. In dem Moment, in dem Severus sich umdrehte sah er nur, wie Potter herbei schnellte, den Hufflepuffschüler in der Luft aufzufangen. Es war fast unmöglich doch Potter schaffte es, den bewusstlosen Körper aufzufangen kurz bevor dieser auf das Dach des Westturm aufgeschlagen wäre. Offenbar unterschätze er jedoch die Wucht des zusätzlichen Gewichts, sodass er zwar den Sturz des Schülers abfederte, dabei aber selbst mit gleich doppelter Wucht gegen die Dachschindeln prallte. Es gab ein lautes Krachen und dann war von Potter und dem Hufflepuff nichts mehr zu sehen.

Severus war sofort auf den Füßen und bellte den Schülern zu, dass sie auf der Stelle ins Schloss gehen sollten, dann schnappte er sich einen der Besen. Oh wie verfluchte er Albus für die Apparationssperre auf dem Hogwartgelände...unsicher bestieg er den Besen und flog dann so schnell er es sich zutraute in Richtung des Westturms. Es war zu weit weg gewesen, als dass er alles genau hatte erkennen können.

Bei seinem Eintreffen erschrak er, offenbar waren Potter und der Schüler durch das Dach in den Dachboden gekracht. Severus flog das nächste Fenster an, sprach einen Öffnungszauber und stieg dann hindurch. Der Raum war dunkel und staubig, ein schnelles Lumos half ihm, sich einen Überblich zu verschaffen. Aus einer Ecke hörte er ein Husten, er fand dort den Hufflepuff, mit zerschrammtem Gesicht. „Können Sie aufstehen?“ knurrte Snape und der Schüler schien vor Angst zu erstarren. „Sind Sie taub?“ blaffte Severus und bewog den Jungen damit, sofort aufzuspringen. Dem schien es also nicht all zu schlimm zu gehen. Wo war Potter?

„Lumos maximus“ murmelte Severus und entdeckte ihn dann, kaum zwei Meter weiter. Er lag unter einem der großen morschen Holzbalken, die sie bei dem Sturz mit herab gerissen hatte. Severus würde ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Filch über den Zustand des Dachwerks reden müssen. „Wingardium leviosa“ murmelte er und hab den Balken vorsichtig von Potter. Er sah übel aus und schien bewusstlos. Severus' Kopf pochte. „Locomotor“ sprach er und Potter schwebte herauf. Er musste ihn schnellstmöglich nach unten bringen und ihn auf Verletzungen untersuchen. Dem Hufflepuff fauchte er zu, er solle gefälligst verschwinden, dann machte er sich mit Harry im Schlepptau auf den Weg in die Kerker.


	12. Exit Wounds

Vorsichtig ließ Snape den bewusstlosen Potter auf das Sofa sinken. Kurz überlegte er, was Poppy nun machen würde. Wahrscheinlich Kissen aufschütteln. Severus schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Da ihm in ihrer Abwesenheit die eventuelle Krankenpflege übertragen worden war musste er sich wohl oder übel etwas einfallen lassen. 

Zuerst fühlte er Potters Puls, der etwas flach war, aber regelmäßig. Eine oberflächliche Untersuchung ergab eine schwach blutende Kopfwunde, die wohl auch der Auslöser für die Ohnmacht war, sowie mehrere Schnittwunden im Gesicht. Ein schneller Diagnosezauber schloss Brüche und Organschäden aus. Auf weitere Wunden würde er Potter mit den Händen untersuchen müssen. Und wahrscheinlich war es für sie beide angenehmer, wenn er dabei bewusstlos war, beschloss Snape und begann, Potters Trikot mit seinem Zauberstab zu zerteilen.

Dass er Potter bereits nackt gesehen hatte half nicht wirklich bei seinem Unterfangen. Das Trikot hatte mehrere Risse aufgewiesen und entsprechend kamen darunter einige Schnitt- und Schürfwunden zum Vorschein. Die Wunden schienen, wie die am Kopf, teilweise voller Holzsplitter zu sein. Severus versuchte sich auf die Wunden zu konzentrieren, als er das Trikot vollständig von dem durchtrainierten Körper entfernte. Es ging hier um erste Hilfe und einen Wehrlosen zu befingern hatte außerhalb von seinen Fantasien sicher nichts zu suchen.

Potters Hose schien unversehrt, daher blieb Severus es wenigstens erspart, diese auch noch zu zerschneiden. Der Held der Zauberwelt musste die ganze Wucht des Aufpralls mit seinem Oberkörper aufgefangen haben. Severus drehte ihn etwas und fand auf dem Rücken weitere Schürfwunden und Blutergüsse. Sanft ließ er Potter zurück auf das Sofa gleiten und erhob sich, um zu einer der vielen Vitrinen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu eilen. Er öffnete einige der unzähligen Schubläden und Türen um nach kurzer Zeit eine kleine Phiole zu finden. Dann griff er sich eine Schüssel aus dem Regal mit den Trankutensilien und füllte sie im Bad mit Wasser. Im Gehen warf er sich ein Handtuch über die Schulter.

Als er zurück in sein Wohnzimmer kam, begrüßten ihn zwei schmale, grüne Augen. Potter schien aufgewacht zu sein und Snape überlegte, wie eindrucksvoll er wohl mit einer Schüssel in der Hand und einem Handtuch über der Schulter aussehen möge. Potter dachte offenbar über das gleiche nach, denn er gluckste. Und verzog dann sofort das Gesicht vor Schmerz. „Ugh!“ presste er hervor.

„Liegen bleiben!“ bellte Severus und eilte auf ihn zu. Er stellte die Schüssel auf den Boden vor dem Sofa und legte das Handtuch auf die Lehne. „Sagen Sie mir, wo es am meisten weh tut, damit ich weiß, worum ich mich zuletzt kümmere.“ knurrte er und entlockte seinem Gegenüber damit ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich bin okay.“ krächzte Potter. „Aber scheiße, mein Rücken brennt wie Feuer!“ Severus schnaubte ob der Wortwahl und beförderte die Phiole aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Was ist das?“ fragte der rote Mund misstrauisch, etwas Blut im Mundwinkel. „Ein Liebestrank, Mister Potter, was glauben Sie?“ kam die schnippische Antwort und Severus wollte sich auf die Zunge beißen, kam ihm doch die pheromoninduzierte Szene von vor ein Paar Tagen in den Sinn. „Eine leichte Diptamessenz.“ verkündete er, um sich abzulenken. Er entkorkte das Fläschen und hielt dann inne. Das war nicht gut. Er musste die Essenz auf die Wunden auftragen. Das hieß Körperkontakt. Gar nicht gut.

Wie jemand mit einem solchen Talent für Verletzungen es in die Quidditchnationalmannschaft geschafft hatte war Severus unverständlich. Noch dazu schaffte er es ausnehmend häufig, sich die Wunden an Orten zuzufügen, die er selbst nicht erreichen konnte. Er ließ ein frustriertes Stöhnen hören, was Potter mit einem schiefen Blick quittierte. „Auf den Bauch.“ befahl Severus und fand, dass er dem Goldjungen ruhig öfter solche Befehle erteilen könnte. Im Bett zum Beispiel. Wow Severus. Du Ausgeburt an Selbstbeherrschung. Gryffindors Erbe liegt blutend vor dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin und der kann an nichts anderes denken als an dessen Hintern. Dass Potter nun seinem Befehl so bereitwillig folgte und sich auf den Bauch rollte machte es nicht besser.

„Das wird brennen und es klingt auch nicht besonders toll.“ schnaufte er und fing an, die Diptamessenz auf die Schnitte zu träufeln. Sobald die Flüssigkeit die Haut berührte, gab es ein leises zischendes Geräusch und er sah, wie Potters Nackenhaare sich vor Schreck aufstellten. Er hatte ihn gewarnt. Aufgrund der vielen Schnitte dauerte die Prozedur eine Weile. Auf jeden Schnitt träufelte Severus einen Tropfen der Essenz, wartete dass das Zischen nachließ und verrieb diese dann vorsichtig auf der Wunde. Dann widmete er sich dem nächsten Schnitt.

Normalerweise bestaunte er bei der Verwendung von Diptamessenz die unglaubliche Wirkung des Tranks. Wie sich die Wunde innerhalb von Sekunden schloss, jegliche Fremdkörper in der Wunde verschwand und stattdessen alles von weißer, zarter Haut bedeckt wurde. In einer Woche würde man die kleinen Narben kaum noch sehen. Doch diesmal gelang es ihm nicht so gut wie sonst. Wiederholt lenkten ihn die weich geschwungenen Muskeln auf dem Rücken des durchtrainierten Suchers ab. Wie sie sich anspannten in der Sekunde, in der die Essenz die geschundene Haut berührte. Severus wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er in schätzungsweise weniger als fünf Minuten dasselbe mit der Vorderseite von Potters Oberkörper machen musste.

Die Stille wurde nur vom regelmäßigen Zischen der Essenz und leisem Schnaufen Potters unterbrochen. Es klang fast, als würde parsel gesprochen und Severus Nackenhaare stellten sich aus einer wilden Mischung aus Horror und Erregung auf. Sein Hals war plötlzlich sehr trocken, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm, „Umdrehen!“ zu krächzen. Langsam und vorsichtig drehte sich der nackte Oberkörper vor ihm. Die sonnengebräunten Schultern waren übersät mit Kratzern, Potters Brust war glücklicherweise weitestgehend unversehrt geblieben. Severus fuhr mit der Prozedur fort und bemühte sich krampfhaft, seine Aufmerksamkeit nur auf die zu behandelnde Hautstelle zu richten. Als er fast fertig war, wanderte sein Blick doch zu Potters Gesicht. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, die Augen geschlossen und ein Mundwinkel schmerzhaft verzogen. Die Haare standen ihm in alle Richtungen. Er sah fantastisch aus.

Das Ziehen in Severus Bauchgegend war so kräftig, dass es ihn wieder zur Besinnung brachte. „Gleich fertig.“ murmelte er, ohne zu wissen ob er damit Potter oder sich selbst beruhigen wollte. Nachdem auch die letzte Wunde auf dem Oberkörper versorgt war, erhob Severus sich und besah die Wunden an Potters Kopf. Neben der größten spürte er eine ziemlich große Beule unter dem strubbeligen, dichten Haar. Er holte eine weitere Phiole aus einem Kästchen, prüfte sie einmal kurz vor dem Licht der Kerze auf dem Kaminsims und reichte sie dann wortlos seinem Patienten. Zu seiner Überraschung trank Potter sie ohne zu Murren kommentarlos aus. Dann schloss er wieder die Augen und sank zurück auf das Sofa, das Gesicht noch immer vor Schmerz verzogen.

Severus schluckte und bewegte sich wie von selbst, als seine Finger sanft über die schmale Schnittwunde strichen, die sich über die rote Wange zog. Potter zischte leise und kniff die Augen zusammen. Severus Finger wanderten zur letzten Schnittwunde, die in Harrys Mundwinkel endete. Wie in Trance strich sein Daumen scheinbar mit eigenem Willen über die volle Unterlippe. Potter keuchte und riss die Augen auf. Das Grün war so hell, dass Severus fast schwindlig wurde und er merkte, dass er schon lange nicht mehr ausgeatmet hatte. 

Dieser Moment war wie einer dieser merkwürdigen, völlig sexuell überladenen Träume, die er manchmal hatte. In denen alles so unwirklich und unkompliziert erschien und Dinge einfach passierten. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch etwas hören konnte, so laut rauschte das Blut in seinen Ohren. Alles was er noch wahrnehmen konnte waren diese grünen Augen und den vor Überraschung leicht geöffneten Mund vor sich, sein Daumen schien der sensorische Mittelpunkt seines Körpers zu sein. Er wollte diesen Mund. Wollte spüren, wie sich diese Lippen auf seinen anfühlten. Und noch ehe er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, beugte er sich herunter, Potter entgegen.

Severus war noch nie so geküsst worden. Kaum berührten sich ihre Lippen, schlangen sich Arme um ihn, gruben sich Hände in seine Haare, schob sich ihm eine gierige Zunge entgegen. Es war, als stünde er in Flammen. Potter stöhnte leise in seinen Mund und drängte sich an ihn. Severus' Hände glitten über die weiche Haut vor ihm, über die frischen feinen Narben, die Konturen der Muskeln. Der Bengel roch so gut, fühlte sich so gut an und küsste ihn, als würde er nur dafür existieren. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Warum nochmal hatte er sich so lange gegen das hier gewehrt..?

Wie einen Blitz sah er plötzlich die Situation von vor ein paar Tagen vor seinem inneren Auge, als Potter die Knöpfe seiner Robe geöffnet hatte. Als Severus ihn angebrüllt hatte, seine Gemächer sofort zu verlassen. Abrupt hielt er inne. War er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Er wich zurück und drückte Potter von sich. Der machte ein verwirrtes Geräusch und versuchte, nach ihm zu greifen. Severus wich weiter zurück. 

„Ich denke, Sie sind jetzt ausreichend verarztet. Sie sollten sich in Ihrem Zimmer ausruhen.“ sagte er und hörte seinen eigenen Worte kaum. Da Potter jedoch keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen und ihn nur mit offenem Mund und undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte, wandte Severus sich ab und verließ seine Gemächer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief. Er musste jetzt ganz weit weg. Zehn Minuten später erreichte Severus den Rand des verbotenen Waldes und folgte einem Pfad bis zur Grenze der Schlossgründe. Dann disapparierte er.


	13. Song to say Goodbye

Als Severus am nächsten Tag in seine Gemächer zurück kehrte, waren sie leer. Er hatte halb befürchtet, Potter würde auf ihn warten und war mehr als erleichtert, als das nicht der Fall war. Er ließ sich ein Bad ein und entledigte sich seiner schmutzigen Kleidung vom Vortag. Er fand immer noch kleine Holzsplitter an ihr. Vor dem Spiegel stehend musterte er sein Gesicht. Er sah müde aus, was nach der schlaflosen Nacht kein Wunder war. Seine Haare hingen fahl und strähnig in sein Gesicht und da war ein Ausdruck um seine Augen, den er lange nicht mehr bei sich gesehen hatte. Er seufzte und schnaufte dann spöttisch über sich selbst. Schließlich stieg er in die Wanne und ließ sich in das heiße Wasser nieder.

Severus hatte bis zum Morgengrauen nachgedacht. Die kalte Nachtluft hatte seinen Kopf klar werden lassen und ihm war klar geworden, in was für einen Irrsinn er sich da manövriert hatte. Solch impulsives Verhalten kannte er aus seinen Jugendtagen und es hatte ihm nie etwas Gutes eingebracht. Er war zu alt, um solche Fehler zu wiederholen. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ganz rational. 

Wenn man das ganze nüchtern betrachtete, war es eine völlige Schnapsidee. Mal abgesehen von den zwanzig Jahren Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen gab es wesentliche Unterschiede zwischen ihrem sozialen Status. Potter war eine Berühmtheit. DIE Berühmtheit. Er arbeitete und lebte in der Öffentlichkeit, während Severus ein privater und zurückgezogener Mensch war. Abgesehen davon hatten sie vermutlich völlig unterschiedliche Wahrnehmungen davon, was da zwischen ihnen lief. Was Severus jedoch wusste war, dass Harry Goldjunge Potter mit Sicherheit nicht an einer offiziellen Beziehung mit einem ausrangierten Todesser interessiert war. Allein der Gedanke daran war so empörend, dass Severus ihn nicht mal zu Ende dachte. Und eine eher lockere Geschichte konnte Potter auch nicht wollen, da hätte er wohl wesentlich attraktivere Optionen in seinem Alter.

Ehrlich gesagt wusste er nicht mal, was er selbst wollte. Eine Beziehung wie mit Maxwell war ein völlig absurder Gedanke. So etwas hatte man nicht mit so jemandem wie Harry Potter. Abgesehen davon war ihm in letzter Zeit völlig seine coole Selbstsicherheit abhanden gekommen, wann immer er mit Potter zusammen gewesen war. Und das gefiel ihm nicht. Mit Maxwell, da musste er nicht an sich zweifeln oder irgend etwas hinterfragen. Keine Erwartungen, keine Unklarheiten. Aber Potter, den verstand er nicht. Der Mann war unmöglich zu lesen und konnte in der einen Sekunde mit ihm flirten und ihn aufziehen, Severus' Geduld auf die Probe stellen, und war im nächsten Moment plötzlich verwundbar und verletzt. Er wusste schon, warum er Zaubertränke lieber mochte als Menschen. Die hatten eine Anleitung.

Frustriert schnaufte er und tauchte etwas tiefer in die Wanne. Das Wasser schwappte an seinen Ohren und er spürte sein Herz klopfen. Es half alles nichts. Dumbledores Goldjunge hatte etwas besseres verdient als einen bindungsgestörten Zaubertränkelehrer mit dunkler Vergangenheit. 

Severus saß im Bademantel in seinem Sessel und nippte an einer heißen Tasse dampfenden Tees als es zögerlich an der Tür klopfte. Er spürte, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Nacken anspannten. Er überlegte kurz, ob er wohl damit erfolgreich wäre, Potter einfach zu ignorieren, doch es klopfte nochmal, diesmal lauter. Er stählte sich, rückte seine Schultern zurecht und stand dann auf, um die Tür zu öffnen. 

Potter sah elendig aus. Seine eine Gesichtshälfte war inzwischen blau und lila und die Augenringe unter den grünen Augen zeugten von einer ähnlich schlaflosen Nacht wie der seinen. „Potter. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ schnarrte Snape in seiner besten eingeübten Ekelpaket-Stimme. Etwas huschte durch das angespannte Gesicht vor ihm. „So kalt, Professor?“ kam Potters Stimme, strauchelte aber ganz offensichtlich in ihrer bemühten Arroganz. Kein Glucksen. Severus schwieg. Potter sah ihn stumm an. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, bis Severus den Blickkontakt brach. „In diesem Zustand sollten Sie kein Training geben.“ bemerkte er und war selbst erstaunt über die Sachlichkeit in seinem Tonfall. „Hm.“ lautete die Antwort. Dann spürte Severus plötzlich, wie Potters Hände nach seinen griffen.

Er wurde rückwärts gegen den Türrahmen gedrückt. Severus versuchte, sich aus Potters Griff zu winden, doch der hatte ihn fest an den Handgelenken gepackt und ließ nicht los. Ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass er da einen Profisportler vor sich hatte, dem er körperlich völlig unterlegen war. Und sein Zauberstab lag in sicherer Entfernung auf seinem Schreibtisch. Die einzige Waffe, die er noch hatte, war also seine scharfe Zunge. „Potter!“ zischte er, doch noch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, spürte er, wie sich die Stirn des Jüngeren auf seine Schulter legte.

„Entschuldigung.“ murmelte Potter. „Ich hab das Training für den Rest der Woche abgesagt und übermorgen kommt Albus wieder. Sie brauchen mich also nicht mehr zu babysitten. Nächste Woche reise ich ab und bis dahin gehen wir uns einfach aus dem Weg.“ Der Griff um Severus' Handgelenke lockerte sich und dann gaben die Hände ihn wieder frei. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wandte Potter sich ab und ging. Severus sah ihm noch ein paar Sekunden nach und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Dann verzog er das Gesicht, ging wieder in sein Gemach und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und griff nach seinem Tee, trank aber nicht, Er verstand nicht so richtig, was Potter ihm hatte sagen wollen aber soviel wusste er: er erkannte eine Abfuhr, wenn er sie sah. Umso besser, dachte er, so blieb ihm erspart, das unangenehme Gespräch selbst anzuzetteln. Potter hatte sich entschuldigt, vermutlich weil er ebenso unüberlegt gehandelt hatte wie Severus, ohne zu bedenken, was die Folgen hätten sein können. Er hatte einen Ruf und eine Karriere zu beschützen. Immerhin hatte er genug Anstand, sich zu entschuldigen. Im Gegensatz zu Severus.

Der Meister der Tränke seufzte. Dann richtete er sich auf, setzte ein angewidertes Gesicht auf und goss sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. Das scharfe Getränkt brannte ein Loch in die Leere in seiner Brust und betäubte ihn. Grimmig betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild in der Scheibe des Schnapskabinetts. Der altbekannte Ausdruck um seine Augen von heute morgen war verschwunden.


	14. Bigmouth strikes again

Die restlichen Ferien verbrachte Severus fast ausschließlich in seinen Gemächern. Dumbledore war nach Potters Abreise ein paar Mal bei ihm aufgetaucht und hatte versucht in Erfahrung zu bringen, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, aber Severus gab sich alle Mühe so zu tun, als herrsche bloß die übliche Abneigung gegen ihn. All das Zwinkern und Funkeln in den Augen des alten Mannes schafften es nicht, ihn weich zu kochen und so gab Dumbledore eines Abends seufzend auf und sagte nur noch „Ihr seid erwachsen.“ bevor er sich für die Nacht zurück zog.

Der Sieg fühlte sich nicht so befriedigend an, wie Severus gehofft hatte aber immerhin schien der alte Wirrkopf nun nicht mehr seine Nase in Severus' Privatangelegenheiten zu stecken und das war ein Fortschritt. An diesem Abend hätte er Maxwell fast eine Eule geschickt, aber kaum hatte er die Feder auf das Pergament gesetzt, erlosch jeglicher Drang, eine Verabredung mit seinem Liebhaber auszumachen. Er legte Papier und Feder zurück und genehmigte sich einen der in letzter Zeit wirklich viel zu vielen Feuerwhiskeys.

Anfang September begann das neue Semester und Severus hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Mitte September verkündete der Tagesprophet (Severus fragte sich, warum er dieses Schundblatt überhaupt noch abonniert hatte), dass auch die Quidditch Saison wieder begonnen hatte. Das ein oder andere Mal grinste Potter ihn vom Titelblatt an, er trug dabei das grotesk grün-rot gestreifte Trikot seiner neuen Stammmannschaft, den Caerphilly Catapults. An diesen Tagen landete der Tagesprophet in der Regel sofort im Kaminfeuer.

Zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten bemerkte Severus, dass er inzwischen drei unbeantwortete Eulen von Maxwell hatte. Er befand, dass es nun auch keiner Auf- oder Erklärung mehr bedürfe, dem jungen Mann war inzwischen sicher mehr als klar, dass die Sache eingeschlafen war. Und es war nicht so, als müsse er Severus hinterher laufen. 

An seinem Geburtstag erreichte ihn eine große, weiße Eule und brachte ihm ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Potter. In dem kleinen Paket lag ein kleiner Zettel, auf dem in Potters krakeliger Handschrift stand „Sie hassen kitschige Geburtstagskarten bestimmt, also bekommen Sie auch keine. PS: Ich hoffe, Sie können sie gebrauchen.“ In der kleinen Box lag ein paar feinster Handschuhe aus Drachenschuppen. Severus besaß ein ähnliches Exemplar, das er zum Schneiden von ätzenden Zaubertrankzutaten verwendete aber es war alt und der rechte Handschuh hatte einige Löcher. Severus beschloss, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass Gryffindors Goldjunge bei seinen stets zweifelhaften Besuchen in seinem Kerker genug Aufmerksamkeit besessen hatte, dieses Detail abzuspeichern. Er legte die Handschuhe auf seinen Schreibtisch und las noch einmal die Worte auf dem Zettel. Fast musste er lachen. Potter, dieser freche Bastard. Aber er hatte Recht. Er hasste kitschige Geburtstagskarten und -gesten mehr als alles andere. Missmutig dachte er an das Exemplar, das er am selben Morgen von Albus erhalten hatte. Nein, Potter schien genau zu wissen, wo Severus' Komfortzone für solche Dinge lag. Ein Gefühl, dass er fast (aber nur fast!) als Zärtlichkeit beschrieben hätte, zwickte in Severus' Brust. Der Zettel wanderte sorgfältig gefaltet in seine Schreibtischschublade. 

Der Tränkemeister verbrachte den Großteil seiner Zeit mit Forschung. Er hatte an einer Verbesserung von Diptam-Essenz gearbeitet und schrieb seit einer Weile an einer Veröffentlichung für „Zaubertränke aktuell“. Als er sie abschickte, schmolz gerade der Februarschnee auf dem Schlossgelände. Von der Eulerei zurück warteten bereits sein Frühstück und der Tagesprophet auf ihn. Severus zog seinen Sessel etwas Richtung warmem Kamin, bevor er sich darin nieder ließ und nach Tee und Zeitung griff. Fast hätte er die Tasse fallen lassen, als er seine Augen die Schlagzeile des Titelblatts lasen,

HARRY POTTERS LIEBESGEHEIMNIS ENTHÜLLT prangte dort in großen, sich schlängelnden Buchstaben. Darunter ein Foto von Potter , der sich schützend vor jemanden stellte und die Handfläche vor die Kamera streckte. Für eine Sekunde glaubte Severus, sein Herz habe aufgehört zu schlagen. Er hatte immer damit gerechnet, Potter irgendwann an der Seite einer hübschen Frau in der Zeitung zu sehen, aber die Person, die er da vor der Kamera zu verbergen versuchte war...eindeutig ein Mann? Eigentlich machte es keinen Unterschied, dennoch waren seine Hände etwas fahrig, als er auf Seite 7 vorblätterte, um den zugehörigen Artikel zu lesen.

„Top Story von Rita Kimmkorn.“ stand dort. „Harry Potter, sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt“ (konnte diese schreckliche Frau denn nicht ein Mal sein Alter korrekt angeben?), Severus schnaubte verächtlich, „unser vielgelobter Starspieler der Catapults und Sucher der Nationalmannschaft scheint endlich die Liebe gefunden zu haben. Schon zuvor hatte es Tipps aus dem engsten Freundeskreis des Paares gegeben, doch nun sind die beiden das erste Mal in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen gesehen worden. Potter und sein bisher unbekannter Partner wurden am Dienstag morgen beim Verlassen der Wohnung des Starspielers beobachtet. Für einen Kommentar stand Potter bis Redaktionsschluss leider nicht zur Verfügung.“

Severus konnte gar nicht so verächtlich schnauben, wie dieser Artikel es verdient hatte. Er pfefferte die Zeitung so schwungvoll in den Kamin, dass sich ein Holzscheit löste und auf den Kerkerboden rollte. Was für ein hanebüchener Schwachsinn. Man konnte weder das Gesicht des Mannes erkennen, noch waren die beiden in irgendeiner kompromittierenden Situation beobachtet worden. Für alles was recht war, diese Story war völlig an den Haaren herbei gezogen. Wütend leerte Severus seine Tasse und stapfte Richtung Tür. Er brauchte frische Luft.

Die nächsten vier Wochen war Potter kein einziges Mal auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten. Und es störte Severus, was ihn irritierte. Seine Laune war so furchterregend, dass Minerva ihm eines Abends beim Essen in der großen Halle die Hand auf den Arm legte und ihn mit besorgtem Gesicht fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Severus hatte nur geschnaubt. Natürlich war alles in Ordnung. Alles war hervorragend. Abgesehen davon, dass er manchmal glaubte, Potters unsägliches Glucksen zu hören, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sein Hirn ihm wieder einen Streich gespielt hatte. Und das war mit Sicherheit nichts, was er mit Minerva besprechen würde, bittedanke.

Die Osterfeiertage kamen ihm gerade Recht. Severus hatte sich entschieden, für ein paar Tage in sein Haus in Spinner's End zurück zu kehren. Es war an der Zeit, dort mal wieder nach dem Rechten zu sehen, zudem wollte er etwas zusätzliche Lektüre aus seiner Familienbibliothek studieren.

Dort angekommen benötigte er nur wenige Minuten, um das Haus mit ein paar Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs in einen akzeptablen Zustand zu bringen. Das Haus war still und dunkel und genau so eingerichtet, wie es ihm gefiel. Gemütliche Sessel standen vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer, dessen Wände vollständig von Bücherregalen verdeckt waren. Er liebte es, hier bei einem guten Glas Feuerwhiskey zu sitzen und stundenlang zu lesen. Sein einziges Muggel-Gerät leistete ihm hierbei häufig Gesellschaft, ein altes Grammophon, auf dem er Jazz Platten spielte, die er über Jahre in Muggelgeschäften aufgetrieben hatte. Es war fast so etwas wie ein Hobby, wenn auch eines, das er in der Regel geheim hielt.

Als es dunkel wurde, machte Severus es sich in seinem Lieblingssessel gemütlich und aß zu Abend. Danach wählte er eine kunstvoll verzierte Flasche aus seinem Schnapskabinett und sank zurück in das lederne Polster, um sich seiner Post zu widmen. Das meiste war belanglose Korrenspondenz und Severus legte zwei Briefe zur Seite, um sie später zu beantworten. Als letztes griff er nach dem Tagespropheten, der ganz unten die Basis des Stapels gebildet hatte. Sein Atem stockte.

Auf dem Titelblatt prangte ein Foto von Potter, das offenbar von ihm unbemerkt in der Winkelgasse aufgenommen worden war. Er trug wie immer eine viel zu enge schwarze Jeans, schwarze klobige Halbschuhe und ein perfekt sitzendes Shirt, die Haare der übliche unzähmbare schwarze Schopf. Das Foto selbst war jedoch nicht der Grund dafür, dass Severus' Herzrate sich verdoppelt hatte, sondern die Überschrift. „LIEBESDRAMA IM HAUSE POTTER: SEIN LIEBHABER PACKT AUS!“ Severus spürte, wie ihm übel wurde. Er wollte das nicht lesen, aber er musste. Um Selbstbeherrschung ringend blätterte er auf die altbekannte Seite sieben mit den Klatschspalten. 

Auf einer ganzen Seite war hier ein Interview von Rita Kimmkorn mit Potters vermeintlichem Liebhaber abgedruckt, immer wieder durchsetzt von kleineren, ärgerlich dreinschauenden Foto-Versionen von Potter in verschiedenen Situationen. Doch ganz oben prangte ein Foto von einem gutaussehenden jungen Mann, Anfang bis Mitte Zwanzig mit kurzem blondem Haar und stechend blauen Augen. Sein Gesicht wirkte freundlich doch irgend etwas an ihm erinnerte ihn fast an Draco, da war so eine gewisse Arroganz in den Augen und ein Hauch von Kalkül um seine Mundwinkel. Severus beschloss, ihn zu hassen.  
Sein Hass wuchs, als er begann, das Interview zu lesen. Der junge Mann hieß offenbar Timothy Wheeler, 23 Jahre alt. Er war zwei Jahrgänge unter Potter in Slytherin gewesen und Severus erinnerte sich dunkel an einen blondgelockten Jungen, der in allen Fächern absolutes Mittelmaß und auch sonst ausgesprochen unauffällig gewesen war.

Wheeler erzählte, dass er Potter nur flüchtig aus Schultagen gekannt hatte und sie sich in einem Pub wieder getroffen hatten. Bis dahin hatte Severus lesen können, ohne rot zu sehen doch dann fragte Kimmkorn suggestiv nach Potters Sexleben und die Antwort ließ Severus die Zeitung fast zerreißen.

„Wissen Sie, Harry ist ein leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber aber leider auch ein egoistischer. Es fällt mir schwer darüber zu reden, aber das zog sich durch alle Bereiche unserer Beziehung. Es ging immer nur um ihn und sein Image. Ich spürte schnell, dass dort kein Platz für mich ist.“

Severus grollte wütend. Jeder, der mit Potter mehr als zwei Worte gewechselt hatte musste wissen, dass jedes Wort gelogen war. Die Behauptung war so dreist und fast schon grotesk, dass Severus sich fragte, wie irgend jemand das nur glauben konnte. Andererseits war der Tagesprophet wohl nicht ohne Grund die erfolgreichste Zeitung in der Zaubererwelt. Idioten gab es überall, und entschieden zu viele von ihnen.

„Was hat Sie letztendlich dazu gebracht, die Beziehung zu beenden?“ lautete Kimmkorns nächste Frage. 

„Ich wollte mich schon abfinden, niemals die erste Geige für ihn zu spielen aber dann fand ich raus, dass es noch andere gab. Er ging of auf Partys und ich wusste zwar, dass er vor mir ein sehr aktives Liebesleben hatte, aber ich hatte gehofft, das würde aufhören. Ich war wohl wirklich sehr naiv. Jetzt ist es mir peinlich, dass ich auf ihn herein gefallen bin.“

Severus spürte seine Halsschlagader wütend pochen. Was für ein absoluter Schwachsinn. Potter war sicher kein Playboy. Seine Gedanken wanderten kurz zu dem Kuss, diesem absolut perfekten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Jemand der so küsste, konnte kein kalkulierender Schauspieler sein. Das schwebende Gefühl in seinem Magen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er löste sich von dem Bild des gerröteten, verträumten Gesichts vor seinem inneren Auge.

„Was hat Sie dazu bewogen, Ihre Trennung öffentlich zu machen?“ fragte Kimmkorn als nächstes.

„Ich möchte andere Leute warnen und Stellung beziehen für Menschen, denen ähnliches passiert ist, wie mir. Ich werde meine Zeit brauchen, um mich von meinen verletzten Gefühlen zu erholen und ich wünsche so eine Erfahrung wirklich niemandem. Berühmtheit allein macht noch lange keinen guten Menschen.“

Den Abschluss bildete ein kurzer Text von Rita Kimmkorn.

„Zu unser aller Überraschung scheint Harry Potter seinem Ruhm schlussendlich erlegen zu sein. Mister Potter war für eine Stellungnahme leider nicht zu erreichen. Die Redaktion hofft, dass dieses Interview ihn vielleicht eines Besseren belehrt und er sich seiner Vorbildfunktion in der Zaubererwelt wieder bewusst wird. Mister Wheeler wünschen wir von Herzen alles Gute für seine Zukunft und bedanken uns für seine Offenheit.“

Wütend starrte Severus auf das Foto des jungen Mannes, der sich um einen bemitleidenswerten Gesichtsausdruck bemühte. Mit einer groben Handbewegung knüllte Severus das widerwärtige Schundblatt zusammen und beförderte es dann mit einem kräftigen Wurf in den Kamin, dass die Funken stoben.  
Die Welt war ein fürchterlicher Ort und Menschen waren abscheuliche Wesen. Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und beschloss, dass dieser Tag es nicht wert war, auch nur eine Minute älter zu werden. Dann ging er ins Bett.

Als er am nächsten Tag Einkäufe erledigte, fiel sein Blick auf einen Stapel „Witches Weekly“, der neben dem Tresen lag. Potter winkte ihm vom Umschlag zu, halb verdeckt von einer leuchtend gelben Überschrift „Sorry Ladies – Starsucher Potter spielt für's andere Team“ und fast hätte Severus den kompletten Stapel in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Stattdessen zahlte er seine Zaubertrankzutaten und stapfte zurück nach hause. Die restlichen Tage würde er sich verkriechen müssen, wenn er nicht bald einen Herzinfarkt bekommen wollte.


	15. Come undone

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als Severus am letzten Ferientag in Hogwarts ankam. Er entschrumpfte den Inhalt seiner Reisetasche und begann, die mitgebrachten Bücher in seinem Regal zu verstauen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Das musste Dumbledore sein. Verärgert krempelte er die Ärmel hoch und griff nach dem nächsten Buch. „Kommen Sie schon rein!“ rief er und er hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm langsam öffnete.

„Hallo.“

Das war nicht Dumbledore. Severus schnellte herum, in der halb geöffneten Tür stand ein etwas betreten dreinblickender Potter.

„Potter.“ Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er sich langsam daran gewöhnen, dass diese grünen Augen ihn jeglichen Sprachvermögens beraubten.   
„Ich, erm...Dumbledore meinte, Sie kämen heute zurück und da dachte ich, also...“ er strich sich nervös durch die wirren Haare. „Ich bin seit ein paar Tagen hier in Hogwarts und ich dachte ich sag Ihnen das selbst, bevor Sie es beim Abendessen rausfinden.“ Der Versuch eines Lächelns war mehr als kläglich.

„Hm.“ machte Severus. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich, Worte zu formen.

„Ich weiß, Sie lesen keine Klatschblätter, aber...“

„Ich habe den Artikel gelesen.“ unterbrach ihn Severus, unendlich dankbar, dass er endlich einen kohärenten Satz zustande gebracht hatte. 

Potter wurde noch röter und sah zu Boden. Severus fiel auf, dass er Augenringe hatte und müde wirkte.

„Jedenfalls konnte ich nicht zuhause bleiben, es kamen ununterbrochen Heuler und vor meiner Tür stehen Tag und Nacht Reporter. Dumbledore erlaubt mir, mich hier zu verstecken.“ Potter sah miserabel aus. Severus fand es auf eine merkwürdige Art anziehend. 

„Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie einen Feuerwhiskey vertragen.“ hörte er sich sagen und Potter blickte so überrascht auf, wie Severus es selbst war. „Nun, ich bin mir sicher, Mitgefühl bekommen Sie von ihren Freunden zur Genüge. Ich kann nur mit Zaubertränken oder Schnaps dienen.“ Das klang wieder ein wenig mehr wie er selbst. Severus war stolz auf sich.

„Ich nehme den Schnaps!“ beschloss Potter und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen, in dem er auch bei ihrem Schachspiel gesessen hatte. Severus füllte zwei Gläser und reichte dann eines an Potter, der es ihm mit dankbarer Miene abnahm und in einem Zug leerte. Severus öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, ließ dann aber mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Flasche herbei schweben und in Potters Schoß fallen. „Bedienen Sie sich.“ nickte er und Potter schenkte sich nach.

„Ugh, was für eine beschissene Woche.“ stöhnte der und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Severus betrachtete den entblößten Hals, die gebräunte Haut, den leichten Bartschatten an Potters Kinn. Er nahm einen Schluck Whiskey.   
„Trösten Sie sich Potter, diese Schlagzeile wird wie jeder andere Klatsch auch bald wieder in Vergessenheit geraten.“

Potter schnaubte. „Bisher kommen nur immer neue hinzu. Potter der Bösewicht. Potter der Freak. Potter der Playboy. Jeden Tag saugen die sich irgendwas Neues aus den Fingern.“

Severus leerte sein Glas. Offenbar erwartete Potter, dass er sich sein Gejammer anhörte und dafür brauchte er dringend mehr Schnaps. Während er sich nachschenkte, sprach er.   
„Nur jemand mit der Intelligenz einer Alraune würde den Worte dieses opportunistischen Parasiten Glauben schenken, Potter.“

Wieder ein Schnauben. Severus dachte kurz darüber nach, ob er das besser fand als das Glucksen, kam aber zu keiner Entscheidung.

„Reden Sie nicht so über ihn.“ verlangte Potter ohne Wut in seiner Stimme. „Ich weiß, ich sollte sauer sein, aber ich bin ja selbst Schuld.“

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie genau meinen Sie das?“ fragte er. 

Sein Glas war schon wieder halb leer. Potter zuckte mit den Schultern und leerte sein zweites Glas. Er griff nach der Flasche, die inzwischen nur noch etwas mehr als zur Hälfte gefüllt war und sprach weiter. 

„In einem hatte Tim Recht. Er war nicht meine Priorität. Ich hab ehrlich keine Ahnung, warum er all diese Dinge gesagt hat oder wie viel davon Rita Kimmkorns Werk ist, aber ich wusste, dass es falsch war. Ich hab ihm das Herz gebrochen.“ 

„Meine Auffassung ist, dass so etwas zum Leben dazu gehört.“ bemerkte Severus. 

Langsam begann der Alkohol Effekt zu zeigen, seine Knie wurden weich und ein leichter Schwindel breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus.  
Potter sagte nichts sondern starrte in Gedanken versunken auf den Kamin und so saßen sie einige Minuten schweigend, an ihren Getränken nippend. Severus war bei seinem vierten Glas und Potter bei seinem fünften, als der das Wort wieder ergriff.

„Wissen Sie, ich hab mich darauf eingelassen, weil ich mich geschmeichelt gefühlt hab. Ich mochte Tim, er ist schlau und sieht gut aus und er schien wirklich an mir und nicht an dem verdammten Jungen-der-lebt interessiert zu sein. Wir hatten gute Gespräche und im Bett...ehm.“ Potter biss sich auf die Zunge und erneut kroch Röte über seine Wangen. Severus starrte auf Potters Zungenspitze, die nun nervös über die pinke Unterlippe leckte. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, es sei nicht genug Sauerstoff im Raum.

„Sorry, das war vielleicht ein bisschen viel Information.“ Potter nahm noch einen großen Schluck, seine Augen sahen inzwischen ziemlich glasig aus. Severus presste ein „Hm.“ heraus und versuchte, der Trockenheit in seinem Hals mit einem großen Schluck Whiskey Abhilfe zu schaffen. Es half nicht.

„Ah, Snape, was soll's. Tim hat immer gesagt, ich sei mit den Gedanken nicht so recht bei ihm und er hatte verdammt nochmal Recht. Viel zu häufig war ich mit meinen Gedanken nämlich hier.“ 

Potters Finger deutete auf den Boden vor ihm und Severus sah ihn an, als hätte er ihm gerade erzählt, er habe eine Vorliebe für knallrümpfige Kröter. 

Und da war es wieder. Das Glucksen. 

Severus Kopf fühlte sich an, als müsse er zerspringen als er realisierte, dass er es vermisst hatte.

„Am Ende kann ich froh sein, dass er dem Tagespropheten nichts von des Goldjungen heimlicher Schwärmerei für seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer erzählt hat.“ Potter lachte verbittert und leerte das Glas. „Das sollte wohl das letzte bleiben, bevor ich mich noch völlig zum Affen mache.“ 

Er begann, sich aus dem Sessel zu schieben.

Severus Gedanken rasten. 

Hatte Potter da gerade das gesagt, was er gehört hatte, oder war er endlich vollends verrückt geworden? Potter hatte sich aus dem Sessel geschält und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

„Wir sehen uns.“ sagte er mit einem müden Lächeln und ging zur Tür. 

Mit einer Eleganz, die er sich in seinem alkoholisierten Zustand nicht zugetraut hätte, schnellte Severus aus seinem Sessel und war mit vier langen Schritten bei Potter. Er packte ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn bestimmt mit dem Rücken an das Bücherregal hinter ihm. „Sie gehen nirgendwo hin, Potter!“ knurrte er und dann ließ er seinen Mund auf Potters krachen.

Die warmen Lippen waren so weich, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, die Zunge, die sich ihm entgegen schob entfachte ein Feuerwerk in seiner Magengegend. Kräftige Hände gruben sich in den Stoff von Severus' Hemd, der sich näher an Potter schob und seine Hände in dessen wirren Haarschopf versenkte. Er konnte nicht mehr denken, es war als bestünde jede Faser seines Körpers nur aus fühlen, seine Finger prickelten und seine Ohren rauschten. Potter stöhnte leise und ließ seine Hände über Severus' Rücken gleiten. 

Severus ließ von dem fantastischen, perfekten Mund ab und stürzte sich auf den Hals vor ihm, was Potter dazu brachte, mit einem hervorgepressten „Oh fuck!“ den Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen. Potters Geruch, die kleinen Geräusche, die aus dem geöffneten Mund kamen, die enthusiastischen Finger, die über seinen Rücken glitten, Severus wollte dass es niemals aufhörte. Er drängte sich näher an den anderen und sog dann zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als sich ihre Erektionen durch den Stoff ihrer Hosen berührten. 

„Hnnng, fuck Snape!“ keuchte Potter und zog seinen Kopf hoch, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Severus hatte nichts dagegen. Er legte eine Hand um den perfekten Hals vor sich und drückte ein wenig zu. „Potter...“ grollte er in den Kuss und konnte das laute Stöhnen, das Potters Hals verließ an seiner Handfläche spüren. Severus' Verstand war vollständig ausgeschaltet. Er wollte nur noch eines, Potter nackt in seinem Bett. Seine freie Hand begann, sich an Potters Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen zu machen, der nur allzu bereit war, den Gefallen zu erwidern und seine Hände zwischen sie wandern ließ. Doch anstatt sich ebenfalls um Severus' Hemdknöpfe zu kümmern, wanderten die Hände weiter nach unten und nun war es an Severus zu aufzustöhnen, als Potter nach seiner pulsierenden Erektion griff und begann, sie durch den Stoff zu reiben. 

Dann wurde Severus Verstand gewaltsam zurück in seinen Körper befördert, denn es klopfte vernehmlich an der Tür direkt neben ihnen. Potter erstarrte augenblicklich und Severus grunzte in purer Frustration. „Fuck!“ flüsterte Potter und Severus verkniff sich einen bissigen Kommentar über seine mangelnde sprachliche Eloquenz der letzten paar Minuten. Fahrig strich er seine Kleidung glatt und ging mit den Fingern durch seine Haare, bevor er seine Hose richtete. Potter schloss die Knöpfe seines Hemds mit fahrigen Fingern und nickte ihm atemlos zu. Severus hoffte, dass wer auch immer sie da gerade gestört hatte, ein Testament hatte. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür, nur um in die amüsiert blitzenden blauen Augen des Schulleiters zu blicken.

„Dumbledore.“ knurrte Severus und verfluchte den Mann zum wahrscheinlich tausendsten Mal.

„Severus mein Lieber, wie schön dich zu sehen! Ah, Harry! Genau dich habe ich gesucht!“ Severus fragte nicht, warum der Schulleiter in seinen Gemächern nach Potter suchte. Er wollte es gar nicht wissen. Er wollte dem alten, wirren Mann die Tür ins Gesicht knallen und dann damit weiter machen, Potter zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Doch Dumbledore lächelte sie nur ominös an. „Harry, ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du mir vielleicht bei etwas behilflich sein könntest. Professor Vektor und ich haben eine Meinungsverschiedenheit bezüglich einiger Quidditch Regeln und ich fürchte an deiner Expertise hängt der Gewinn von einer Box Karamellfudge.“ Potter sah den alten Mann so entgeistert an, dass Severus fast laut aufgelacht hatte.

Doch dann kehrte Potters Titelseitenlächeln zurück. „Natürlich Professor! Gehen Sie schon vor, ich komme gleich nach.“ Dumbledore strahlte und blickte dann zu Severus. „Ich hoffe, du hattest schöne Ferien, mein Junge.“ schmunzelte er. 

„Auf Wiedersehen, Albus.“ knurrte Severus und schloss die Tür mit weit mehr Kraft, als nötig gewesen wäre.

Schwer atmend, immer noch die Hand auf der Klinke stand er einen Moment wie angewurzelt da, während sein Gehirn versuchte, die letzten Sekunden aufzuholen. Dann blickte er zu Potter und diesmal lachte er tatsächlich laut auf. 

Potter sah absolut wundervoll aus aber vor allem sah er aus, als sei er vor kurzem noch um den Verstand geküsst worden. Die Lippen waren rot und geschwollen, an seinem Hals formte sich ein kleiner Bluterguss und die Haare standen noch wirrer ab als sonst. Seine Augen waren verklärt und leuchteten grün. Und Severus sah wahrscheinlich nicht viel besser aus. Er spürte die Hitze in seinem Kopf immer noch. Selbst einem wesentlich einfältigeren Menschen als Dumbledore wäre sonnenklar gewesen, was hier gerade passiert war. 

Noch immer lachend kniff Severus sich in die Nasenwurzel. „Dieser verdammte alte...“ doch weiter kam er nicht. Potters Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich von Horror zu Belustigung gewandelt. Er drückte Severus einen Kuss auf den Mund und gluckste. „Ich gehe jetzt das Volk bespaßen.“ Noch ein Kuss. „Vergessen Sie nicht, wo wir stehen geblieben sind.“ raunte er dann und Severus hätte ihn am liebsten gepackt und auf der Stelle in sein Schlafzimmer geschleift. 

„Werfen Sie einen Blick in den Spiegel, bevor Sie so ins Lehrerzimmer gehen. Sonst inspirieren Sie noch ein paar mehr unanständige Gedanken in diesem Schloss.“ schnurrte Severus und griff nach Potters Kragen, um ihn für einen letzten Kuss heran zu ziehen.   
Seufzend löste Potter sich wieder und rief „Es ist hart, Englands begehrtester Junggeselle zu sein!“ während er glucksend durch die Tür verschwand.

Severus lachte schnaufend und beschloss, dass er jetzt ganz dringend eine Dusche und eine Hand an seiner frustrierten Erektion brauchte.


	16. I'll be yours

Drei Stunden später wurde Severus aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als es an seiner Tür klopfte. 

Severus öffnete und der zentrale Gegenstand seiner Gedanken lächelte ihn verlegen an.   
„Hi. Kann ich kurz reinkommen?“

Er trat zur Seite und ließ Potter hinein. Severus hatte die letzten Stunden diverse Szenarien im Kopf durchgespielt, wie das, was nun wohl unweigerlich folgte, sich wohl abspielen würde. Ein Weile hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Potter einen Rückzieher machen und gar nicht erst auftauchen würde, dann hatte er sich eines besseres besonnen. Das hier war Harry Potter, die Hartnäckigkeit in Person. Wenn Severus eines gelernt haben sollte über die letzten Monate, dann dass man Potter nicht loswerden konnte, wenn der das nicht wollte.

Er bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen, doch Potter schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Als ich bei Dumbledore war kam eine Eule vom Trainer. Das Intensivtraining wurde vorgezogen und ich muss heute Abend noch abreisen.“

Severus Herzschlag wurde kurz schneller und er versuchte, in Potters Gesicht Anzeichen dafür zu entdecken, dass es sich um eine fadenscheinige Ausrede handelte. Doch aus Potter Augen sprach nichts als Aufrichtigkeit und vielleicht sogar ein wenig Bedauern.

Severus sagte nichts.

„Vielleicht ist das gar nicht so schlecht. Ich komme ein wenig aus der Schusslinie und wir beide sollten vielleicht ein bisschen nachdenken.“ Potter lächelte und ging dann auf ihn zu. Severus folgte ihm mit den Augen. 

„In zwei Wochen bin ich zurück.“ flüsterte Potter und beendete die Worte in einem gehauchten Kuss auf Severus' Lippen. Er ließ seine Hände in die wirren, schwarzen Haare fahren und intensivierte den Kuss.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte sowieso nicht entkommen, Potter.“ grinste er und er spürte den jungen Mann an seinen Lippen zurück grinsen.

„Bis dann, Snape.“ ein letztes Grinsen, ein letztes Funkeln dieser intensiven grünen Augen, dann war Potter aus der Tür und Severus wieder allein mit seinem Schnapskabinett.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen zogen sich für Severus wie Kaugummi. Es war nicht so, dass er Potter vermisste oder wie ein liebeskranker Teenager auf ihr erneutes Treffen hin fieberte, aber irgendetwas fühlte sich anders an. 

Der Tagesprophet hatte das ein oder andere Mal am Rande über das Intensivtraining der Quidditchnationalmannschaft berichtet und Severus hatte das erste Mal nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt, die Zeitung sofort zu verbrennen. Die Schlagzeilen über Potters vermeintlich skandalöses Liebesleben schienen langsam abzuebben, in Ermangelung eines Statements des „Starspielers“.

Am Mittwoch der zweiten Woche hatte Minerva ihm erneut eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt und ihm mitgeteilt wie sehr sie sich freue zu sehen, dass es ihm wieder besser ginge. Nach außen musste er also völlig normal wirken. Severus selbst fühlte sich jedoch ganz und gar nicht normal. Seine Gemächer fühlten sich anders an, stiller und größer und immer öfter ertappte er sich selbst bei Tagträumen.

Severus war kein Idiot, er wusste, was los war. Zu akzeptieren, dass er sich zu Potter hingezogen fühlte war ein langer Weg gewesen. Doch was anfangs klar von rein sexueller Natur gewesen war, schien nun zu verschwimmen. Er hatte festgestellt, dass er Potter mochte. Der Mann war nicht nur attraktiv sondern auch noch clever und witzig. Severus hatte, zuerst etwas entsetzt, bemerkt, dass er ihre verbalen Schlagabtausche tatsächlich genoss. Es gab nicht viele, die sich trauten, ihm verbal entgegen zu treten und Potter benutze alle schmutzigen Tricks unter der Sonne, um Severus aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er hatte fast so etwas wie Bewunderung für dessen Ehrgeiz.

Und so gestand Severus sich am Freitag Abend der zweiten Woche bei einem Glas Feuerwhiskey ein, dass er wohl dabei war, sich in Potter zu verlieben. Was genau er jetzt mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen würde, war ihm jedoch nicht klar. Er hatte wenig Lust darauf, sich von Potter das Herz brechen zu lassen, genau so wenig wusste er, ob er eine Beziehung führen wollte. Es war lange her, dass er sich das letzte Mal so auf jemanden eingelassen hatte. 

Es half nichts, so viel er auch grübelte, am Ende würden sie darüber reden müssen. Erst dann würde er eine Entscheidung treffen können.

Als er Samstag früh erwachte, spürte Severus sofort eine innere Anspannung und er musste über sich selbst lachen. Also wohl doch ein wenig liebeskranker Teenager.   
Er frühstückte und versuchte, seinen Tag so normal wie möglich zu bestreiten; abgesehen davon, dass er häufiger auf die Uhr blickte als gewöhnlich, gelang es ihm recht gut. 

Es war halb acht, als er ein ungeduldiges Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte. Severus atmete tief ein, bevor er die Tür öffnete und fand sich im nächsten Moment von Händen attackiert, die ihn am Kragen packten und ihn zurück in den Raum drückten. Noch während er die Tür mit der Ferse ins Schloss beförderte, zog Potter ihn in einen gierigen Kuss. Severus kam kaum hinterher und vergaß, zu atmen.

Potters Hände waren überall, strichen über den Stoff seiner Robe und Severus verschaffte sich an Potters Schultern Halt gegen den Ansturm. Severus hatte das Gefühl, sein ganzer Körper würde vibrieren. Er grub die Hände fester in den Stoff von Potters Hemd und schob ihn dann rückwärts zurück an die geschlossene Tür.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatten wir ziemlich genau hier letztes Mal aufgehört.“ schnaufte er und sah in die funkelnden Augen, die ihn ekstatisch anblickten. Eine Gänsehaut überkam ihn, Potter sah ihn geradezu hungrig an und grinste dann. 

„Stimmt, aber nur fast. Ich glaube wir waren hier.“ hauchte der süffisant und ließ seine Hand über die sichtbare Beule in Severus' Hose gleiten. Er stöhnte kurz auf und stürzte sich wieder auf den roten Mund vor ihm. In seinem Kopf wirbelte es, Potters Hand war fordernd und Severus' Erektion so hart, dass es fast schmerzte. Potter ließ eine zweite Hand folgen und Severus spürte, wie sich erst der Knopf und dann der Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnete. 

Er löste seine Hände von Potter und begann, die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen. Potter befreite Severus pulsierende Erektion und schluckte sichtlich. Die pinke Zunge glitt über die perfekte, geschwollene Unterlippe, dann wanderten die gierigen, grünen Augen nach oben. 

„Das sind viel zu viele Knöpfe.“ bemerkte Potter heiser und Severus grunzte als Antwort. Potter beobachtete ihn bis der letzte Knopf gewichen war und streifte dann die Robe von seinen Schultern.   
„Viel besser.“ Er leckte sich erneut über die Lippen und wollte wieder nach Severus greifen, doch er schlug seine Hand weg und griff stattdessen nach Potters Hosenbund. Mit zwei geübten Handbewegungen befreite Severus ihn von dem störenden Stoff und stürzte sich dann wieder auf seine Lippen. Potter seufzte in den Kuss als ihre Erektionen sich berührten und begann, seine Hände zu bewegen. Severus ließ eine Hand nach unten wandern und umfasste Potters Hand. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da fing Potter an, unter den rhythmischen Bewegungen ihrer Hände zu keuchen und mit einem gepressten „Oh Gott, fuck!“ kam er, heftig zuckend. Severus sog den Anblick von Potters ekstatischem Gesicht in sich auf und folgte ein paar, nun gleitendere, Handbewegungen später mit einem dumpfen Schrei. Schnaufend versanken sie einen weiteren Kuss und dann hatte Severus plötzlich das Gefühl, jegliche Kraft zu verlieren und er lehnte sich vorwärts gegen Potter. 

„Guten Abend, Potter.“ knurrte Severus in die weiche Haut von Potters Halsbeuge. Dessen Arme umschlangen ihn und die Stimme an seinem Ohr sagte etwas heiser „Harry. Ich denke, es ist okay, wenn wir die Formalitäten langsam streichen.“

Severus löste sich aus der Umarmung und beschwor seinen Zauberstab. Einen kurzen Reinigungszauber später besah er Potter prüfend. Harry. Severus schnaufte. „Daran werd ich mich gewöhnen müssen.“ knurrte er und Potter grinste strahlend. „Das wird schon, Severus!“ Er gluckste und für eine Sekunde musste Severus den Drang unterdrücken, dem Mann den Hintern zu versohlen. Wobei, vielleicht könnte er sich das für wann anders aufheben. Jetzt grinste auch Severus.

„Whiskey?“ fragte er und Potter, dessen Grinsen in seinem Gesicht festgewachsen zu sein schien, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund bevor er nickte und sich in seinen inzwischen üblichen Sessel fallen ließ.

Kurz darauf saß Severus ihm gegenüber, ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand, und betrachtete den jungen Mann. Potters Gesicht war noch immer gerötet, die geschwollenen Lippen sahen verboten sinnlich an ihm aus und die gründen Augen waren erschreckend wach und intensiv für jemanden mit postkoitalem Hormoncocktail im Blut. Severus konnte seine Augen nicht von ihm lösen.

„Ich nehm an, du möchtest reden?“ fragte Potter zwischen zwei Schlucken und Severus spürte, dass er sich um Gelassenheit bemühte. Potter war also ähnlich angespannt wie er selbst.

„Das sollten wir wohl.“ gab Severus zurück.

Für eine kleine Weile blickten sie sich schweigend in die Augen, dann ergriff Potter das Wort.

„Ach was soll's, ich fang an. Ich hab nichts zu verlieren. Naiver Mut der Gryffindors, ja ja, du brauchst es nicht auszusprechen!“ Potter grinste und Severus schloss seinen Mund, den er gerade geöffnet hatte um eine ähnliche Bemerkung zu machen. Verdammter Potter. Er grinste zurück.

Potter sprach weiter.   
„Also. Ich will sehen, wohin das hier führt. Wenn du das auch möchtest.“ Die grünen Augen blickten ihn prüfend an.

Severus überlegte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete.  
„Ich denke, das möchte ich. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du weißt, worauf du dich da einlässt, Potter.“

„Harry!“ ermahnte der ihn und Severus rollte mit den Augen. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Und hier kam offenbar Sex vor Vornamen. 

„Harry.“ versuchte Severus es dennoch und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es sich weniger falsch in seinem Mund angefühlt hatte als befürchtet. Ganz im Gegenteil. Und schließlich fühlte sich auch Pot... Harrys Zunge alles andere als falsch in seinem Mund an. Severus seufzte ergeben.

„Ich hoffe dir ist klar, was deine heiß geliebte Frau Kimmkorn aus dieser Story machen wird. Dagegen war dein letzter Skandal ein Kindergeburtstag.“

Harrys Augen wurden schmal. „Das weiß ich.“ zischte er, doch Severus wusste dass sein Ärger nicht ihm sondern dieser abstoßenden Reporterin galt.

„Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, Severus. Und ich bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass wir wegfahren sollten.“

„Bitte?“ fragte Severus verdattert. 

„Lass uns in deinen Sommerferien wegfahren. Irgendwohin, wo uns keiner kennt. Wir verbringen Zeit miteinander, lernen uns vernünftig kennen und wenn wir uns am Ende der Ferien nicht gegenseitig getötet haben, überlegen wir, wie wir weiter machen.“ Harry wirkte entschlossen und es war offensichtlich, dass er sich die Idee reiflich überlegt hatte. 

Wie man es drehte und wendete, Harry Potter war das berühmteste Gesicht in der Zauberergesellschaft und wurde auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtet und ständig auf der Straße erkannt. Nach dem Fiasko von vor vier Wochen würde er auf Nummer sicher gehen wollen, bevor er der Öffentlichkeit auch nur wieder einen Schnipsel seines Liebeslebens zeigen würde, soviel war Severus klar. Umso brisanter wenn bekannt wurde, wer die andere Hälfte des Liebeslebens des Starsuchers und Jungen-der-lebt war; kein anderer als Ex-Todesser und Zaubertränkelehrer Severus Snape, der auch noch fast doppelt so alt war. 

Für einen Moment hatte Severus das Bedürfnis, sich in seinen Kerkern einzusperren und nie wieder hinaus zu kommen. Er hasste die Öffentlichkeit und es gab für ihn keinen schlimmeren Gedanken, als dass klatschsüchtige Hexen sich beim Wocheneinkauf über seine Privatangelegenheiten die Mäuler zerrissen.   
Severus leerte sein Glas mit einem großen Schluck.

„Einverstanden.“ nickte er und sah die Anspannung förmlich aus Harrys Körper weichen. Severus grinste.  
„Ich hoffe, du hattest vor, den Rest des Wochenendes hier zu bleiben?“ fragte er suggestiv und auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, das einmal um seinen Kopf zu reichen schien. Er erhob sich, kam auf Severus zu und ließ sich zwischen dessen Beinen auf die Knie sinken. Harrys Hand griff nach seinem Kragen.

„Allerdings. Ich hoffe, du musst keine Aufsätze korrigieren. Dafür wird dir nämlich nicht sehr viel Zeit bleiben.“ hauchte Harry, sein Gesicht näherte sich, Harrys Lippen strichen über seine.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe nichts vor außer deinen vorlauten Mund zum Schweigen zu bringen.“ gab Severus zurück und versank dann in dem Kuss.


	17. Pure Morning

Die Morgensonne schien durch die Vorhänge, die am geöffneten Fenster sanft in der Brise schwangen. Severus driftete irgendwo zwischen der Traumwelt und der Realität, konnte sich aber für keines so richtig entscheiden. In der Luft schwebten glitzernde Staubkörner durch die Strahlen aus Licht und neben ihm im Bett lag, warm und im Tiefschlaf, Harry Potter. 

Das weiche Rauschen der Wellen und das Zwitschern der Vögel hatten ihn fast schon wieder eingelullt, als sich ein kräftiger Arm um ihn legte und sich ein warmer Körper an ihn schmiegte. 

„Hm. Schlaf weiter.“ kam Harrys verschlafene Stimme neben ihm und Severus stellte nicht zum ersten Mal fest, dass er das hier am liebsten mochte. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass ein verschlafener Potter einmal Severus' Lieblingsanblick werden würde. Der Mund leicht geöffnet, die Augen mit den langen Wimpern entspannt geschlossen und die Haare die Definition von Chaos. Severus hätte sich das stundenlang angucken können, doch in der Regel wachte Harry nach ein paar Minuten Angestarrtwerdens auf und dann waren seine Hände überall und Severus sehr abgelenkt.

Sie hatten gründlich über ein Reiseziel für die Sommerferien beraten, sich aber letztendlich für die Isolation von Severus' Ferienhaus entschieden. So hatten sie unkompliziert per Flohnetzwerk reisen können und Severus hatte sich keine Ausrede für Dumbledore einfallen lassen müssen sondern lediglich verschwiegen, dass er nicht allein sein würde. Und das Haus lag so abgeschieden, dass sie hier auch niemandem begegnen würden, der sie erkannte.

Severus blinzelte in das Sonnenlicht, das nun begann über sein Kopfkissen zu wandern. Harry und er waren nun seit fast zwei Wochen hier. Die ersten Tage hatten sie kaum die Finger voneinander lassen können. Severus hatte vor den Ferien Prüfungen zu halten und haufenweise Aufsätze zu korrigieren gehabt, weshalb sie sich die letzten vier Wochen vor den Sommerferien kaum hatten sehen können. Die Sommerpause der Quidditchliga hatte zeitgleich mit den Prüfungen begonnen, weshalb Harry wenigstens an einem Wochenende nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

Doch nun waren sie hier und Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich jemals zuvor so zufrieden gefühlt hatte. Die Dringlichkeit der ersten Tage hatte nachgelassen und so kamen sie endlich dazu, mehr miteinander zu reden und sich kennen zu lernen. 

So ungern er auch zugab, Severus hatte sich wohl noch nie so sehr in einem Menschen getäuscht wie in Harry. Der junge Mann war zwar ein Dickkopf und impulsiv, aber seine Worte und Taten schienen im Nachhinein immer einen Zweck zu verfolgen. Bewundernd hatte Severus erkannt, dass Harry seine Rolle ebenso perfekt spielen konnte wie er selbst. Natürlich konnte er diesen Charme auch zu seinen eigenen Zwecken einsetzen.

Darüber hinaus produzierte Harry immer wieder bitterbösen, schwarzen Humor und ihre Wortgefechte waren inzwischen vielmehr elegantes Vorspiel als giftige Kämpfe. Was Severus aber am erstaunlichsten fand: Harry verstand ihn. Wenn Severus wütend wurde oder eine unangenehme Situation mit einem bissigen Kommentar abwehrte, wusste Harry genau, was er sagen musste um ihn zu entwaffnen. Umgekehrt schien Harry über nichts dankbarer als dass Severus ihn weder anhimmelte noch verhätschelte. Seinen Heldenstatus verabscheute der junge Mann und alles, was damit einher ging. Severus fand, dass es fast traurig war. Harry war am glücklichsten, wenn man ihn einfach ganz normal behandelte. 

Nun war es natürlich nicht so, dass Severus ihn normal behandelte. Severus „normal“ bestand aus einsilbigen Antworten, Hohn und Eiseskälte für jeden, der nicht Harry Potter war. Doch für Harry hatte er begonnen, seine Mauern einzureißen, nur ein wenig. Er war vorsichtig, hatten sie sich doch versprochen, am Ende der Ferien ihre weiteren Schritte zu besprechen. Noch konnten sie einen Rückzieher machen. 

Severus gähnte. Der Morgen war viel zu schön für solche trüb Gedanken. Seine Blase schmerzte und so schob er sich vorsichtig unter Harrys Arm hervor und stolperte ins Bad um sich zu erleichtern. Dann führte ihn sein Weg in die Küche, wo er den Wasserkessel einschaltete und sich mit dem nackten Hintern an die Arbeitsfläche lehnte. Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und Severus hatte für eine Sekunde Bilder der letzten Nacht vor Augen. Er lächelte.

Die Tatsache, dass Harry nie mit irgendwelchen Bettgeschichten aufgefallen war, hatte offenbar wenig über seine Erfahrung ausgesagt. Severus genoss, wie unkompliziert ihr Sex war, frei von festgefahrenen Rollenverteilungen und irgendwelchen Eitelkeiten.

Der Kessel begann, laut zu pfeifen und Severus füllte zwei Teetassen, die er vorbereitet hatte. Vorsichtig trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sie auf Harrys Nachttisch ab. Harry drehte sich zu ihm und blinzelte ihn an. „Hm. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“ lächelte er.

„Ich hoffe du findest mit der Zeit noch andere Vorzüge an mir, als dass ich Tee ans Bett bringe.“ antwortete Severus und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Bettkante. 

„Das hoff ich auch.“ gab der grinsend zurück und griff nach dem Tee. „Wenn die in Hogwarts wüssten, dass du nackt schläfst...“ stichelte er und Severus piekte ihm einen Finger zwischen die Rippen.

„Au, du Arsch!“ beschwerte sich Harry und etwas Tee kleckerte auf seine Brust. „Au! Heiß! Verdammt!“

Severus lachte. Es war ein tiefes, ehrliches Lachen und er lachte es so selten, dass es ihm jedes Mal auffiel. In letzter Zeit häuften sie sich. Er beugte sich vor und leckte über die nasse Spur aus Tee auf Harrys Brust, der daraufhin zischend einatmete. 

„Du bist ein Sadist.“ jammerte der und Severus biss sanft in die Brustwarze vor ihm, was Harry ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

„Wenn mein Hintern sich richtig erinnert, Potter, war ich das zumindest letzte Nacht nicht.“ sein Mund wanderte über die gebräunten Bauchmuskeln. 

„Da hast du Recht.“ murmelte Harry, schien aber dem Gespräch nicht mehr so richtig folgen zu können.

„Zeit für eine Wiedergutmachung, findest du nicht?“ fragte Severus und zog die Decke von Harrys Hüften. Der begann bereits, hart zu werden und Severus' Zunge glitt weiter nach unten. 

„Fuck Severus! Gott ja...bitte!“ keuchte Harry und Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

„Wenn du bettelst und mich Gott nennst, bist du mir am liebsten.“ schnurrte Severus und nahm dann Harrys Erektion in den Mund. Harry schnaufte und stöhnte und wand sich unter den Bewegungen seiner Zunge und seiner Lippen und Severus Finger wanderten zwischen Harrys Pobacken. Mit etwas Spucke ließ er vorsichtig einen Finger kreisen und drang dann in ihn ein. Harry war schon wieder in dem ekstatischen Zustand, in dem sein Vokabular nur noch fünf Worte umfasste und Severus wusste, er würde nicht lange durch halten.   
Er griff nach einen Tiegel mit Gleitmittel, der auf dem Nachttisch stand und bereitete sich vor, während er einen zweiten und dritten Finger in Harry schon, der ihn fiebrig ansah. 

„Komm schon!“ forderte er keuchend und Severus ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten. Mit einer raschen Bewegung drehte Harry sich auf den Bauch wackelte mit dem Hintern. So eifrig. Auch ein Anblick, an den Severus sich gewöhnen könnte.

Er ließ sich auf Harrys Rücken sinken und küsste den kleinen Fleck Haut hinter seinem Ohr, dann drang er in ihn ein. „Hnng, fuck.“ machte der und Severus begann sich zu bewegen, langsam und gleichmäßig. Harry fühlte sich fantastisch an, er war heiß und eng und einfach nur perfekt. Severus wurde schneller und er spürte, wie Harrys Atemzüge kürzer und lauter wurden. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry aufschrie, die Hände in das Laken krallte, und kam. Seine Muskelkontraktionen taten das Übrige und dann kam auch Severus mit einem tiefen Grunzen, die Zähne in Harrys Schulter vergraben. 

Außer Atem rollte er sich vom Rücken seines Liebhabers und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Bissabdruck auf der Schulter. 

„Du verdammter Succubus. Der Tee ist jetzt bestimmt kalt.“ schnaufte er doch Harry kickte ihn nur mit dem Fuß. „Du bist ein Zauberer, Severus. Mach ihn halt wieder heiß. Und du hast angefangen.“ murrte er und dann mussten sie beide lachen.

Später am Tag saßen sie auf der Bank im Garten des Hauses, Severus in ein Buch vertieft, Harry schrieb einen Brief an die Weasleys und hatte die Füße auf Severus Schoß abgelegt.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich schreiben soll.“ Harry runzelte die Stirn und Severus sah auf.  
„Hey Molly und Arthur, ich bin hier im Urlaub mit Severus Snape und wir vögeln uns um den Verstand. Das Wetter ist schön. Liebe Grüße, euer Harry. Wie wär das?“ er verzog das Gesicht und Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wir könnten es auch einfach unser Geheimnis las...“ begann Severus doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, können wir nicht. Es wird so oder so irgendwann raus kommen. Und du erwartest ja wohl nicht von mir, dass ich so tue als wären wir uns egal sobald wir dieses Haus verlassen? Das kannst du dir gleich wieder aus dem Kopf schlagen!“ 

Severus klappte den Mund wieder zu. Harry schien sich so sicher zu sein, dass er jedes Mal wütend wurde, wenn Severus ihm anbot, ihre Beziehung einfach geheim zu halten.

„Ich weiß, wir wollten erst am Ende der Ferien darüber reden, aber ich sag dir jetzt das gleiche wie in sechs Wochen. Ich will das hier!“ Harry Blick war intensiv und fest und hätte Severus noch Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit seines Liebhabers gehabt, wären sie nun weggewischt worden. Er blickte ihn sanft an.  
„Ich weiß. Hör auf, dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen.“ 

Harry schnaufte und richtete seinen Blick Richtung der Klippen.  
„Den Entwurf für den Brief fand ich allerdings nicht schlecht. Mollys Gesicht würde wahrscheinlich eine sehr interessante Farbe annehmen, wenn sie den liest.“ bemerkte Severus. Harry knuffte ihn, doch sein Ärger schien zu verrauchen.

„Ich hab dich offenbar noch nicht völlig um den Verstand gevögelt, wenn du dir noch so viele Gedanken machen kannst.“ raunte Severus und ließ seine Hand Harrys Bein hinauf wandern. Der schmolz ihm förmlich entgegen. „Das solltest du schleunigst ändern.“ murmelte er gegen Severus Lippen. Das Buch fiel neben der Bank zu Boden als Severus begann, Harrys Hals zu küssen und ihm mehr von dem gab, worüber er seinen Freunden keine Briefe schreiben konnte.


	18. Battle for the Sun

„Sag mal, glaubst du eigentlich, Dumbledore hat das geplant?“ fragte Harry unvermittelt und Severus ließ seine Gabel sinken, die er sich gerade genüsslich in den Mund hatte stecken wollen. Es war ihr letzter Abend im Ferienhaus und Harry hatte gekocht.

„Dass du mit einer Schürze in meiner Küche stehst und kochst?“ fragte Severus, eine Augenbraue amüsiert nach oben wandernd.

„Vielleicht nicht so detailliert. Aber erinnerst du dich an seine Party? Er hat so drauf bestanden, dass du bleibst und uns dann einfach zu zweit stehen lassen. Ich hab das damals einfach auf seine Kauzigkeit geschoben, aber was wenn?“ Harry kratze sich am Kinn und schaufelte dann eine Gabel Nudeln in sich hinein.

Severus sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ich hoffe wirklich, du hast Unrecht. Der Gedanke, dass uns der Schulleiter verkuppeln wollte ist nämlich so abartig, dass ich dich nie wieder anfassen könnte.“

Harry zog einen Schmollmund und bewarf Severus mit einem Krümel Brot.

„Tss, Essmanieren wie ein echter Gryffindor!“ knarrte Severus. Harry schnaufte.

„Das ist wenigstens eine ehrliche Methode. Du vergiftest mich wahrscheinlich eines Tages, wenn dir was nicht passt!“ patzte er zurück und warf noch einen Brotkrumen. 

Severus baute sich so bedrohlich auf, wie es im Sitzen nur ging. „Ich warne dich, Potter. Du bist nicht mehr mein Schüler, also muss ich mich auch nicht mehr an Schulregeln für Bestrafungen halten.“ grollte er und er sah die Gänsehaut, die sich bei seinen Worten über Harrys Arme zog. Er grinste zufrieden.

Harry sah ihn einen Moment atemlos an. „Du perfekter Bastard.“ schnaufte er dann und ließ ein Glucksen hören. 

„So zweifelhaft das Kompliment auch ist, ich kann es nur zurück geben.“ antwortete Severus leise und sie sahen sich einen langen Moment an. Severus wusste, dass das hier gerade quasi eine gegenseitige Liebeserklärung gewesen war und auch Harry schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Es fand, es fühlte sich gut an. Richtig. 

Plötzlich hörte Severus ein Knacken aus dem Wohnzimmer und er sprang auf. Jemand benutzte den Kamin. „Severus?“ kam die Stimme des Schulleiters aus den glühenden Kohlen und eine Sekunde später folgten die Umrisse seines Gesichts.

„Severus, verzeih, dass ich den Notfallzugang verwende. Ich fürchte jedoch, es ist ein ebensolcher eingetreten. Ist Harry bei dir?“

Severus starrte in das Funken spuckende Gesicht in den glühenden Kohlen, doch noch bevor er etwas antworten konnte, erschien Harry neben ihm. „Ich bin hier, Professor Dumbledore.“ Etwas Undeutbares huschte über das alte Gesicht, doch es verschwand gleich wieder. „Severus, ich nehme an, du hast dein Zeitungsabo über die Ferien abbestellt. Ich sende euch gleich die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Ich dachte, ihr solltet vorbereitet sein, bevor ihr zurück kommt. Sagt Bescheid, wenn ich etwas tun kann.“ dann verschwand das Gesicht. Wenige Sekunden später erschien eine gefaltete Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf dem Boden vor ihnen.

Harry griff mit fahrigen Fingern danach und als er sie entfaltete, spürte Severus, wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft verdrehte.

ENTHÜLLT: POTTERS GEHEIME AFFÄRE MIT EHEMALIGEM LEHRER stand dort in großen Buchstaben. Darunter ein offenbar aus größerer Distanz aufgenommenes Foto von ihnen auf der Gartenbank, Harrys Füße auf Severus Schoß, dessen Hand gut sichtbar auf Harrys Oberschenkel lag.

Severus Blut gefror in den Adern als er darüber nachdachte, was für Fotos wohl nur ein paar Minuten später von ihnen aufgenommen worden waren. Es war naiv zu glauben, dass der verantwortliche Fotograf brav sein Equipment eingepackt hatte und nach hause gegangen war bevor Harry in Severus' Arme gesunken war.

Er sah zu Harry, dessen Gesicht aussah, als müsse er gleich in den Kampf ziehen. Wahrscheinlich mussten sie das sogar. Severus griff nach seiner Hand und nahm ihm den Tagespropheten ab, um auf die altbekannte Seite 7 zu blättern. Und dort war tatsächlich ein Foto von ihnen, eng umschlungen auf der Bank. Bei Salazar.  
Severus begann zu lesen.

„Große Neuigkeiten erreichten unsere Reporterin am vergangenen Abend. Eine vertrauenswürdige Quelle spielte uns Fotos zu, die Potter im Liebesurlaub mit Severus Snape, 48 (Severus schnaufte, was hatte diese verfluchte Frau nur mit falschen Altersangaben!) zeigen. Potters letzter Liebesskandal ist noch nicht lange her, doch nun schockt uns der Starsucher mit einem noch größeren Aufreger. Offenbar hat er die kompletten Sommerferien gemeinsam mit Severus Snape, seineszeichens Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts und ehemaliger Todesser, in dessen Ferienhaus verbracht. Nähere Umstände zur Beziehung Potters mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer, von dem ihn fast 30 Jahre Altersunterschied trennen (es waren 20, aber was zählte das jetzt noch), lagen uns bis Redaktionsschluss nicht vor. Weder Harry Potter noch Severus Snape waren für einen Kommentar zu erreichen.“

„Nicht, dass ihr's versucht hättet. Blutsauger!“ fauchte Harry und riss die Zeitung an sich. Er zerknüllte sie und warf sie hasserfüllt ins Feuer. Severus wusste genau, wie er sich gerade fühlte.

„Nun wirst du wohl wirklich ein paar Briefe schreiben müssen.“ bemerkte Severus lahm, doch Harry sah ihn nur finster an.

„Ich hätte das wirklich gern selbst entschieden.“ Harrys Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

Severus beschloss, dass sie jetzt beide ein Glas Feuerwhiskey vertragen konnten. Er ging zurück in die Küche und schenkte zwei Doppelte ein. Als er sich mit den Gläsern in der Hand umdrehte, stand Harry vor ihm. Kräftige Arme umschlangen ihn und Severus bemühte sich, nichts zu verschütten.

„Du willst das wirklich durchziehen? Mit mir?“ fragte Harrys Stimme unsicher an seinem Hals.

Severus ließ die letzten Monate Revue passieren, die zu diesem Moment geführt hatten. Es war anderthalb Jahre her, dass sie sich auf Dumbledores Party begegnet waren. Hätte ihm damals jemand gesagt, in welcher Situation er sich jetzt befinden würde, er hätte der Person lachend einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Aber hier war er nun. 

„Ich habe noch nie länger als zwei Tage am Stück mit jemandem verbracht, ohne ihn zerfleischen zu wollen, Harry.“ antwortete Severus und Harry löste sich von ihm. Er nahm ihm eines der Gläser aus der Hand und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Auf mich. Weil ich der einzige Mensch bin, den Severus Snape erträgt. Und weil ich der einzige Mensch bin, der Severus Snape erträgt.“ er stieß sein Glas gegen das von Severus und gluckste. Erleichtert trank Severus einen Schluck. Inzwischen fiel es ihm fast leicht, Harry aus seinen finsteren Stimmungen zu holen. Wann auch immer er sich das zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“ Harrys Blick war fragend.

Severus nahm noch einen Schluck.  
„Ich denke, diese Situation erfordert ein bisschen mehr Slytherin als Gryffindor.“ sagte er und Harry schnaufte.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal erzählt, dass der sprechende Hut mich nach Slytherin stecken wollte? Sagte, ich könnte „groß werden“ dort.“

Severus Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht.  
„Und du hast dich dem sprechenden Hut widersetzt?“ Er konnte es nicht glauben. Das war so typisch für Potter.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bin wohl doch irgendwo da drin Gryffindor.“ Er grinste und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey.

„Nun, da wir also anderthalb Slytherins sind werden wir sicher eine angemessene Art finden, mit der Sache umzugehen. Und der halbe Gryffindor in dir wird wohl etwas Kampfgeist mobilisieren können.“ 

Harry nickte dankbar und leerte sein Glas.   
„Lass uns packen. Der Abend ist eh gelaufen.“


	19. For what it's worth

Seit den Sommerferien waren vier Wochen vergangen und Harry und Severus hatten sich währenddessen um Normalität bemüht. Dumbledore war glücklich gewesen, helfen zu können und so waren sämtliche an Severus adressierten Heuler abgefangen worden und hatten ihm somit mehrere Peinlichkeiten beim Frühstück in der großen Halle erspart. Severus war dem Mann fast dankbar, vor allem weil er ihm keine weiteren Fragen gestellt hatte.

Der erste Schultag war eine Katastrophe gewesen, wann immer er auftauchte, wurde getuschelt und Severus hatte noch nie so viele Strafarbeiten gegeben und Punkte abgezogen wie an diesem Tag. Sein knallhartes Durchgreifen hatte zum Glück den gewünschten Effekt und so war bereits in der zweiten Woche alles beim Alten. Zumindest in Hogwarts.

Die Zeitungen jedoch überschlugen sich mit Schlagzeilen über Severus Vergangenheit, größtenteils Unwahrheiten, doch auch durchaus zutreffende Fakten. Fast die komplette erste Woche wurde seine Vergangenheit als Todesser auseinander gepflückt und breit getreten und mehr als einmal war Harry wütend aus seinem Kamin in den Kerkern gestapft gekommen und hatte Severus in eine kräftige Umarmung gezogen.

Sie hatten jegliche Aufforderungen zu Kommentaren oder Dementi ignoriert. Severus hatte seinen Lehralltag aufgenommen und Harry kam ihn abends oder am Wochenende besuchen. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihre Beziehung geheim hielten, aber sie hatten sich entschlossen, kein Öl ins Feuer der Berichterstattungen zu gießen. Harry hatte jedoch einen kleinen Stapel Briefe an seine Freunde verfasst. Fast einen ganzen Abend hatte er an ihnen gesessen, den Stuhl an die andere Seite von Severus Schreibtisch gestellt, während der Strafarbeiten korrigierte. 

Doch nun, nach vier Wochen wurde Harry müde und Severus spürte es. Sie verbrachten all ihre gemeinsame Zeit hinter den verschlossenen Türen der Kerker und selbst Severus fing an, es beklemmend zu finden. Als Harry an diesem Abend aus dem Feuer trat wirkte er entschlossen.

„Ich hab die Nase voll! Lass uns ausgehen!“ verkündete er, die Hände in die Seiten gestützt.

Severus sah von seinem Pergament auf und betrachtete den jungen Mann vor ihm. Eine Sorgenfalte deutete sich auf dessen Stirn an, über denen die schwarzen Haare strubbelig wie immer in alle Richtungen standen. Er sah müde aus, fand Severus. Und dann beschloss er, dass Harry Recht hatte. Er war niemand, den man irgendwo einsperren und seinen Sorgen überlassen konnte. Harry brauchte Licht, frische Luft und Spaß, damit er dieses unwiderstehliche Lachen lachen konnte, dass Severus so sehr zu mögen gelernt hatte.

„Was hast du im Sinn?“ fragte er also und legte das Pergament beiseite. 

„Lass uns was essen gehen. Ich hab seit Tagen Lust auf chinesisch.“ schlug Harry vor, in seiner Stimme klang ein wenig Trotz mit.

„Und ich nehme an, der kulinarisch versierte Starspieler hat dazu gleich noch eine Restaurantempfehlung?“ fragte er.

„Hat er!“ verkündete Harry und grinste dann. „Du kommst also mit?“

Severus nickte und erhob sich. Im Schlafzimmer tauschte er seine Robe gegen eine schwarze, schlichte Jacke. Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurück kehrte, stand Harry bereits wartend am Kamin und strahlte ihn an. 

Das Flohnetzwerk brachte sie in den Eberkopf (Aberforths Kamin war Severus Weg aus dem Schloss, wenn er unbemerkt bleiben wollte) und von dort apparierten sie nach London. Wenige Sekunden später liefen sie durch eine hübsche londoner Straße, die frühe Spätsommerluft war mild und schwer. Harry hatte ein Restaurant ausgesucht, das im Gegensatz zu den meisten chinesischen Restaurants eher schlicht dekoriert war. Er hatte ihm schon früher von seiner Vorliebe für gute Restaurants der Muggelküche erzählt und Severus hatte ewig keinen Fuß mehr in ein nichtmagisches Restaurant gesetzt. 

Harry bestellte vier verschiedene Gerichte, die sie sich teilten, wie es in China offenbar üblich war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Severus die Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn nicht mehr entdecken konnte. Als sie eine Stunde später satt und glücklich zurück auf die Straße traten, lächelte Harry zufrieden.

„Lass uns ein bisschen laufen, die Luft ist so gut.“ Harry atmete tief ein und griff nach Severus Hand. Ein paar Minuten liefen sie schweigend, es war ein ruhiger Abend und nur wenige Leute waren auf den Straßen unterwegs. 

„Wir könnten einfach vom tropfenden Kessel direkt zu dir flohen.“ schlug Harry vor und Severus hörte die Frage, die eigentlich dahinter stand genau. Wenn sie den tropfenden Kessel zusammen betraten, würde man sie sehen. Und morgen wüsste ganz Zaubererengland, dass sie zusammen gesehen worden waren.

Harry schien genau zu wissen, was in Severus vorging. Er blieb stehen und sah ihn an, in seinen Augen feste Entschlossenheit.

„Wir sind erwachsen. Ich werde nicht weiter verstecken spielen. Außer du willst das.“ sagte er. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Katze ist aus dem Sack, wie man so schön sagt. Und auch wenn ich anfangs vielleicht an meinem Verstand gezweifelt habe, inzwischen ist meine Urteilsfähigkeit nicht mehr kompromittiert.“

Harry gluckste. Severus hatte es wieder einmal geschafft und er belohnte sich, indem er Harry einen schnellen Kuss stahl. Sie waren nur noch wenige Blocks vom tropfenden Kessel entfernt, als Severus einen kleinen schmuddeligen Plattenladen entdeckte und stehen blieb. Harry grinste und lehnte sich neben dem Laden an die Wand um auf ihn zu warten. 

Severus inspizierte das Schaufenster, als plötzlich jemand Harrys Namen rief. Severus blickte auf und sah einen Mann auf Harry zustürmen. Fast hätte er sich schützend vor ihn gestellt, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer genervten Miene, als er den jungen Mann begrüßte.

„Hi Dennis. Wie geht’s?“

Severus erkannte den jungen Mann nun als Dennis Creevey, er war zwei oder drei Jahrgänge unter Harry gewesen. Dennis strahlte Harry an und schüttelte eifrig dessen Hand. 

„Mir geht’s super! Ich mache ein Praktikum beim Tagespropheten, die neue Generation von Journalisten und so. Und du?“ sprudelte es aus Creevey hervor. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Severus, der, die Arme verschränkt, etwa drei Meter entfernt von Harry stand. Sein Gesicht wurde blass.

„Oh. P-Professor Snape, guten Abend!“ Nun lief Creevey rot an und fast hätte Severus laut aufgelacht. Harry betrachtete den jungen Mann mit einem prüfenden Gesichtsausdruck. Severus hatte Creevey und seinen älteren Bruder als distanzlose, vorlaute Kinder in Erinnerung und er wurde nicht enttäuscht als der junge Mann Harry mit großen Augen fragte „Also stimmt es? Mit dir und...ihm?“.

Severus schnaubte und er sah Creevey zusammen zucken. Der Bengel machte sich fast in die Hose wegen ihm. Etwas in Severus war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.  
„Ja natürlich stimmt ,es', Dennis.“ knurrte Harry.   
„Du bist also jetzt beim Tagespropheten ja? Sag Rita Kimmkorn liebe Grüße von mir und Severus, sie soll ihre spitze Nase aus unserer Beziehung raushalten.“

„Be-beziehung?“ Creevey piepste förmlich und Severus beschloss, es war an der Zeit, sich ins Gespräch einzubringen. Bedrohlich baute er sich neben Harry auf.

„So erheiternd diese Unterhaltung auch sein mag, Mister Creevey, ich fürchte ich muss Ihnen Harry entführen. Wir haben noch etwas vor.“ sagte er mit seiner öligsten Stimme und legte dabei einen Arm um Harry, der sich sichtbar zusammen reißen musste, um nicht laut loszuprusten.

„Natürlich Sir! Entschuldigung. Guten Abend. Tschüß, Harry.“ stammelte Creevey und trat dann schleunigst die Flucht an.

Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus und lachte los.   
„Severus, du Monster. Der arme Dennis!“ Er wischt sich Tränen aus den Augen und hielt sich den Bauch. Severus lächelte selbstzufrieden.

„Da haben wir wohl unseren Umgang mit der Sache gefunden. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, was du dir nächstes Mal einfallen lässt, um die Leute aus der Fassung zu bringen. Wirst du mir in den Hintern kneifen?“ Harry kicherte.

„Hm, vielleicht. Oder ich mach das hier.“ knurrte Severus und küsste ihn.


	20. Every you, every me

Über die nächsten Monate perfektionierten Harry und Severus ihr Schauspiel. Das Tolle daran war, dass es nicht wirklich Schauspiel war. Sie verhielten sich lediglich so, wie es auch taten wenn sie allein waren. Das allein schockierte die Leute genug. Hinterher, wenn sie zu zweit waren, amüsierten sie sich königlich. Severus wusste nicht, wie es passiert war, aber aus dem Mann, der jegliche Art von Aufmerksamkeit verabscheute, war einer geworden, der damit spielte. Und eigentlich traf das auf sie beide zu.

Er saß auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer in den Kerkern. Harrys Kopf lag auf seinem Schoß. Er trug noch immer seinen Festumhang, dabei hatten sie die Halloweenfeier in der großen Halle schon vor über einer Stunde verlassen. Harry überkamen immer noch Kicheranfälle wegen ihrer Aktion.

Severus hatte ihn zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Und dann hatten sie vor aller Augen zusammen getanzt, während Harry Severus süß lächelnd allerlei unanständige Dinge ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Der einzige, dessen Gesichtsausdruck nicht völlig entgleist war, war Dumbledore. Auch als sie danach grinsend die Tanzfläche verlassen hatten und in die Kerker geflohen waren, wo Severus über Harry herfiel noch bevor die Tür ins Schloss knallte.  
Severus hatte immer mehr Respekt für Dumbledores Pokerface.

Er dachte zurück an ihren gestrigen Besuch bei den Weasleys. Harry hatte irgendwie geschafft, alle Beteiligten inklusive Severus weich zu klopfen und so hatte er Harry zur Molly Weasleys Geburtstagsessen begleitet. Severus wusste, dass die Frau für Harry so etwas wie ein Muttersatz war und er wusste auch, dass er diesmal nicht so dick auftragen durfte. Das war quasi Harrys Familie und der Gedanke bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen.

Doch entgegen seinen Erwartungen empfingen ihn die Weasley mit offenen Armen und Severus stellte fest, dass es ihm nicht sehr schwer fiel, sich umgänglich zu verhalten. Harry fing jede neugierige Frage elegant ab und seinem Charme konnte sich offenbar kein Weasley widersetzen. Abends saßen sie mit Molly und Arthur noch bei einem Glas Feuerwhiskey, als Molly sich erhob, etwas von Abwasch murmelte und Harry bat, ihr zu helfen. Severus durchschaute das Manöver sofort, die Frau war eine Hexe, sie würde wohl kaum von Hand spülen.

So hatte er sich mit Arthur Weasley allein am spärlich beleuchtete Esszimmertisch gefunden. Seine Unterhaltungen mit dem Mann hatten sich in der Vergangenheit auf ein notwendiges Minimum im Zusammenhang mit dem Orden beschränkt und auch Arthur schien mit den Worten zu ringen.

„Ah, sorry Severus. Molly hat mich auf dich angesetzt.“ Arthur lächelte ein wenig gequält und zeigte seine schiefen Zähne.  
„Offensichtlich.“ antwortete Severus, um einen neutralen Tonfall bemüht. 

„Du weißt, wie sie ist. Harry ist wie ein Sohn für sie, sie will nur dass ich mich unter Männern darüber versichere, dass du ihn nicht benutzt um Voldemort wieder auferstehen zu lassen oder so.“ Arthur nahm einen großen Schluck Whiskey und Severus schnaubte amüsiert.

„Keine Sorge, sollte Harry sich jemals meinen Ärger einfangen, fällt mir sicher etwas Besseres ein.“ 

Arthur lachte schallend und klopfte ihm grob auf die Schulter.   
„Harry sagt immer, du wärst so witzig. Ich dachte, der Junge spinnt.“ Arthur leerte sein Glas.

„Aber mal im Ernst. Ich weiß, das ist 'ne persönliche Frage, aber...das ist ernst ja? Ich will nicht behaupten, dass wir nicht geschockt waren, als wir diesen Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen haben, aber Harry lässt nicht zu, dass irgendjemand in seiner Anwesenheit ein schlechtes Wort über dich redet. Molly hat auf ihn eingeredet, dass du viel zu alt und schlecht gelaunt für ihn bist, aber er ist richtig wütend geworden.“ Arthur starrte auf die Tischplatte, seine Ohren waren rot.

Severus war überrascht, Harry hatte die Auseinandersetzung ihm gegenüber mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Andererseits wusste er genau, warum. Er wäre sonst niemals mit zu diesem Essen hier gekommen. 

Er legte sich seine Worte sorgfältig zurecht.   
„Arthur, ich kann dir versichern, ich war von der Sache am Anfang genau so unbegeistert wie ihr. Aber was will man gegen Harry Potter schon machen, wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Und was soll ich sagen, er wusste es besser als ich.“

Arthur blickte auf und grinste.   
„Harry hat echt 'nen merkwürdigen Männergeschmack. Aber er wirkt glücklich. Und du übrigens auch.“

Severus grunzte. „Das reicht jetzt wirklich, Arthur. Genug der Gefühlsduselei. Bekomm ich noch einen Whiskey?“ lachend hatte Arthur ihm nachgeschenkt.

Kurz darauf waren Harry und Molly aus der Küche zurück gekehrt, Harry schien ein wenig aufgebracht und Molly sah schuldbewusst drein, als sie Arthur einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Harry ließ sich neben Severus auf die Bank fallen und streckte sich gähnend, bevor er seinen Kopf auf Severus Oberschenkel ablegte. „Wir sollten langsam los.“ murmelte er und Severus nickte. Molly sah Severus prüfend an, der daraufhin eine Hand in Harrys Haare schob. 

„Ich werd ihm nichts tun, Molly. Ich weiß mein Leben zu schätzen und würde niemals etwas tun, was dazu führt, dass du es beendest.“ sagte Severus. Harry schnaufte, halb unter dem Tisch und gähnte erneut. Molly war dunkelrot angelaufen.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie in die kalten Kerker gestolpert und Severus fragte sich ungläubig, wie er einen ganzen Abend durchgestanden hatte, ohne sich auch nur einmal zu verstellen und damit einen hitzigen Streit auszulösen. Harry hatte ihn müde angelächelt und gesagt, wie stolz er auf ihn sei und Severus hatte sich vermutlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben über ein Lob gefreut.

Und nun saß er hier, einen Tag später, und realisierte, dass Arthur Recht gehabt hatte. Er war glücklich. So richtig glücklich. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Harry hatte sein Leben durchgerüttelt und ließ ihn doch so sein, wie er war. 

Er betrachtete das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der noch immer den Kopf auf Severus Schoß liegen hatte. Das Kerzenlicht ließ Harrys Wimpern lange Schatten auf seine Wangen werfen. Morgen würde Dumbledore ihn wahrscheinlich zum Tee einladen und ihm einen freundlichen Vortrag über unangebrachtes Verhalten halten aber Severus kümmerte das gerade herzlich wenig. Harry gluckste und sah zu Severus auf.

„Hör auf mich so verliebt anzustarren, du Creep!“ grinste er. 

„Selbst Schuld Potter, vielleicht solltest du deinen aufmüpfigen Mund aus der Nähe meines Schritts entfernen, wenn dir meine Gedanken nicht passen!“ zischte Severus. Harry gluckste.

„Ewww, Perversling!“ Harry erhob sich und streckte die Arme aus. „Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen.“ Severus folgte ihm. 

„Ich weiß genau, dass das nicht so ein Blick war vorhin. Du hast definitiv nicht an meinen Alabasterkörper gedacht sondern an was Kitschiges.“ Harry schob seine kalten Füße zwischen Severus Schenkel und der zuckte zusammen.  
„Oh hau ab, Potter!“ knurrte er, doch der legte stattdessen seinen Kopf auf Severus' Brust. Er spürte ihn dort lächeln.

„Molly hat Recht, du bist wirklich viel zu schlecht gelaunt für mich.“ seufzte Harry theatralisch und Severus bestrafte ihn mit einem Schnauben. 

„Severus?“

„Hm?“

Harry drehte den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Severus' Herz musste ein paar Schläge ausgesetzt haben, den plötzlich klopfte es so schnell, als müsse es etwas aufholen. Harry lächelte. 

„Du bist offenbar völlig übermüded.“ murmelte Severus und Harry knuffte ihn.

„Bin ich nicht. Sei kein Arsch. Ich mein's!“

„Hm.“ machte Severus.

„Du liebst mich auch.“ lächelte Harry.

„Hm.“ machte Severus wieder.

„Tust du!“ insistierte Harry.

„Tu ich. Schlaf jetzt.“


	21. Epilog: Soulmates

Es war noch früh, als Harry erwachte. Die Sonne schien sanft durch die Vorhänge und er fühlte im Bett nach Severus. Gerade wollte sich Enttäuschung in ihm breit mache, da hörte er die Stufen zum Schlafzimmer knarzen und im nächsten Moment betrat sein Ehemann den Raum, zwei Teetassen in den Händen. 

„Hey Sexy.“ grinste Harry und hielt eine Hand hoch, in der Severus augenrollend eine der Teetassen platzierte.

„Schon so früh so schrecklich gut gelaunt.“ bemerkte Severus aber aus seinen Augen sprach keine Häme.

„Wie könnte ich nicht, wo du mir doch zum tausendsten Mal Tee ans Bett bringst.“ Harry lehnte sich an Severus, der sich neben ihm auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte.

„Sag nicht, du hast gezählt.“ schnaubte der und sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber so rechnerisch müsste es ungefähr hinkommen, meinst du nicht?“

Seit Dumbledores Party waren sechs Jahre vergangen. Seit Severus vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren gekündigt hatte wohnten sie zusammen und seitdem hatte Harry jeden Morgen Tee ans Bett gebracht bekommen. Dazu die Ferien und Wochenenden der Jahre davor...

„Kommst du wieder ins Bett?“ fragte er, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ich fürchte der Wolfbanntrank erfordert die nächste Stunde meine Aufmerksamkeit. Danach gehört sie aber nur dir, versprochen.“ Severus hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn und stand auf um wieder nach unten zu gehen.

„Sag dem Trank ich geb ihm eine Stunde und keine Minute länger!“ rief Harry ihm nach und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen, ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen.


End file.
